The Test
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sophie's learning to drive, but it's the instructor that's on her mind more than anything
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie's POV**

5 months I've been seeing her now, that's 20 weeks of being able to see her smile, the one that makes me melt, her amazing eyes which draw me in, that I could drown in if I stared into them long enough and her gorgeous blonde hair that falls flawlessly around her shoulders. It's also 20 weeks of being able to hear her sweet voice and addictive laugh, to find out what she likes, what she doesn't, pretty much just get to know her. I mean, it started off a little awkward and I didn't really know what to talk to her about most of the time, but she can be pretty chatty and that made it a lot easier, now we can talk together forever without so much as a moments awkward silence. Every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach, she's completely beautiful, and from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was special, and I know she is what I want. Unfortunately she doesn't feel the same way… or at least I don't think she does… or it's highly unlikely anyway. You see, I've been taking driving lessons for the past 5 months and the person I'm describing, the incredible blonde that makes my heart skip a beat just at the thought of her, the one I wish I could hear tell me she feels about me how I feel about her, this person is Sian, and well Sian… she's my instructor.

My name is Sophie Webster, I'm 17… but I'll be 18 in 4 days, I live with my parents Sally who works in the local lingerie factory and Kevin who runs a garage in our street. My older sister Rosie does live with us as well but between travelling for her work doing PR for clubs around the UK and staying at her boyfriend Jason's, she's hardly ever home. I'm currently in my final year at college and after I finished my 1st year exams earlier in the summer my parents paid for me to have 6 months of driving lessons. They booked them for me and everything, my dad didn't want what he called 'no dodgy geezer teaching me alone in a car in the middle of god knows where' and that's how I ended up with Sian teaching me… no complaints here.

Every time she pulls up outside my house to pick me up for my lesson I get so excited about seeing her, in fact on the days I have a lesson, which is every Wednesday, I think of nothing else. She's amazing and makes me feel so comfortable with her, but lately when I look into her eyes I feel like I lose myself for a split second and I can't think of anything but what it would be like to kiss her. We've had at times what I've thought to be moments, catching each other's eye and looking for a little longer than would seem normal for a glance, brushing of hands by accident to have the feeling of electricity flow through my body and causing a look on Sian's face that makes it seem that she may have felt the same, but then it passes and I think it's just in my head. I've been trying to convince myself that this is all in my head, I mean I have no idea where these feelings have come from, I've never been attracted to a woman before, but there's just something about Sian and I can't help it. If there was even the smallest possibility of her liking me like that, I'd jump at the chance of being with her. However, my parents aren't exactly accepting of things like that. A few years Jason's brother Todd came out and since then, any time there's a gay man on t.v my mum always compares them to Todd and says how it's just not natural. My dad, well he just goes along with whatever my mum says for an easy life. I just wish life was easier for everyone, for them to just be who they want to be.

So today's Wednesday and here I am sitting on the wall outside my house, swinging my legs mindlessly waiting for Sian to pick me up for today's lesson and feeling the same excitement I feel every time. My thoughts filled with the image of her face and the thought that I get to spend time alone with her. For November the weather is unusually warm and sunny so I'm wearing my denim shorts, a teal cami and my brown gladiator sandals. Suddenly I hear a familiar sound and yep, here she is coming round the corner in her little fiesta with the L Plates on it looking all official, I can't help but smile to myself. She pulls up right next to where I am and winds down the window of the car giving me a smile, the smile that sends shivers down my spine in the most amazing way and I can't help but to once again think how beautiful she is.

'Hey Soph,' she calls to me. God I love it when she calls me that.

'Hi' I reply, a smile spreading across my face while I hop down off the wall and make my way to the car as she slides into the passenger seat making room for me. I open the driver side door and climb in, glancing over at her whilst taking in her appearance. She's wearing skinny jeans, long pink vest top with grey Converse and she has moved her sunglasses to rest in her hair, which today is straight and tied back. I don't know how she makes such a simple outfit look so sexy, but she does.

I guess I've been looking longer than I thought, cos next minute, 'Er, Soph…?' My eyes shoot up to meet hers and I realise that I've been caught checking her out. I feel myself blushing as she grins.

'You feelin' okay?' she asks.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine just err… you look… nice today.' God what a muppet!

'Aww thanks Soph, that's really sweet' she says as we both turn to fasten our seatbelts, and I'm wishing the earth would just open up and swallow me now… please!

I've been on my lesson for 45 minutes now and I still haven't had the courage to ask her to come to my birthday party on Friday. I mean, how hard is it to ask a simple question like 'Fancy coming to my party?' but no I can't get my mouth to bloody well say it. I don't even think she'd want to come, she's my driving instructor, she's older than me and I'm pretty sure she has better things to do with her Friday night that to come to my birthday party, but I so want her to.

Breaking me from my thoughts, she starts talking to me. 'Pull in on the left up here and we'll try reversing into the side road' she states all instructor like. I do so, placing the car into reverse, adjusting the mirrors and making my final checks before letting the car roll back. Watching out the rear window, I concentrate on steering the car in line with the kerb, moving it further back from the junction, before stopping, setting the handbrake and taking my feet off the pedals. Rubbing my hands together in an accomplished manner, I turn to her with a grin on my face.

'What next boss?' I ask playfully.

'Pretty pleased with yourself aren't you?' she says with a smirk.

'Did you not seeeeee the skills?' I joke as she rolls her eyes with a small giggle.

'I have to admit, you have picked it all up really quickly over the last few months and I think you should book in for your test.'

'Really? That's ace!' I say really excitedly. 'I told you I had skills'.

'Yeah, when you pass you'll not have to put up with me telling you what to do anymore' she says giggling again. At this I feel my excitement fade away slightly as I realise if I pass my test, I won't get to see Sian every week, won't get to look into her eyes, hear her voice, and I'm sure I can see a slight disappointment in her eyes as well... My thoughts are interrupted as she speaks again, 'So, anyway Miss Modesty, what you up to this weekend?' Yes! Perfect opportunity to bring up the party.

'Erm… it's actually my birthday on Friday so I'm having a party to celebrate it.' I say, still slightly hesitant about asking her, I don't want her to say she can't come.

'Soph I didn't realise it was your birthday.'

'Yeah, I'll be eighteen,' I tell her.

'Wow, that's an important one… make sure you make the most of it, and have a great time yeah' she says looking into my eyes, as I smile at her which she returns. After a few moments I suddenly realise that I'm staring again I clear my throat looking down to my hands as I fidget with my fingers.

'Urm, we best be heading back, I've got another lesson in half an hour,' she states and I feel a pang of disappointment hit me.

'Oh, okay' I say taking a quick glance in her direction, before I put the car into gear and prepare to head home.

As I pull up outside my house again and turn of the engine knowing that this is my last chance to ask her to come to my party, I decide to just suck it up.

I turn to her, 'Erm... Sian, I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to come to my party on Friday?'

'Aww, that's lovely of you Soph…' she hesitates for a second and my minds already telling me she's going to say no, that she's got a better offer, I mean looking at her she probably has a million. 'I'd really love to come help you celebrate your birthday.' Wait, what? She just said she'd love to come to my party? OMG! I can't remember feeling this excited over something in a long time. 'That's if you're sure you want me…'

'I definitely want you…' I blurt out, 'I mean… there… at my party… I want you to come to my party.' I cringe, but she smiles at me, and I feel a small smile creep up on my face too.

'In that case Sophie Webster, when and where?' she asks.

'8pm just over the pub on the corner there' I say as I point in the direction of the Rovers, as she twists in her seat to look to where I'm pointing.

'Okay, I'll see you on Friday then' she says turning back round smiling - god I could look at her smile all day every day. I undo my seatbelt and open the car door, stepping out in front of my house. I turn around closing the door behind me as she shuffles back across into the driver's seat. She winds down the window again 'See you soon Sophie'.

'See ya Sian' I say turning away. She starts the engine ready to drive away as I make my way towards my front door with a massive smile on my face. Sian is coming to my party – YES!


	2. Chapter 2

My party's in an hour and I'm just finishing getting ready before heading over. I was in town earlier and bought 3 different dresses to choose from, wanting to make sure I look my best this evening, not only because it's my party but also because a certain hot blonde has said she will be there. My friend Katy came over earlier to get ready here with me and has spent most of the time talking about her new boyfriend Chesney and how loved up they are. She keeps telling me all about his band and how he has a friend that she wants to set me up with and I keep having to try and change the subject. It's not that I don't find guys attractive, I do, but right now the only person I think of or that I'm interested in, in that way is Sian. Katy is my best friend and I tell her everything, everything but the fact that I think I may be gay or bi or whatever constantly thinking about, wanting to touch, wanting to kiss, wanting to be with Sian makes me. Not that I don't think she'd support me because I'm pretty sure she would, I'm just a little scared… okay a lot scared.

'Wow Sophie you look hot!' Katy says entering my bedroom whilst I'm finishing my makeup in the mirror. After much debate I'd chosen to wear my new black mini dress showing off just the right amount of cleavage and leg with my black heels and I'm wearing my hair down and wavy.

'So, did you invite any hot guys I don't know about?' she asks.

'Katy, you have a boyfriend.'

'Yeah, but YOU don't and anyway, it does no harm to look.'

'You're terrible' I state with a smirk. 'And what makes you think I WANT a boyfriend? Now come on get ready, we need to leave soon.'

'Okay okay… jeez Soph, anyone would think you were savings yourself for marriage. If I didn't already know about Ryan…' I shoot her a quick 'shut the hell up' look, which she instantly understands and raises her hands up in a defeated manner, before making her way to the bathroom to get changed.

Ryan was a mistake. I dated him last year when we first started college and we were together for a few months during which time I lost my virginity to him. I didn't love him, but I did really like him and we were a couple, so it didn't feel wrong. We only had sex a couple of times though cos' I found out he'd cheated on me with some tramp named Amber who was in university and was known for sleeping around with other peoples boyfriends, and from what I'd heard, with other peoples girlfriends aswell. Of course I dumped him straight away and promised myself that I will make sure that the next person I sleep with will be someone I actually love and more importantly, trust. 

We've been at The Rovers for an hour already. I'd finally managed to get Katy to hurry up in between her rambling on even more about Chesney and his band and how he's bringing his friend Tommy with him to my party, much to my disapproval. Katie wants us to be able to go out on double dates… and that would be fine, if my date was Sian and not a teenage band member who just wants to get drunk and talk about playing drums.

I've been doing the rounds of chatting with the guests, thanking them for coming to help me celebrate. I'm having a good time and I've had a couple of vodka and cokes as well as a couple of shots insisted upon by Katy, but I can't help but keep glancing at the door for a certain blonde who is yet to arrive, I'm really hoping she shows up.

Standing next to the duke box trying to find some decent tunes to put on for when my dad's selection has finished, god the man has terrible taste, Katy suddenly pushes me to the side.

'Oh oh, that one that one that one!' she squeals before pressing 'Give Me Everything by Pitbull.' We continue scrolling though the different artists and songs on offer, as I glance towards the door seeing a few more people enter. As I'm about to turn back to the duke box to supervise Katy and make sure her next choice of song is not going to empty the pub, I catch a glimpse of blonde hair entering behind some others. I know that hair, I've admired the body it belongs to every week for the last 5 months.

I can't take my eyes from the door as Sian walks in. She looks amazing, wearing figure hugging jeans and a simple black top with black heels. I watch as she stands just inside the door and looks around the pub before making her way to the bar. As I'm staring at her, I can't help but notice that so is nearly every pair of male eyes in the place and I feel jealousy run through me. I just continue to stand and watch her from where I am as she leans on the bar and Becky moves to serve her.

**Sian's POV**

I've just arrived at the pub for Sophie's party and the place is packed, she must be pretty popular, though that doesn't surprise me. She's beautiful, funny, smart and she has legs to die for – if you could have seen the shorts she was wearing the other day during our driving lesson, my god I just wanted to tell her there and then how I feel about her, but of course I didn't. I shouldn't be thinking about her this way, I'm her driving instructor, I'm older than her and besides I don't even know if she's gay, I mean I don't even know if I am, I've never been attracted to another woman like this before, but it doesn't stop my feelings. I may only get to see her once a week and only for an hour, most of which is spent with her having to concentrate on the road, but even still I love it. I can't help but look at her sometimes and just imagine if she was mine, if it wasn't a driving lesson we were on, if it was just a day out with her and we were heading somewhere special. But those times will be gone soon too as she is pretty much ready to take her test and then she won't need me anymore, but I will still need her. I can't imagine not getting the feeling of butterflies in my stomach anymore the way I do every time I see her or lately when I even just think about her. I mean, since I met her I haven't once gone out on a date. I'm falling for this girl and I feel like if I went out with someone else I would be cheating on her, or at least my feelings for her… strange I know, but that's just how I see it.

I scan around the pub but I can't see her, she's probably off busy with her friends, so I make my way over to the bar to get a drink.

'What can I get ya luv?' the blonde behind the bar asks me.

'Small white wine please?' I state with a smile while digging in my bag for my money.

'So, how do you know our Sophie then?' she asks me while pouring my drink. I get butterflies at the mention of her name.

'Erm, I'm giving her driving lessons.' I respond as she hands me my drink and I go to hand her the money.

'It's on the house luv.' She says winking at me as I smile placing my money back in my bag. 'So you're Sian then?' she continues. I quickly look up to her as she smiles and I nod. 'She's around here somewhere, she'll be happy you made it.'

'I wouldn't have missed it for anything…' oh god I sound pathetic. 'I err… I just feel bad I'm so late.'

'Knowing Sophie she'll not mind… oh s'cuse me luv, I just gotta…' she nods towards a couple of guys waiting to be served at the other side of the bar.

'Yeah, no problem, and thanks for the drink.' I say as she makes her way over to serve them. 'Pfffffff' I breath out raising my head a little looking to the ceiling, as a hand on my shoulder causes me to jump and spin round to see the most breathtaking sight standing in front of me.

'Sian, hey, I'm so glad you made it.' she says in her sweet voice. She's wearing a little black dress that fits her perfectly, she looks so gorgeous it makes me speechless and also feel a little underdressed. My eyes trail her body taking in the sight and seeing her long slim legs, I know that I'm staring at her but I can't help it. 'Sian…?' she makes me snap out of my trance I'm in as I move my eyes up to hers, seeing her grinning at me.

'Hi Soph.' I say with a smile taking in how amazing the lighting makes her eyes look.

'That for me?' she asks playfully pointing to the envelope I'm still holding.

'Sure is, I didn't know what you'd like so I took some initiative… anyway I hope you like it' I say handing it to her, seeing her face light up.

'Can I open it now?' she asks with a hopeful tone in her voice and raising her eyebrows.

'Course' I say with a smile, as she takes a seat at the bar and I copy her actions. She carefully peels open the envelope with a look of intrigue on her face.

As she removes the card and opens it, a smile lights up her face and I can't help but copy.

'Sian this is fantastic, thank you.' She says turning to me.

'So you like them then?' I ask her, just to make sure.

'Bruno Mars tickets… OF COURSE I like them.' She brings me into a hug wrapping her arms around my neck as place my right arm around her back, my other hand still holding my drink. I inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo and loving the feeling of holding her, I don't want to let go.

After a few moments, I reluctantly pull away. 'I'm glad you like them Soph, I was worried you might not be into him.'

'No, I love them, I do, but you really shouldn't have spent so much.'

'Don't be daft, and I really didn't.' I tell her, and the truth is I really didn't.

The thing is, I spend time as a driving instructor, but that's mainly because I love to drive and teaching someone something new just gives it more of a purpose. I don't do it because I need the money, I don't need it. One of the perks of being owner of a record company is the money, not to mention being able to get tickets to almost any music event I want. My dad started the company up years back and I've worked there since I was 14, during summer holidays, Christmas, Easter, any spare time I had I spent it working for my dad. Then after leaving school I took up a full time position working the longest hours out of anyone there and helping to bring in new talent. My commitment to it, meant that when my dad decided to take early retirement and move to France, he signed the company over to me and I've been running it ever since. I don't really tell many people about it though, I just don't want them only wanting to know me because of my contacts.

'So, can I get the birthday girl a drink?' I ask her as she's still standing reading over the tickets.

'Erm, I think Chesney was going to get us another round' she says glancing around the bar.

'Oh right.' I say trying to hide my disappointment.

'But I've just had a better offer' she says with a wink, 'Vodka and coke please'. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face as I turn to order her drink.

**Sophie's POV**

Sian hands me my drink and I gesture for us to move to sit in one of the booths. We slide into opposite sides of the table.

'So, you been having a good night?' Sian asks me as she takes a sip of her drink.

'Yeah thanks, but it got better since you got here.' Usually I'd be too shy to flirt with her, but I think the drinks I've had so far have helped me relax a bit more and just go with it. And I don't think she minds, because she's now smiling at me.

'Oh really…?' she asks with a grin.

'Sure, now I've got Bruno Mars tickets.' I respond trying to keep a straight face but failing as she laughs making me also.

Me and Sian have been sat for about an hour now and I have never enjoyed spending time with someone so much. Sure I've spent time with her during my driving lessons but that's different, this time she's actually come to my party to see me when she didn't have to, she's not been paid to like with my driving lesson, and she's gave me one of the best birthday presents... I can't believe she got me Bruno Mars tickets, that's like the coolest thing ever. She's just amazing to talk to and I even found out that she went to the same high school as me, but she left the year that I started.

'Sophiiiiiiiiiie, there you are.' Katy comes over wrapping her arms round my in some sort of death grip, I can't believe how fast she gets drunk. 'I was looking for you, Tommy's here to see you and he's looking pretty hot.' I look at Sian to see her frown a little, oh god I hope she doesn't think he's my boyfriend.

'I'm busy right now Katy, I'm talking to Sian.'

'But you've been gone ages, just come over and say hi at least.'

I was about to speak again, but before I had the chance Sian spoke up.

'It's okay Sophie, you can go over to your friends, I've kept you from them long enough' she says with a polite smile.

'Seeeeee, she doesn't mind, now come on.' Katy says tugging on my arms trying to get me to stand up.

I look over to Sian again, 'I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere.'

'Don't worry about me, I should be going soon anyway' she replies as I feel my heart drop a little.

'Please, I'll just be a minute, and the band will be playing soon too, you can't miss that.' I say grasping at anything that will make her stay a little longer. She smiles at me and nods as I feel myself mirror her actions as I allow Katy to pull me away.

Walking over, or rather being dragged over too where Chesney and his band are stood setting up next to the small makeshift stage that Becky had Steve organise for tonight, I glance back at Sian giving her an apologetic look raising my hand and indicating with my finger that I'll be just one minute, as she smiles back at me, making me do the same.

I turn around at the sound of Chesney's voice. 'Hey babe' he calls to out to Katy wrapping his arm around her before giving her a kiss. 'Happy Birthday Sophie!' he says turning to me and smiling.

'Thanks Ches' I reply 'Thanks for playing tonight by the way. How's things going with the band anyway?' I ask.

'Great. We just got a new drummer Tommy, Katy mentioned you'd like to meet him' he says as I quickly look to Katy as she's trying to hold in a laugh and I scowl at her. 'Hey Tommy!' Chesney calls over his shoulder as I shake my head at Katy narrowing my eyes as she leans over to me and whispers 'Be nice' just as a blond lad appears from behind Chesney holding drumsticks and a cheesy grin on his face. Great, here we go…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie's POV**

I've been stood here for the past 25 minutes while this Tommy fella has been dragging on about drums or something, I haven't really been listening. All I can think of is the gorgeous blonde that's sat waiting for me over the other side of the pub. I can't believe she got me Bruno Mars tickets, that's like the best present ever… except of course her showing up tonight. I glance over in her direction for what feels like the millionth time since I've been stood here and each time I have she's smiled back and waved to tell me it's okay that I'm over here. But it's not, I wanna be over there with her right now, but I promised Katy. Since I've been over here, I've seen her have to talk to my Dad, then Rita and even Norris at one stage, I bet she didn't expect to be thrust into such an exciting evening eh?! Just as I'm about to turn back to pretend to be listening to Tommy again, I see yet another person approach Sian, and this person also has hair I can always recognise but not for it being good… Ryan!

I see Sian smile at him and she says something while pointing in my direction as if telling him that she's waiting for me. He doesn't back off though, in fact he turns to look in my direction and smirks before pushing his way in next to her in the booth. This cannot be happening!

I've barely taken my eyes of Sian and Ryan for the past 15 minutes and as every minute passes, he seems to be moving closer to her. At one point he had placed his hand on top on hers and for a few moments I daydreamed that I went all Bruce Lee on his ass. Thankfully before I had to though, I saw her remove her hand awkwardly from under his and place it on her own lap. She suddenly moved her gaze in my direction and caught me looking over and I quickly looked away, embarrassed that I was caught staring. But it wasn't long before I turned to keep my eye on Ryan again, God I hate him. I'm pretty sure he's doing this on purpose trying to get to me, thinking I'll be jealous, and he's right, I am jealous, but just not for the reason he's intending. Sian came here for me, and yet I'm standing here pretending to listen to some random bloke I have absolutely no interest in as he every so often plays air drums and continues to go on and on about the band, while Ryan paws over my Sian… what the hell am I doing?!

'Sorry, I gotta go.' I say turning back to Tommy, interrupting him mid–sentence causing him to stand there with his mouth open like a fish. I begin to move away in the opposite direction towards Sian and Ryan, but before I can get away feel someone grab my arm and turn to see Katy.

'Where are you going?' she asks me, 'I thought you'd like him…I mean he's in a band… you love music and people in bands.'

'I'm just not interested Katy.' I say tugging my arm back from her and pushing my way through the pub. I finally get to where they were sitting but the booth is empty, I guess she finally got sick of waiting for me I think to myself, as I start to get a horrible feeling that she might of gone somewhere with Ryan… of all people it would have to be him wouldn't it. Anyway, it was stupid of me to think that she would like me the same way I like her. I let out a deep breath as I turn around and I'm suddenly met by the most beautiful set of eyes.

'Didn't think I'd leave without saying bye did you?'

'Erm… no?' I half answer, half ask quirking an eyebrow. I honestly don't know whether she would, I mean I wouldn't have blamed her. She raises her eyebrows at me and has a smirk on her face, clearly my answer wasn't that convincing. 'Okay, maybe' I say feeling kind of stupid 'I just thought that maybe you got sick of waiting on me, and I saw you talking to Ryan so I thought…'

'Hey' she interrupts me, 'Sick of you?' she asks, 'No chance'. I feel myself blush, but I don't move my eyes from hers. 'But I do actually have to get going, I have to be up early in the morning, I'm really sorry.'

'Okay.' I say looking down trying to disguise my disappointment that I'm sure is showing in my face right now. I haven't even had the chance to ask her if she wants to come to the concert with me.

'Enjoy the rest of your night Sophie' she says smiling her beautiful smile.

Damn it, I'm just gonna do it! 'Erm, Sian…?' I ask looking at her.

'Yeah?' she asks looking slightly concerned.

'I erm, I just wanted to ask if you… well, I wanted to know if maybe you would want to go to the concert with me? I mean, you bought the tickets for me and well I just thought that maybe you'd like to go if you're not busy or anything?' I ramble out.

'I really would love to soph, but I can't.' she says and I feel my heart sink. 'I'm already busy next Friday when it's on.' She pauses as she seems to take in my expression for a moment, which I can imagine looks pretty disappointed. 'But I love that you asked me, thank you.' She continues as she smiles again and then leans in to hug me wrapping her arms around me as I did to her earlier this evening. I copy the gesture, and I feel a shiver run through me as I take in the smell of her perfume and the feeling of being in her arms. 'Happy Birthday Soph' she whispers in my ear and before she moves away I feel her soft lips kiss my cheek. 'See ya soon' she says as she turns and I watch her make her way through the pub to the door. I want to run over to her, pull her back into my arms and kiss her so badly, but I don't, I just stay frozen where I am and watch as she leaves. Once she reaches the door, she turns around to wave at me and gives me one last smile before disappearing from my sight. I reach up and touch the cheek that she kissed still feeling a tingling sensation… all I can think is Wow!

Broken from my daze as someone approaches me, I turn slightly to see Ryan stood next to me. 'Alright Sophie?' he says with a smirk.

'What do you want?' I ask.

'That's no way to speak to someone that comes to your Birthday party is it.'

'Well, I don't remember you being invited.' I snap at him as he moves behind me and continues.

'Well, you may not be feeling friendly this evening, but that hot blonde that was here earlier certainly was.'

I spin round to face him. 'Bog off Ryan!' I spit at him.

'Jealous are we?' he asks with a smug look on his face.

'No chance!'

'Sure, you don't seem it' he sniggers, 'You know you still want me.'

That's it, I've had it with this pain in the ass. 'Look mate, I actually still have some self-respect left even after going out with you. And as for Sian, dream on, she's way outta your league, you sad little rock star wannabe!' I say as I push past him as he stands looking pretty pissed off at being rejected again as well as being insulted. He's been in a band for the past couple of years, he's the lead singer and honestly, he's terrible, but he's still clinging to the dream.

I make my way over to Katy who has now perched herself in front of the bar getting ready for Chesney's band to play and I take a seat next to her. 'Hey, where you run off to?' she asks.

'Just saying bye to people.' I tell her as she nods slightly. 'Hey, Katy?'

'Yeah?' she asks back, still with her eyes towards the stage.

Fancy going to see Bruno Mars?' I ask as I wave the tickets in the air. She turns towards me as her eyes widen before she leaps from her seat squealing and almost wrestles me to the floor.

**Sian's POV**

I've just left Sophie's party, telling her I had to be up early in the morning, and that's true, but that's not the real reason I left. When I saw the band setting up on the stage, I recognised one of the lads, Chesney Brown I think his name is. He'd been at the record company earlier in the week trying to get us to sign them to our label, and what are the odds that he turns out to be one of Sophie's friends. I feel bad just leaving the party like that, I really wanted to spend some time with Sophie tonight and get to chat more than we have done over the past few months, but I really just don't want her finding out about what I do, not yet, it will just makes things complicated. Don't get me wrong, I don't think she's one of those people that will try and use me for money or contacts or anything, but I just want to get to know her better first and I want her to get to know me for who I am, not for what I have.

I still feel a little bit of a buzz though, from the fact that she asked me to go to the concert with her. It's possible that she just asked me out of politeness, I mean like she said, I gave her the tickets, but when I hugged her I could have sworn I felt her shiver and the pub was definitely not cold, and honestly I love the thought that she wants to spend more time with me aswell. Like I told her though, I can't go, but hopefully I'll get a glimpse of her there. You see I'm busy that night cos I'm already going to be at the concert for work. One of the bands my company represents, The Heights, is supporting Bruno's UK tour and I need to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I make my way down the street and around the corner to where I parked my car and hop in. Feeling myself smile as I begin driving away, I can only wish for next Wednesday to arrive quickly so I can see her beautiful face again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie's POV**

'Sophie, time to get up!' I hear my mum shouting from the bottom of the stairs. Opening my eyes slowly, the light from outside reflecting through my window makes me squint slightly as I outstretch my arms above my head and focus on the clock beside my bed which shows 7:30am.

'Urgh…' I begin grumbling to myself just before I'm interrupted.

_'SOPHIE!'_

'Okay, okay, I'm up!' I shout back as I throw back the covers and drag myself up. Grabbing my dressing gown from where it's lying over the chair in front of my desk, I make my way to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, feeling the hot water running over my body, I feel a smile forming as I realise what day it is… Wednesday.

Today's going to be a great day.

Since arriving at college this morning, I haven't been able to concentrate, as my thoughts are constantly on a certain someone. Entering the study hall and taking a seat next to Katy, she looks up and gives me a smile as I copy her actions.

'Alright everyone, I expect to see some actual studying going on please.' Mr. Jenkins says loudly as he takes his seat. Sighing, I open my books and start to skim over the pages not really taking in the information in front of me. I've pretty much just spent the entire day so far thinking about later in the day, when I'll get to see Sian again. She is actually all I've thought about over the last few days and I've been caught daydreaming so much, people are starting to think I have the attention span of a toddler, if only they knew how much attention I do actually pay to one subject in particular. It's pretty crazy, I mean it's not like anything is even going on between us, or that I even know that she likes me like that, but I can't stop thinking about her. When she hugged me goodbye at my party and then kissed my cheek… yeah it was only on the cheek, but I could have passed out right there and then. I just wanted to tell her right then how amazing she is and how often I think about her, but maybe that would come across a little weird, I mean I think about her ALL THE TIME. I've even considered texting her, I mean I have her number, of course I have her number, she my driving instructor and I need it in case I ever have to cancel a lesson, like I would ever do that… but anyway, it would seem a bit random if I just decided to text her after having her number for the last 5 months and never having used it before, so I haven't, I've just waited…

'Sophie…' I hear as someone nudges me, but I'm still stuck in my own little Sian bubble.

'Sophie!' I hear again, as I'm broken from my thoughts and turn my head to see Katy looking as me quizzically. 'Where were you?' she asked with a sly grin on her face.

'What? Nowhere.' I say as I look to the clock realising I've been thinking about Sian for the entire study period, I begin collecting my stuff from the desk, 'Just zoned out I guess.'

'Come on Soph, who is he?' she asks.

'No one'

'Is it Tommy, cos I thought…'

'No way!' I say cutting her off, perhaps a little harsher than intended, but seriously I want her to know, nu huh, no way, never!

'Then who? You've been like this for days now ever since your party, and he was the only one I saw you speaking to.' I look away from her as I continue to put my stuff away as I pick up my bag.

'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not like anything.' I say as I turn to head to the door with Katy following beside me.

'I don't get it, I mean the only other person you showed even the slightest bit of interest in that night was…' she stops mid-sentence as I continue to walk down the corridor waiting for her to finish, but she doesn't, and it's then I realise that she is no longer beside me. I turn around slowly, expecting that whatever conclusion she has suddenly come to will require me to prepare myself for a look of confusion, anger or even disgust, but as I turn I see Katy stood staring at me with a massive grin on her face.

'I knew it!' she says folding her arms in front of her chest.

'Katy I…'

'Don't even try and deny it, I knew I hadn't imagined it, you like her don't you, Sian, your driving instructor, you totally fancy her?!'

'Erm, I don't know…' I start as she raises her eyebrows at me. 'Urrgh, what I mean is, I don't know what to say to you right now… I mean, aren't you angry or something?'

'Angry? Why would I be angry Soph?' she asks me while giving me a strange look, which seems to be one of concern.

'Well I don't know, I just thought that maybe you'd…'

'What? Hate you because you like a lass?' she says as I nod slightly. 'Listen Soph, from what I know, you don't get to choose who you like, it comes with who you are, and who you are is my best friend, nothing can change that, ever!'

'Really?' I ask with raised eyebrows.

'Really!' she says with a grin pulling me into a hug as I feel my smile growing. 'Now come on.' She says breaking the hug. 'We have a free period next and I want to hear everything. Does Sian know you like her? Does she like you back? When are you seeing her again? I want details Webster!' she says dragging me by my arm through the college doors, as I laugh at how excited she is.

I'm now sat on the wall outside my house waiting for Sian to pick me up for my driving lesson, after having spent the last couple of hours talking to Katy and trying to keep up with her questioning. I am really excited to see Sian today, even more than normal, especially after speaking to Katy earlier. I never in a million years thought she'd take it so well, but she did, she wanted to know everything just like any time before when I've fancied a lad. She didn't seem to care at all that this time I had feelings for a woman. In fact she said that she thinks Sian likes me the same way, saying she saw the way we both looked at each other at my party, but Katy was drunk by the time Sian even got there, so I couldn't believe what she thinks she saw even if I wanted to.

As I continue to think about everything that's happened today, I hear a familiar sound and automatically feel butterflies in my stomach as I look up waiting to see Sian's car turn the corner. A couple of seconds later and there she is looking as stunning as ever as she pulls up next to me. As usual she slides into the passenger seat leaving the driver seat free for me, as I hop down from the wall and walk over to the car getting in.

'Hi Soph.' she says as I turn in her direction and smile, and she looks stunning as per usual.

'Hey.' I say back. It's all I can get out right now, still trying to control the butterflies in my stomach as I look at her.

'How'd did the rest of your night go last Friday? She asks me.

'Erm… good yeah.' I reply knowing that it would have been a lot better had Sian stayed longer.

'I'm glad. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, I wish I could have.'

'Yeah, me too.' I say, as she shows a small smile, which makes me look to her lips, which I think she notices.

'So…' she clears her throat, 'You ready?' she asks gesturing towards the road.

Quickly looking back to her eyes. 'Eh yeah.' I stumble out as I twist to fasten my seat belt and set myself up to drive.

Pulling up in front of my house again after having spent the entire driving lesson trying to figure out what to say to Sian, I'm starting to get really annoyed with myself and it's only when I hear Sian's voice that I realise that I've zoned out and I'm sat just staring at the steering wheel.

'Is everything okay Sophie?' she asks gently, concern evident in her voice.

'Yeah, everything's fine.' I reply still staring ahead with my hands still resting on the steering wheel.

'Are you sure?' she asks as I feel her touch my arm softly for a moment. 'I'm here if you need to t…'

'I'm gonna miss you…' I cut her off before she can finish. 'When I don't have driving lessons anymore… I'm gonna miss seeing you every week... miss spending time with you I guess.' I wait a few moments before I dare to look in her direction, unsure of what her reaction will be. I finally face her and her expression is unreadable. Damn it, I've probably freaked her out. 'I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable… I should just…' I mumble gesturing towards my house, as I reach for the door.

'Soph wait…' I feel her grip my arm gently, as I turn back and look down to her hand where it rests on my arm. 'You haven't made me uncomfortable' she says as I look up into her eyes. After a few moments I find myself glancing down to her lips just as I did earlier and I look back to her eyes to see her watching me, almost as if she's studying me. I keep my eyes on hers getting major butterflies in my stomach, I start to lean in, moving my gaze between her eyes and lips as I continue to move slowly towards her. I'm so close to her face, I can feel her warm breath as it hits my lips while she still looks into my eyes as if she's looking straight into my soul, god this girl is insanely gorgeous and I'm about to kiss her…

'Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed…' my phone starts to ring making me jump away from Sian. I quickly take it out of my pocket and look to see Katy's name flash on the screen. Choosing to reject the call, I make a mental note to kill Katy later. Still looking at my phone, I hear Sian speak.

'At least I know I definitely chose the right present for you then.' I look up to her as she smiles gesturing towards my phone, referring to the Bruno Mars song it was just playing.

'Yeah, was perfect.' I smile back as thoughts of kissing her begin to enter my mind again.

'So you excited then… about the concert on Friday?' she asks me, clearly moving the attention away from the almost kiss. I feel a little disappointed, but hey she didn't move away from me when I was so close, so that has to mean something.

'Yeah, I can't wait. Katy nearly had a heart attack when I told her I had tickets.' I reply giggling, as Sian does the same.

'Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed…' my phone starts to ring again as I let out a sigh looking to see Katy's name flash on the screen again as I choose to reject it again hearing Sian let out a small laugh.

'Someone's not giving up' she says.

'Yeah, sorry… she's relentless when she wants something.'

'No worries, that's not always a bad quality' she says looking at me and I'm sure I see her quickly glance towards my lips. 'Anyway, I better…' she says nodding out the front of the car.

'Oh yeah, sure…' I say as I open the door 'See ya Sian' I say stepping out of the car.

'Bye Soph, have a great time Friday.' she calls as I close the door watching her slide back into the driver's seat. Taking a step back, I wave to her as she drives off. Looking to my phone as it starts ringing again, I take a deep breath before I press to accept the call lifting it to my face.

'Katy, you are so dead!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie's POV**

I'm getting ready to go to the Bruno Mars concert with Katy's who's due round my house anytime. Knowing I'll be on my feet the entire time, I want to be comfortable and I've opted to wear my new Diesel skinny jeans, a long pink top and my black converse. Honestly, I probably wold have made more of an effort had Sian been able to come with me.

Sitting at my desk fixing my hair and makeup in the mirror, I hear the doorbell before someone answering it and what sounds like a muffled conversation from downstairs. After a few minutes, I hear a small knock at my bedroom door and look in the reflection to see Katy entering slowly.

'Hey Sophie.' She says quietly and I can tell she is still being cautious around me, as she makes her way over to take a seat on the edge of my bed.

After my driving lesson on Wednesday, I managed to restrain myself from strangling Katy for interrupting my moment with Sian, but I was pretty annoyed with her and let her know it. She's been apologising to me ever since and I know it really wasn't her fault, she didn't know she was interrupting anything, but I still can't help being a little pissed off at the whole situation, knowing that had she waited just a minute longer to phone me, my lesson would have ended differently.

'Hi.' I say turning round on my chair, knowing that she's waiting for me to scream at her or something, I decide it's probably better to put her out of her misery. 'Look Katy, I'm not mad at you, I was just a bit annoyed.'

'A bit?' she says raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Okaaaay, I was a lot annoyed… but I'm sorry for having a go okay, it wasn't your fault.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, really.' I say with a small smile as she copies my actions. 'Now come on.' Getting up from the chair, I grab her hands pulling her up from my bed. 'We don't wanna keep Bruno waiting now do we.' I say as she starts laughing and we make our way out of my room.

'Thanks Lloyd' both Katy and I shout cheerfully as we step out of the taxi and look up towards the Arena and the massive queues which are already filtering in through the doors. Making our way towards them, we casually and very discreetly slip into to the queue near the front

'Thanks Lloyd.' both Katy and I shout cheerfully as we step out of the taxi and look up at the arena and the queues of people already beginning to be filtered through the doors. Katy links arms with me and we make our way discreetly into the queue near to the front without being noticed… well, no harm in helping things move quicker, especially with the weather the way it is. Holding our tickets as we get closer to the door, the security guys are scanning each one. Both Katy and I hold our tickets out as one of the security guys scans them and we start to follow everyone else making our way into the main arena.

'Hold up girls!' we hear the security guy call from behind us as we turn to look at him. 'You two need to go that way.' he says pointing towards another set of doors. 'Tony… these two as well!' he called over to a smartly dressed man, as Katy and I look at each other before making our way over to the Tony fella who directs us through a set of doors which lead to a corridor which is brightly lit as Katy clings on to my arm.

'Hey, why are we going this way?' I ask as we walk along but the guy doesn't answer.

'I know you like her an' all, but do you think Sian may have given you some dodgy tickets?' Katy whispered to me as we continued following through the corridor.

'Don't be daft' I shot back just as the guy slowed to a stop at one of the doors at the side of the corridor.

'This way ladies he says opening the door for us and gesturing for us to enter the room. As we cautiously walk through, Katy nods her head towards the sign on the door which reads, 'Private'.

'Now usually these rooms are reserved for larger parties of people, but you have the whole place to yourselves this evening.' Tony said following them into the room. 'The bar is fully stocked, complimentary food is on the way. The first band is on stage in an hour, you can watch from over there' he said pointing to or when you're ready to join the crowd, leave through that door' he said pointing to another door at the far end of the room, 'Take a right and follow the stairs down, and you'll be able to get straight to the front.' He finished as Katy and I looked at him in disbelief. 'Oh, and before I forget, wear these at all times.' he said handing us each a pass to wear round our necks. 'And if you need anything else, just dial 001 and ask for Tony.' He said pointing to the phone at the end of the bar and then back at himself as he started making his way out of the room.

'Wait!' I shout to him making him turn around. 'What is all this? Why are we in here?'

'Your tickets of course.' He said gesturing towards the one I'm still holding in my hand. 'Have fun ladies.' he said with a smile, leaving the room letting the door close behind him. I turn back to Katy as we both just look at each other, then around the room at our surroundings before back at each other again.

'OH MY GOD, Sophieeee, this is awesome!' Katy squeals as she runs and dives straight on to one of the leather sofas, I say one of them, cos there's three.

'Wh… what… well, do you think they have the wrong people?' I say speechless at the possibility that this could really be intended for us.

'No, no, no, no, no!' Katy says jumping up as she walks passed me making her way over to the bar lifting two glasses from underneath and starting to pour vodka into them. 'You cannot take this away from me Sophie Webster, this is the best thing ever, wait til everyone at college hears about this!'

Katy and I have been in this room for the past hour having drinks, watching the huge flat screen tv on the wall, taking pictures on our phones and looking down on the crowds from the viewing balcony, waving every so often when people realise we're here. The place is packed out!

'Hey, Katy, you reckon we should head down there soon?' I call from the balcony after checking the time on my watch. 'I mean, Tony did say that the first band would be coming on about now.'

'What's the rush?' she replies from where she's sprawled out on one of the sofas watching MTV with the table in front of her filled with drinks and food. 'We have this amazing room, and we can see everything from the balcony. Plus, we can get to the front anytime we want just like he said, as long as we wear these.' she said holding up the pass round her neck and trying to pull a puppy dog face.

'Fine, but when the bands start coming on we're going down, the atmosphere is better when you're in the crowd.'

'Deal!' she says happily, as I make my way over to the bar to make us another drink. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I type a text message to Sian.

_Hey Sian,_

Wow - I can't believe these tickets. Best present anyone's ever given me, you're amazing! Thank you so much.

Soph xxx

Having seconds thoughts about what I've written and the kisses at the end, I'm about to delete it and start again when suddenly, the crowd starts cheering making me jump. Looking back to my phone again, I see the message sending and try to cancel it unable to do so. Sighing to myself, I put my phone back in my pocket and make my way the balcony to see a band making their way on stage.

'Katy, the first bands about to start.' I shout to her.

'Who is it?' she asks not moving from her spot on the sofa.

'The Heights. I heard they just got signed to a major label. Come on, let's go down and watch them.'

'Nooooooo not yet, we can just watch from the balcony.'

'Well, you can stay here if you want, but I'm going down now. See you down there.' I say, quickly making my way out the door, knowing that she won't want to stay by herself.

'SOPHIE!' she shouts after me as I make my way out the door leading into the arena.

Making my way down the stairs, I hear Katy call my name again, the sound of a door closing and then footsteps as she starts running down the stairs behind me. 'Sophieeee, wait up!' she calls as I start laughing and begin moving faster down the stairs, before reaching the bottom and hiding round the corner waiting for her to catch up. Hearing here footsteps slow as she comes down the final few stairs, I hear her breathing heavy from running. 'Soph?' she calls quietly while taking a few more steps in my direction, 'Sophie?!' she calls again starting to sound annoyed, 'Come on Sophie, where ar….'

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' she screams as I jump out from where I'm hiding as I burst into fits of laughter as Katy hold her hands to her chest in shock. 'Sophie, you scared the … out of me!'

'Sorry Katie, but your face was priceless.' I say as she tries to put on an annoyed expression but I can still see her trying not to smile. 'Now come on, let's get out there, we're missing it.' We both turn around and suddenly taking a quick look around realising we're in the wrong place.

'Errr, I think we've gone the wrong way Soph.'

'Yeah, let's go back the way we came, we must have just come down too many floors.' I say tugging on her arm and starting to walk away, I'm suddenly pulled backwards behind a wall.

'KATY, what are you…'

'Shhhhhh.'

'Why are you shushing me?'

'Look!' she says as she peers around the corner, 'It's Bruno Mars!' she half whispers have squeals. We both peer around the corner to see Bruno Mars and his band coming out of a room at the other end of the corridor being escorted by security as they start to walk in the opposite direction. Katy stepped out from behind the corner in front of me as she took a few steps in the same direction that they had gone as I pull her back.

'What you doing?'

'What do you mean what am I doing? I'm following Bruno Mars, der! Now come on!' She started walking casually down the corridor as I quickly scampered to keep up with her.

'Katy, we're gonna get caught.'

'Oh come on Soph, live a little.' We keep walking, but just as we reach a set of double doors at the end of the corridor we hear voices coming in our direction as we both look at each other in panic and I grab Katy's arm pulling her in through the nearest doorway and quickly closing the door behind us. Hearing the voices get closer outside the door, I quickly look around the room and see a bathroom.

'Quick, in here!' I say tugging Katy with me as we scramble into the bathroom and pull the door over just in time as people enter the room.

'Yeah, let me just grab my phone and then we can head stage side.' I instantly recognise the voice, it's one I can't wait to hear every week.

'Sian?' I barely whisper to myself as I slowly and silently push the door open slightly so I can peer through the slight crack. Seeing Sian walking passed towards the mirror in the other room and picking her phone, I get sudden butterflies in my stomach and feel myself smiling. I'm about to push the door open fully when I see the reflection of someone else standing in the room and I also instantly recognise them making my heart sinks.

'Oh Amber, before I forget, the band signed these for you earlier.' Sian says handing her photos and a few cds. I feel myself frowning as I watch them, how the hell does Amber know Sian?

'Ahhh, you're the best Sian, thanks!' Amber squeals as she almost jumps on Sian and grips round her neck before kissing her cheek.

'No problem' Sian smiles at her. 'Come on Bruno will be going on stage soon, so if you want to meet him we'll have to hurry.' Sian says as they make their way back out of the room.

'Have they gone?' Katy whispers.

'Yeah, they're gone…' I say as I open the bathroom door and step out into the other room again.

'Was that…'

'Yeah, Sian… and Amber…' I say feeling my eyes beginning to welling up.

'Aww Soph…' Katy starts to speak again, but I cut her off.

'No, it doesn't matter does it, I mean it's not as if we're anything is it.' I say feeling my voice breaking.

'But you don't even know if…'

'And I don't want to. Now come on, we're missing the show.' I say making my way out of the room back into the corridor and back towards the stairs to find my way into the arena.

**Sian's POV**

So far this evening is going great. The Heights have been on stage for about half an hour now and the crowd is going wild for them, I'm so glad we signed them when we did, they're gonna be huge. I'm now stood stage side with Amber next to me, another part of the evening that's going fantastically. Amber is the daughter of Dev Alahan who owns a bunch of venues throughout the UK and we're currently in talks about getting our more recently signed acts playing in a number of them to help promote their new albums. He happened to mention that his daughter Amber is a huge Bruno Mars fan and it seemed that her being able to accompany us to the gig tonight would help to get our bands feet just that little bit further through his venue doors. I've already managed to let her meet him and now she gets to watch the whole show from the stage side. She seems nice enough, although she is a little clingy and quite touchy feely, but I guess it's harmless, she just young and excited about this whole evening.

Looking down to my phone and scrolling through my text messages, one stands out from the rest – Sophie W. I smile and quickly scroll down and open it.

_Hey Sian,_

Wow - I can't believe these tickets. Best present anyone's ever given me, you're amazing! Thank you so much.

Soph xxx

Instantly feeling my smile grow wider as I read it, I quickly type a reply.

_Hey Soph,_

Don't mention it. I hope you're having a great time, you deserve it. Have an amazing night, can't wait to hear all about it.

Sian xxx

Realising that she's out there somewhere in the crowd makes me get butterflies in my stomach, but I also feel guilty that I lied to her by telling her I couldn't make it to the concert tonight. Knowing in my mind, that I'm up here with Amber, helping her to have a good time, to meet the band and get free stuff, when instead I could and would much rather be down there with Sophie, dancing, laughing, singing along, having fun, spending time with her like I wanted to be able to do for a while now. But in the back of my mind, I still hear my dad's words, 'Be careful Sian, people will always try and take advantage of you in this business, make sure you can trust them before you let them close.' But the thing is, I do trust Sophie, I don't know what it is about her, I don't even really know her that well, but I just feel I could tell her anything, I just don't want her opinion of me to change, I don't want her to think that I'm stuck up or something just cos I have money. I've got a close group of friends that have remained my friends since I was in school who I know I can always trust, and even though I don't always mean to, I seem to keep everyone else at a distance… but that's not what I want to do with Sophie, if anything I want her closer to me than anyone.

'Woooooooooo!' I'm broken from my thoughts by a high pitched Amber cheering as The Heights finish their set. Thanking the crowd and making their way off stage, they walk passed me as I follow them back down to the dressing rooms.

'Well done guys, you did fantastic and the crowd loved you...'

'Yeah fellas, you were well wicked, you're like The Wanted but you play your own instruments.' Amber says interrupting me as Danny the lead singer turns to look at me with a half amused expression.

'And you had to bring her again why?' he says quietly as Amber trots of in front trying to speak to the other bands members.

'Be nice Danny' I tell him. 'I know she's a bit much, but this time next week you could in playing one of Dev Alahan's clubs.'

'Yeah yeah, fine!' he says walking off to the dressing room. To some people it might seem as though we're using Amber, but in this business it's all about doing people favours, we do this favour for her father, and he does the bands a favour by letting them play at his clubs – simple. Making my back through the corridor, Amber comes hurtling towards me as she clamps her arms around my neck, this girl really needs to stop hugging me.

'Sian, this has been the best' she says as she pulls back suddenly moving her face closer to mine, I quickly move back as she frowns slightly before laughing it off. 'I went out with a guy in a band once, he was the lead singer.' she says out of the blue. 'He was proper amazing, left his girlfriend for me and everything, so romantic.' she continues.

'Oh right, what band is he in?' I ask trying to seem interested.

'Well you may not have heard of them, they've not been signed yet, they're called Cockroach Heaven'. She says looking at me expectantly. I smile slightly whilst shaking my head.

'Nope, not heard of them, but I'm sure if they're as good as you say, they'll do well.' This seems to satisfy her and she looks pleased with herself for having been able to tell me she's dated a band member.

'We're not together now though, he's not really my type anymore.' she says smiling at me, which makes me a little uncomfortable.

'Erm, we should go this way if you want to see Bruno Mars playing, he'll be on stage really soon.' I say turning to walk back in the direction of the stage, as Amber quickly catches up linking my arm – oh jeez!

**Sophie's POV**

Katy and I are near the front of the crowd in the arena. The Heights have just finished playing, they were awesome but now with no distraction, my mind's back on Sian. I can't believe she's here with Amber after she told me she couldn't make it and they're back stage together, they must know the band or something. And Amber was all over Sian, could she be any more obvious. At least I know now that Sian definitely doesn't like me like that, not if she's into Amber, cos me and Amber… we're nothing alike. Turning to see Katy texting Chesney on her phone, I decide to check if I have any messages. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone – 2 New Messages. Opening the first one, seeing it's from my mum.

_Hi Luv,_

Wasn't sure if you had your front door key. Have left the spare in the usual place. Hope you're having fun.

Mum x

Scrolling the next one, my heart skips a beat when I see who it's from.

_Hey Soph,_

Don't mention it. I hope you're having a great time, you deserve it. Have an amazing night, can't wait to hear all about it.

Sian xxx

I feel a smile grow, but it soon disappears when the thought of her and Amber enters my mind again. Staring at the message for a few moments longer, I decide against replying and shove my phone back in my pocket. I need to get over Sian, we're just never gonna happen I think to myself turning to Katy.

'Hey Katy, you know Tommy…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie's POV**

Rolling over in bed hearing a slight snoring from below I slowly open my eyes and look over the edge of my bed to see Katy sprawled out on the pull out bed with her makeup smudged on her face, as I remember back to last night. After the Bruno Mars concert we'd decided to go out for more drinks and ended up pretty much getting wasted, me thinking it would be a good idea to help me forget about the whole Sian and Amber thing, Katy thinking it was a good idea cos' she just likes getting drunk. Eventually after the club we were at closed, we came back to mine to carry on the drinking session and finally made it to bed about 4am. Now my head is pounding, as I climb my way to the end of my bed putting my dressing gown on, making my way out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of water taking a sip before reaching up into one of the cupboards to grab an aspirin. I walk into the living room and slump down on the sofa, switching on the tv and flicking through the channels before finally settling on The Simpsons. Not long afterwards, I her footsteps on the stairs and grumbling from a very hungover Katy.

'I need food' she whinges as she descends down the last few steps and makes her way over to the sofa, placing herself next to me.

'Bacon toasties?' I ask with my eyes still on the tv.

'YEAH!' she shouts before cringing at the volume of her own voice. 'Oww, my head' she grumbles as I chuckle at the state of her.

A couple of hours later and Katy and I finally managed to get ourselves out of the house and into town for some shopping. Now in one of our favourite stores, we're trying on loads of different outfits on as we chat from our changing cubicles which are next to each other.

'So, were you serious last night when you said you'd go on a date with Tommy?'

'Well yeah, I mean why not… I clearly have no chance with Sian do I.' I huff as I struggle to pull on a pair of jeans. 'So why not have some fun.'

'Soph, you still don't know that Sian and…'

'Katy I told you, I don't wanna know anymore. Anyway, she lied to me, she said she couldn't go to the concert, but clearly she was able to be there with Amber. So just forget it yeah?'

'Okay, well I'll get Chesney to speak to Tommy later and get his number, maybe we can all head out together next weekend.'

'Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks Katy.'

'But I still think you should talk to Sian.'

'Katy ENOUGH!' I shout, knowing she's only trying to help, but also feeling stupid for believing I had a chance with Sian in the first place. Nothing even happened between us, all we had was an almost kiss, yet still I feel like my heart is breaking at the thought that she won't be mine… and even more still that she's Amber's. Changing back into my own clothes and deciding on buying a new pair of black skinny jeans and a pink Aztec vest top, I make my way over to pay for them. A few moments later Katy appears behind me as I hand my money over to the sales assistant.

'I'm sorry' she whispers as she waits behind me to be served next. I don't respond as I take my change and the bag from the girl serving me. 'I'm really sorry Soph, I just don't like seeing you upset.' she says starting to sound upset herself and I turn to see her eyes looking watery. I feel terrible at treating Katy like this, she's my best friend and she does hate it when I'm upset, she's always said that and she always tries to cheer me up.

'I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to snap at you, I promise I'll stop being such a moody cow.' I say leaning in and bringing her into a hug as she smiles at me. My phone starts ringing and I pull away giving her a quick smile before moving out of the way so she can pay for her clothes. 'I'll just wait over here' I tell her pointing towards the exit as I make my way over, glancing to my phone seeing Rosie phoning me as I accept the call. 'Hi Rosie.'

'Soph Babes, you are gonna love me!'

'More than I already do? Never!' I say in mock shockery.

'I know right?! Anyway, how do you fancy being one of the first people to hit up Xavina?

'What? When?' I ask excitedly. Xavina is the newest club in town, it's been reported everywhere that it will be the new place for all the celebrities to be going when it opens. Rosie always promised that when I'd turned 18 she'd start getting into the clubs she was promoting, she really can be a brilliant sister sometimes.

'Next Friday, it's the opening night, red carpet the lot. Look I can give you a maximum of four tickets, so if you wanna bring a few of your mates you can.'

'Rosie! Seriously?! Yes, I would love to go… I'm so going!'

'Just make sure you and your mates dress the part Soph, there's gonna be celebs there and I don't want you sticking out like a sore finger.'

'Thumb.'

'What?'

'Sore thumb Rosie… it's sticking out like a sore thumb.'

'What is?'

'Never mind.'

'Right, well anyway I best to going, places to promote, people to impress. Speak soon babes, muwah!'

I smile to myself as I end the call. Looking at my phone I see I have a new message and scroll the open it.

_Hey Soph,_

_Hope you had a gr8 nite. Can't wait to hear all about it on Wednesday. Speak soon._

_Sian xxx_

Even though I feel an excitement in my stomach when I see the message from her, I also scoff to myself as I read it. How can she be like this, I mean she's been my driving instructor for five months, we've have glances here and there, a few moments where I've thought I could tell she may like me, and then she gives me one of the best birthday presents ever and we nearly kiss in her car and she's been texting me. But none of it means anything does it, I mean she's with someone else… Amber! What the hell does she see in Amber, I mean yeah she's pretty enough I guess and her family is rich, but she goes after everyone, anyone. Not that Sian is just anyone, she's amazing, beautiful, funny, with the most gorgeous eyes and the most amazing body which Amber probably gets to touch and kiss and satisfy… STOP IT SOPHIE I shout in my head. I need to just stop thinking about her. Making a decision, I type a reply.

_Hi Sian,_

_Sorry, can't make my lesson on Wednesday, something's come up. Hope u can book someone else in time. Sorry again._

_Sophie_

I didn't put any kisses on the end this time, I'm not sure but I don't think it's really appropriate if she has a girlfriend, and I put Sophie instead of Soph at the end. I can't have her calling me Soph anymore, if anyone else does it makes no difference, but when Sian does my heart melts with the way she says it. I feel kinda bad lying to her about not being able to make my lesson, but then she did the exact same thing to me when she said she couldn't go to the concert, and I just don't think I can handle seeing her, not this week anyway. Barely a minute passes before I feel my phone vibrate again as I look to it and see another message from Sian.

_Hey Soph,_

_Okay, no worries. Is everything okay?_

_Sian xxx_

Arrrggghh, she still replies calling me Soph, but at least I can't hear her saying it. And yeah, I'm sure it's no worries, now she doesn't have to be worrying about doing my lesson and she can be doing Amber instead – urgh, I need to just stop!

_Yeah, everything's fine. Probably see you the week after._

_Sophie_

Just as I push send, Katy appears next to me talking to Chesney on her phone.

'Yeah, see ya later. Love you too!' she says putting her phone in her bag. 'Guess what?' she says turning to me before continuing. 'I told Ches you're interested in going on a date with Tommy and he's gonna phone him and arrange for him to come out with us next Friday.'

'Great, well make sure they dress smartly.'

'Why?'

'We're going to Xavina.'

'WHAAAAAT?' she squeals. 'How?'

'Rosie.' I smile. 'She came through on some tickets.' Katy pulls her phone back out as she quickly types a text to Chesney telling him about the tickets for Friday, as we make our way out of the store to carry on more shopping.

**Sian's POV**

At the studio with The Heights showing them around where they'll be recording their new album, my phone message tone goes again and I look to see I've got another message from Sophie as I open and read it.

_Yeah, everything's fine. Probably see you the week after._

_Sophie_

Sophie seems to have been off with this this morning. In her messages last night she's was putting Soph and ending it with kisses, but today she's been putting Sophie. She sent a message earlier cancelling her driving lesson this Wednesday, she's not missed one since she started her lessons with me five months ago. She said that something's come up, but I have a feeling that's not true, I mean just now she put that she'll PROBABLY see me the week after, I mean what's that about? What could have come up that she'd have to miss two lessons? I'm kinda starting to worry that my birthday present to her was too much, that she thinks I'm trying too hard, trying to buy her affections or something, which is another reason I don't want her to know that I run a record label or have money, I just really thought that she liked me, especially after last week in the car when we almost kissed, at least I think that's what almost happened. I'm really disappointed that I won't see her on Wednesday cos' I wanted to ask her if she was free this weekend and I don't really think it's a good idea to text her now in case it seems a little pushy. I'm broken from my thoughts as Danny walks up next to me.

'This place is awesome Sian, when can we start recording?'

'Monday morning bright and early, so I don't wanna hear that you and the lads have been out partying tomorrow night okay?' I say as he pulls an innocent face. 'I mean it Danny, I may have signed you, but you guys need to take this seriously especially now… don't end your career before it even begins.' I tell him as the rest of the band walk over to us.

'We get it Sian, don't worry. This is what we want more than anything, we won't let you down.' Danny says seriously while smiling.

'Good, now let's go, I wanna introduce you to the technicians and producers you'll be working with before I head off.' I tell them as we begin walking down the corridor. 'Oh, and you guys are invited to the opening of Dev Alahan's new club on Friday. It's a big deal, so make the effort to be there.'

**Sophie's POV**

Wednesday came and went and I haven't heard from Sian. Not since Saturday when I told her I couldn't make my driving lesson. Even though I know nothing's ever gonna happen with us, I really missed seeing her… it's like I have Sian withdrawal symptoms, I've been a right moody mare the past week and only Katy knows why. But today's Friday, so tonight I get to go to the opening of Xavina and it's also my kinda date with Tommy and I'm determined to have a good time. Katy and I are getting ready at my house and the guys are on their way to pick us up before we all head to the club.

'I still can't believe we're getting to go to Xavina, everyone is gonna be so jealous. I wonder if we'll see any celebs.'

'I heard that Rihanna might show.'

'Oh my god really? That would be so cool.' She says while sitting on the edge of my bed pulling on her shoes. 'You know Soph, Tommy told Chesney he thinks you're really fit, he was well excited when Chesney said you wanted to go out with him.'

'I'm not going out with him Katy, it's just a date. Not even that, we're just out to a club as part of a group…' Our conversation is interrupted when the doorbell rings. 'MUM, CAN YOU GET THAT!' I hear my mum mumbling as she answers the front door and then she calls up the stairs.

'GIRLS, there's two very handsome young men down here to pick you up.' I roll my eyes at Katy as she sniggers.

'We'll be down in a second.' I call back. 'So, how do I look?' I ask turning to look in the mirror and giving a quick twirl. I chose to wear a white mid-thigh length dress, with a low v-neckline with pink heels. Katy's wearing a baby blue mini-dress with black heels she's borrows from Rosie, I just hope she can walk in them.

'You look amazing Soph, Tommy's gonna be drooling!' I roll my eyes at her, but at the same time, I kind of like the thought of somebody wanting me, someone I could maybe like in return and not be knocked back.

'Thanks Katy, you look amazing as well. Chesney's just gonna die when he sees what you've gone on under there.' I say referring to the lacy underwear she bought earlier in the week.

'I know.' She says excitedly 'He's gonna love it!'

After finishing getting ready, we make our way downstairs seeing Chesney and Tommy sitting on the sofa while my mum is talking to them. She notices as we come down the last of the stairs and turns to look at us as she nods over telling the guys we're there.

'Oh girls you look lovely, don't they lads.' My mum says as I shoot her daggers, and Chesney and Tommy stand up from the sofa staring at us with big goofy grins on their faces. Although I have to say, they have made an effort this evening and scrubbed up pretty well.

'Yeah, you's look great.' Chesney says making his way over and planting a kiss on Katy.

'Thanks!' we both say and Katy giggles as Chesney wraps his arm around her waist.

'Shall we ladies?' Tommy says as he makes his way over to the front door opening it and gesturing for us to go before him. 'We've got a taxi waiting.'

'Sure. Right, see you tomorrow mum.' I say kissing her cheek as we all make our way out.

'Have fun love.' She calls after us.

'Thanks Sally… byeeeeee' Katy shouts as Chesney pulls her out the door and down the path.

'We're just pulling up now Rosie' I say down the phone as the taxi stops just around the corner from the club. We pay Steve and climb out of the taxi. 'Okay, see you in a couple of minutes.' We walk around the corner to the front of the club to see a bunch of photographers and a red carpet rolled out as people make their way in, some stopping for photos before going through the door which is guarded by numerous security men. 'Right, everyone got their ticket?' I ask as Katy, Chesney and Tommy nod and we make our way towards the entrance. Walking up the red carpet, seeing cameras flashing, as we pass them. Eventually reaching the doors, we show our tickets to the security as they remove the barrier to let us through and we make our way into the club. As soon as we enter there's welcomers handing out gift bags to everyone that comes in and they give one to each of us before directing us towards the doors a small distance behind them. As we make our way there, I see Rosie standing to the side speaking to a couple of the welcomers, just as she spots us.

'Sophie, Babes!' she calls as she runs over pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek, before doing the same to Katy. 'Tonight is gonna be wild, I just seen Jessie. J walk in and Adele arrived a little while ago as well.'

'Come on Soph, let's get in there.' Katy says tugging at my arm, as I look to Rosie.

'Go on.' She says smiling at me. 'Have a great time guys. I'll see you in a bit yeah?'

'Yeah, thanks Rosie.' I say as we all walk into the main bit of the club. As soon as we enter the music is blasting away and the place is filled with smartly dressed people. The place is amazing with huge screens, stairs leading up to a higher balcony where people are stood talking, drinking and watching over the rest of the club. The dance floor is massive, and is below a large stage already set up with instruments ready for a band to play. 'WOW!' I say as we walk further through the club seeing the massive bar with a dozen barmen behind it, busy mixing and serving drinks.

'This place is amazing!' Katy shouts over the music as she drags Chesney behind her. 'I wanna dance' she says.

'Katy, you know I'm not a big dancer' he tells her. She starts pouting at him as he looks to me and then Tommy with a defeated look on his face. 'You guys coming to dance?' he asks.

'Not just yet, I think I'll head to the bar and get us some drinks yeah?' I say.

'Yeah, I'll help ya' Tommy says smiling at me as Katy and Chesney head off towards the dancefloor. We make it to the bar as I lean on it waiting to be served and I feel Tommy rest his hand on lower back before leaning into my ear. 'You look great tonight by the way.' he says as I turn slightly to look at him.

'Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.' I say as he grins at me and I find myself smiling back at him.

'What can I get you love?' I turn to see the barman speaking to me.

'Four vodka and cokes please.' I say before turning back to Tommy, 'So how's the band going?' It's really the last thing I wanna talk about, but I don't really know him enough to know what else to talk about right now.

'Great, we're hoping to get signed soon… so yeah, hopefully be performing in places like this eventually.'

'That's cool, I'm sure it won't be long then. Katy said Chesney had been to see some people recently.'

'Yeah, still waiting to hear from them…' he continues as we're interrupted by the barman.

'That'll be £10.80 please love.' He says smiling before I hand him the money. Picking up Chesney and Katy's drinks, Tommy carries them over to them on the dancefloor as I wait for my change. As the barman hands it back, I fumble around trying to put it back in my bag and end up dropping some on the floor.

'Damn it!' I say as I bend down to pick it up.'

'Sophie?' I hear as I freeze for a moment, seeing a pair of shoes appear within my line of sight. I slowly bring my gaze up from the floor, following a set of perfect legs all the way up, over sexy curves concealed under a gorgeous black knee length dress, before seeing the most stunning sight I've ever seen.

'Sian...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie's POV**

'Sian…'

Seeing Sian stood right there, I begin trying to collect the last of the coins from the floor as fast as possible, as she kneels down next to me to help. Both reaching for the same coin, our hands touch and I whip my away quickly, seeing her frown slightly. I don't mean to be harsh but I just can't be close to her when I feel about her the way I do and not have her. Standing up and fixing down my dress, I place the money back in my bag as she stands up holding out the rest of the coins to me kind of awkwardly, as I take them from her.

'Thanks.' I mumble quietly, unable to take my eyes of her, she looks stunning stood there in front of me as I let my eyes wonder up and down. I suddenly realise that I'm staring and she's watching me and I struggle to find something to say. 'Erm, wh… what you doing here?' I ask her as I finally finish putting the money back in my bag.

'I'm just here with a few friends. I got an invite to come check the place out this evening. So who you with?

'Same, just out with some friends.' I tell her.

'Can I buy you a drink?' she smiles at me.

'Ehhh no thanks, I just got one.' I say turning and picking up the two drinks sat on the bar, before turning back to Sian, seeing her looking between the two glasses.

'Oh okay, well maybe I can get you one later on then?' she says.

'Erm, yeah maybe.'

'Okay.' She smiles at me. 'You look amazing by the way.'

'Thanks.' I say blushing, as I feel a hand on my waist and see Tommy appears next to me.

'This mine?' he says taking one of the drinks out of my hands.

'Eh yeah.' I say looking at him briefly as he smiles at me. Looking back to Sian, seeing her looking at Tommy's hand on my waist, she has a frown which disappears after a moment before she looks back to me.

'So, who's your friend.' Tommy says raising his glass towards Sian.

'Erm… this is Sian, she's my erm, she's my driving instructor.' I say wishing I could describe her as so much more. 'Sian, this is Tommy.,. he's…' I stop talking, not sure what to say next. I know she's not interested in me, but seeing the way she looked when Tommy put his arm around me, made me have a little bit of hope that maybe she's jealous.

'Her date.' Tommy speaks up suddenly.

'Oh right.' Sian says with a slightly faltering smile as I look at her, and I'm pretty sure that's disappointment I can see in her eyes, or maybe it's just me hoping that's what it is. She clears her throat before speaking again. 'So, how did Wednesday go Sophie, is everything okay?'

Wednesday? It takes me a second to realise what she's talking about and I can feel the confused look masking my face. Oh crap, Wednesday, I cancelled my driving lesson, think quick! 'Erm…yeah, everything's fine now thanks.'

'What happened on Wednesday?' Tommy interrupts before I have a chance to change the subject. I don't want to have to tell more lies.

'Erm, nuthin'… there was just something I had to do.' I say before glancing at Sian seeing her frown. I'm not surprised, I've 'erm'd' and 'Eh'd' so many times in the last 30 seconds she's gonna think I have a stammer.

'So what was it?' he asks.

'What?' I say slightly annoyed at him.

'The thing you had to do.'

'Nuthin' alright, just leave it!' I say moodily, again glancing at Sian as she watches our interaction.

'Alright alright,' he replies raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes while smirking in Sian's direction, as I see her still looking slightly confused. 'Well d'ya wanna dance now then?' he asks gesturing over to the dancefloor where I can see Katy dancing as Chesney makes a good effort to follow her lead.

'Yeah, I guess so, but can you get me another drink first?'

'But you still…' I down my drink in one go before he has the chance to finish his sentence, and hand him the empty glass. 'I'll have the same again ta.' I say as he smirks and turns to go to the bar. I'm probably going to need all the drinks I can handle and more, to get through tonight.

'Right well, I guess I'll leave you to it then.' Sian says as I turn back to look at her. 'Nice to meet you Tommy.' she calls over behind me.

'Yeah you too.' He calls back and winks at her, before turning back to pay the barman.

'He seems… nice.' She says after a slight hesitation. 'Hope you have a good night… See ya Sophie.' she gives a small smile, as she turns and walks away.

'See ya…' I say quietly and I can't help but allow my eyes to wander over her body as she goes, before she disappears through the crowd.

'Here ya go!' Tommy appears beside me, handing me a drink, placing his hand round my waist again. 'So, we gonna dance?' Awkwardly I brush his hand from my waist before stepping over to the bar.

'Can you point me in the direction of the toilets mate?' I ask the barman. He smiles and points to a corner at the far end of the club. 'I'll be back in a minute, hold this for me yeah?' I say to Tommy handing him my drink back as I walk off.

'But…' he starts, but I've already walked away from him.

Walking into the toilets, I make my way over to the sinks and leaning both hands on the sink in front of me, I look in the mirror letting out a long breath. 'What are you doing Webster?' I ask myself out loud.

'Webster?'I jump at a sudden voice which comes from one of the cubicles.

I cautiously look in the reflection of the mirror seeing a cubicle door opens as Amber, of all people walks out. Oh god, she must be here with Sian, I don't wanna be here if I have to see them together.

'Well, if it isn't Sophie Webster.' she says, walking up and leaning her back against the sink. 'What you doing all in here all alone?' she asks staring at me, as I notice her eyes are a little blood shot, and it's clear that she's already had quite a bit to drink.

'It's the toilets Amber, it's usually a one person job… and anyway you're in here alone too.' I say annoyed that she's even talking to me.

'Well, I'm not alone anymore am I, you're here with me' she says chirpily. 'So who you here with, did you win tickets to get in or somethin'?'

'Just a few mates and my date.' I tell her, wanting her to know that I'm over the whole Ryan thing. 'And my sister Rosie works here, she does PR for the place, so she got us tickets.'

'Oh right yeah, Rosie, never made the connection... I mean can you blame me, she's so stylish and well… nevermind.' she says. The cheeky bitch! 'And a date? Yeah, me too. I'm with my girlfriend, she's gorgeous, everyone fancies her.' Yeah I know, I think to myself, but not wanting to talk about her relationship with Sian.

'Yeah well, I better get back out there anyway.' I tell her moving away from the sinks, wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

'Waaaaaaiiiiiit!' she almost shouts, as I turn around to look at her just as I get to the door. 'There's someone I want you to meet.'

'Who?' I ask, getting increasingly annoyed, mainly with myself for even still standing here in her company.

'Well my dad owns this place right?' I nod slightly at her raising my eyebrows waiting for her to continue. 'So I can get into the VIP section anytime I want.' I keep looking at her, not really feeling that impressed so far. 'And with my girlfriend's job, now I can get easy access to any of the bands that play here too.' Wait, what? She can't be talking about Sian… how would being a driving instructor let you meet bands? Before I have a chance to think anymore about it, Amber speaks again. 'And to show there's no hard feelings between us, I want to introduce you to one of the bands playing here tonight.'

'Honestly it's fine, I need to go back to my friends.' I say about to open the door.

'Sophie! Pleeeeeease, I'm trying be nice here.' she pouts at me. She seems genuine enough, and to be honest I'm not even angry with her over Ryan anymore. I don't even think I was last year when it happened, I was more narked over being embarrassed for being so stupid thinking that Ryan may actually be a decent bloke. Now I just don't like Amber cos' she gets to have something I want and can't have… or should I say someone. But Sian's picked her, so I just have to deal with that don't I.

'Fine.' I say giving in and she instantly smiles.

'Wicked!' she squeals grabbing my hand and dragging me back out into the club.

Making our way through the crowd in the club, or rather Amber making her way through and pulling me with her, we eventually get to what looks like a VIP section and she pulls me with her as we make our way up the stairs and straight past a smartly dressed bouncer as he acknowledges Amber. Seeing a group of people sat on the sofas surrounding a couple of tables, as they're all laughing and talking together, with more people stood in a group slightly further away, Amber drags me over to the nearest table. 'Hey guys!' she calls out to them as we approach and a few of them look up at us.

'Oh, hey Amber' one of the guys says.

'Guys, this is Sophie… Sophie this is Will, Scott, Chris and Danny, also known as The Heights.'

'Hi' I say smiling at them and raising my hand in an almost wave, as they smile back.

'Alright Sophie?' Danny says as he shuffles over on the sofa and gestures for me to take a seat. 'Wanna join us?'

'Sure, for a minute I guess.' I say as I'm about to take a seat next to him, but Amber quickly grabs my arm.

'Wait, don't sit down yet, there's someone else I want you to meet... I mentioned her before.' she says looking over my shoulder towards the group of people who were stood talking across the room. 'SIAN…' and suddenly I freeze. Oh god!

I slowly turn around, my gaze meeting those beautiful blue eyes that I never tire of seeing. I notice her eyes widen immediately registering that it's me stood there. She makes her way over to us standing in front of us as Amber steps over to stand by her side, linking arms with her. 'This, is Sian… Sian, this is…'

'Soph...' Sian says as Amber looks to her.

'You know each other then?'

'Yeah.' Sian answers first. 'Sophie's… Sophie's…' she's looking right at me, as Amber looks between us. Why is she taking so long to say how we know each other. Maybe she's afraid that I'll bring up our almost kiss in front of her girlfriend or something. Well I won't, I'm not Amber, I won't go after someone else's girlfriend or boyfriend, that's just not me.

'Sian's teaching me to drive.' I decide to put Sian out of her misery of trying to string a sentence together.

'What? Sian how do you even have time for that, with the label an' all?' Amber asks as Sian quickly looks at me with a nervous expression and I frown in confusion. Label… what label?

'So, how do you two know each other anyway?' Sian asks looking between us, ignoring Amber's question.

'Ohhh, me and Sophie go way back don't we.' Amber smiles at me as she continues talking. I was about to interrupt, when she speaks again. 'We share EVERYTHING.' she says with a smirk and a wink.

'What do you mean?' Sian asked confused, clearly picking up on Amber's tone.

'Oh, you remember, I told you…' Sian furrows her brow and lightly shakes her head. 'Yoooou know, about how I dated a guy in a band.' Great, she's tried to impress Sian with the whole, 'I've dated a band member' thing.

'Yeah?' Sian asks, still not getting the relevance.

'And he left his girlfriend for me?' Wait, WHAT? He may have cheated, but I DUMPED HIM!

'Yeah, so what's that got…' Sian suddenly stops and looks back at me. 'It was you?' she asks looking at me, but I don't answer, I just look straight back at her.

'No hard feelings though, aye Sophie!' Amber grins at me. I completely ignore her, the thought of what she said early still circling in my mind instead.

'What label?' I ask as they both shoot their heads in my direction.

'What?' Amber asks, as Sian automatically speaks over her.

'Amber, Danny and the guys were asking earlier if you were gonna join them in the next round of shots.'

'What label?' I repeat my question, getting increasingly agitated at this whole situation.

'What do you mean what label? The record label.' Amber states like it's the most obvious thing in the world, as I continue looking at her with a frown. 'Oh!' she says suddenly before laughing, 'You've got to be joking, she doesn't know…?' she looks to Sian before continuing. 'How well do you two even know each other then? I mean, if she doesn't even know about your record label?' I look to Sian as I see her swallowing hard as she slowly turns her gaze to me.

'Your?' I say looking to Sian, but she stays silent.

I can't believe I'm standing here with them both stood in front of me, Amber hanging of Sian's arm looking all smug, Sian staring at me now with a sympathetic look on her face, and me not saying a word. I'm sure they'll have a right laugh about this later… poor, stupid Sophie Webster, dumped by her boyfriend, lied to by her driving instructor, or whatever the heck she is. I can feel myself getting worked up, but I can't let them see that it's getting to me, they're not worth it.

'I gotta go.' I say, as I turn around walking away, my eyes stinging slightly, tears threatening to show, everything running through my mind, everything that happened with Ryan, everything that will never happen with Sian, how Amber always gets anything she's wants, how Sian supposedly has a record label?! What the hell is that about?!

'Soph…' I hear Sian call, but I continue walking.

I reach the top of the stairs as I glance back towards Amber and Sian, seeing them mid-conversation, Sian looks like she's shouting at Amber, as she goes to walk off and Amber holds on to her arm to stop her. Maybe she's annoyed that Amber brought me up here, but she did seem genuinely happy to see me earlier when she came to speak to me at the bar, that was until Tommy showed his face. Suddenly getting a burst of confidence, I begin walking back in their direction again, walking straight up to Amber pushing her shoulder making her turn around to face me as she frowns. 'For your information, Ryan didn't leave me.' I say loudly seeing Sian turn back to us. 'I dumped HIM after I found out he CHEATED on me with YOU… but you know what _AMBER?! _You actually did me a favour helping me to realise what a scumbag he was, so I should really thank you, but I won't.' I say showing a fake smile. I turn to look at Sian seeing her watching me intently, 'Enjoy the rest of your night…' As I turn to walk away again, I glance back at them both, 'I hope you, your clubs and your record label are all very happy together.' I walk away feeling good that I've stood up for myself. As I'm halfway down the stairs, I hear her.

'Soph wait…!' I look up to see her looking over the balcony. 'I can explain.'

'Don't bother Sian… just go back to your girlfriend!' I say walking away in the direction of the dancefloor to find Katy.

**Sian's POV**

What the….? Girlfriend? Who… Amber? Nooooo way! Why would Sophie even think…? Then it hits me… Amber! Now it makes sense why Sophie's been off with me. Amber's been making out that we're together, telling people we're a couple. Sophie probably thinks we've been talking behind her back, she probably thinks after we nearly kissed, that I'm a cheater like her ex. I really need to talk to her, but first I need to set Amber straight. Making my way over to where Amber is now sat with Danny and the rest of the band, as her exaggerated laugh echoes from the group, I stand looking down to her. 'We need to talk… now!'

'Everything okay Sian?' Danny asks noticing my tone.

'Everything _will_ be fine, once Amber explains why people think she's my girlfriend.' I say not moving my gaze from her, seeing her look a little nervous not yet looking in my direction.

'Girlfriend? Danny asks confused. 'But I thought that…' before he can carry on, I turn my attention back to Amber.

'AMBER!' I shout sternly making her snap her gaze up to me. 'Why does Sophie think you're my girlfriend?

'How am I supposed to know what goes through her mind, you saw her, she's crazy, that's why she can't even keep a boyfriend!' Amber says standing up, and I suddenly feel very protective over Sophie.

'Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way!' I say defensively.

'Why? She's nobody…' she says as I take an angry step towards her making her stop talking and lean back a bit, as Danny places his hand in front of me lightly.'

'Keep cool Sian.' he whispers to me.

A look of realisation shows on Amber's face as she takes a step back and speaks again. 'Oh my… hahahaha, you like her. I mean like, LIKE her like her don't you?!' she says letting out a small sarcastic laugh, as I feel myself getting more annoyed. 'She doesn't even know you Sian, you hadn't even told her you own a record company.' I take a step back knowing she's right, but that makes no difference to the fact that Amber's been telling blatant lies.

'Well it still doesn't give you the right to go around telling people we're together Amber!'

'But Sian you have to admit, we'd be great together…'

'No, we really wouldn't. Nothing will EVER happen between us Amber.' I say quickly seeing her forehead creases as she frowns. I turn and walk away, I have some major explaining to do.

'You alright?' Danny asks walking next to me.

'Yeah, I'm fine… I just need to find her and explain.' I say as he nods stopping and letting me continue on my way to find Sophie. As I'm making my way out of the VIP section, I hear Amber shout.

'She's not worth it, she has nothing, she _is_ NOTHING!' I keep walking, knowing that I need to find Sophie and make things right… she is worth it, and no matter what she has or hasn't got, she is everything that I want.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sian's POV**

Making my way through the club, noticing it's got a lot busier since I arrived, I scan around the crowd trying to find Sophie, but nothing. As I'm turning round to go check in the toilets, I spot that Tommy guy Sophie was here with earlier stood over by the bar again. 'Tommy!' I call loudly as I walk in his direction and he turns around looking to see who called him.

'Alright, Sian wasn't it?' he says winking as I roll my eyes at him.

'Yeah, look, have you seen Sophie?' I ask him, still glancing around in case she happens to walk by.

'Oh yeah, I'm just getting her another drink. She's on the dancefloor with Katy and Ches… Hey, d'ya want a drink?'

'No thanks.' I say walking off, straight in the direction of the dancefloor. Pushing past people looking at everyone to make sure I don't miss her, I finally spot her friend Katy in the corner dancing with the Chesney lad just below the DJ booth. Walking over quickly, I stop as some people move off the dancefloor and someone else suddenly catches my eye… Sophie. She's dancing next to them and I can't help but stand and watch her as she moves, she's absolutely breathtaking. The way she sways her hips, running her hands over her body, how she closes her eyes as she moves to the beat. Moving closer to her, I approach her until I'm stood right next to her.

'Soph… can we talk?' I ask her, seeing her eyes slowly open and widen as she sees it's me.

'I don't think so.' she says turning away and continuing to dance.

'Soph…'

'Don't call me that!'

'Ya what…' I say frowning. 'Why?'

'Just don't… Look, I'm with my friends, so if you don't mind…' she says looking over my shoulder as someone walks up next to me and I turn to see Tommy as he hands Sophie another drink. 'Bye Sian' she says grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him a short distance in the opposite direction as she starts to dance with him. I don't move, and for a few moments I watch her, seeing her glance back to me, and then turn her gaze back to Tommy as she moves closer to him dancing right up against him as he grins and moves his hands to her hips, running them around to rest on her ass, as I see her eyes again look in my direction for a split second before closing them again as they continue dancing. Tommy leans down and starts kissing her neck and I can't help the jealousy starting to rise within me making me walk over to her again, and stand right next to them.

'Sophie, what are you doing?' She doesn't even open her eyes as she replies.

'Dancing, what's it look like.' She says sarcastically as she continues to move against Tommy, with him still attached to her neck.

'Sophie!' I say more sternly, annoyed that she won't give me the chance to explain.

'What?!' she snaps opening to eyes and turning to me, making Tommy step back slightly.

'I need to talk to you.'

'No Sian, I don't wanna talk to you.'

'But Sophie I…'

'Please…' she says quietly, 'Just leave me alone.' I watch as she walks away from me, off the dancefloor before I lose sight of her, and I remain stood in the same spot. I can't believe Amber told Sophie I was her girlfriend, and then bringing up that I have a record label as well… she seems really upset, and she wouldn't be this upset about thinking I'd lied to her unless she liked me right? I feel myself smile slightly at the thought that she likes me back, I need to get her to hear me out. I shake myself from my thoughts I move to follow in the direction she went, when someone suddenly steps in front of me making me bump into them, and I find myself face to face with her friend Katy.

'Just let her go.' she says looking at me seriously.

'But I need to talk to her, I need to explain…'

'Explain what?' she interrupts me. 'That you two almost kiss, but you already have a girlfriend and now you realise Sophie knows her, you don't want your girlfriend finding out?'

'No I don't…'

'Yeah, well don't worry, Sophie's not like that, she won't tell Amber your little secret.'

'No, I mean I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!' I say getting annoyed that I keep being told I do, especially when it's the one I don't want.

'Look Sian, there's no point in lying, I already know.'

'I'm not lying. I know you don't believe me right now, but Amber isn't my girlfriend.'

'Then why does Sophie think she is?'

'Cos' that's what Amber's told her.'

'But we saw you two together last week.' she states matter-of-factly.

'When?' I ask, confused.

'At the concert… the one you gave Sophie tickets to? We saw you two in one of the band dressing rooms and you looked pretty close.'

'Look, it may have looked that way, but you've got it all wrong, I have no interest whatsoever in Amber. Please I just need to explain things to Sophie... wait… you were in the dressing rooms?' I say as she widens her eyes suddenly before continuing.

'That doesn't matter… Listen, I just saw Sophie, and she's gone… give her some space yeah? Then talk to her… she's pretty upset right now, so…'

'I can't Katy. She thinks I've been lying to her about other stuff too.'

'What other stuff?' she asks as I left out a heavy sigh.

'I'll explain another time okay, I just need to explain things to Sophie first.' She nods as I give her a small smile. 'So, she told you we almost kissed?' I ask wanting to know if Sophie wanted it to happen as much as I did.

'Yeah.' Katy says smiling at me. 'She really likes you Sian' she says as I return her smile. 'But it hurt her finding out you have a girlfriend…' I frown as I go to correct her again, but she quickly carries on, 'or thinking you have one at least.'

'I like her too Katy, a lot. That's why I need to speak to her… please, tell me where she went.' I plead with her. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

'She's gone home… look, if you go there please just don't upset her anymore okay. Her parents are out this evening, so you should be able to talk.' I smile at her as I start to move away, stopped by Katy as she places her hand on my arm. 'But I swear Sian, if you hurt her you'll have me to deal with.'

'I won't hurt her Katy, I promise… and thank you.' I say smiling at her before making my way off the dancefloor. As I make my way out of the club, I text Danny to let him know I'm leaving.

_Hey D,_

_Sophie's left the club. I'm going to find her and explain everything. Sorry to leave you in the lurch 2nite. Good luck on stage._

_Sian xxx_

Danny and his band were only recently signed to the label, but he has actually become a really good friend already, almost like a brother to me. He's the only one I've told about Sophie, how I feel about her, how we nearly kissed, how I'm afraid to tell her everything in case it changes how she sees me, but Danny's been really supportive.  
Almost instantly I get a reply to my text.

_Hey Sian,_

_No worries. Let me know how it goes. And listen, Amber told me she heard us talking the other night, that's why she told Sophie she was ur gf._

_D :o)_

Placing my phone in my pocket, I make my way to my car, glad I'd only had one drink this evening. I get in my car feeling the nerves start to set in as I think about what I'm going to say to Sophie.

Pulling up in front of Sophie's house, I sit for a few minutes. I've been pulling up outside this house every week for the last 5 months, it seems strange that I'm actually going to be going and knocking on the front door for the first time. Removing the key from the ignition and taking a deep breath, I open the car door and step out, noticing a sliver of light coming from between the curtains in the front window, meaning she's in there. Walking up to the front door, taking one more deep breath, I raise my hand and knock. After a moment the front door opens and Sophie stands there in front of me, still in her dress, her eyes widening automatically as they meet mine.

'What are you doing here Sian?' she says sounding surprised to see me.

'We need to talk.'

'We've got nothing to talk about.' she says about to close the door, as I lift my hand to it, keeping it open.

'Please Soph, hear me out… just give me a chance to explain… please…' I plead with her looking straight into her eyes. She breaks eye contact with me, sighing as she steps back opening the door wider as she looks down at the floor.

'You can come in for ten minutes okay?' she says as I nod my head, before slowly stepping through the door and making my way into the living room.

'So, what d'ya wanna say?' she asks closing the door behind her as she leans her back on it.

'I want to explain…'

'You've already said that. What's there to explain… you have a girlfriend, it's not a crime Sian…'

'I don't! I know she told you she is, but Amber is NOT my girlfriend.' I say interrupting her, as she scoffs and rolls her eyes, pushing herself away from the door and walking past me. 'Soph…' I say softly taking a step towards her and resting my hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugs it off, whipping around the face me.

'Don't touch me!' she says loudly as I frown, 'And don't call me that anymore… why are you here… why do you even CARE if I'm upset Sian?!' she almost shouts as she stares straight through me and I can see the hurt in her eyes, the hurt caused by pointless lies.

'Because I care about YOU… I really like you Sophie, and I know that you like me too.' I say looking into her eyes, feeling nervous. I mean, I know Katy confirmed earlier that Sophie likes me, but after this evening, she may already have changed her opinion of me.

'Maybe I did like you.' she says making me smile before if disappears when I realise she said 'did'. 'But I don't even know you Sian… I thought I did, but you've been lying to me. I heard what Amber said earlier, you own a record company? I mean, what the hell… why would you not want me to know that… I mean, are you even a real driving instructor?' It's probably just how you get some fun on the side right…' she says in a bitter tone as she continues, 'So, come on, tell me… do you almost kiss all your students?'

'What? No!' I say quickly denying at her accusation.

'Well you seem to lie about everything else, how do I know you're not lying about that as well...?'

'BECAUSE, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE!' I shout out interrupting her, instantly regretting it knowing she's going to ask further questions now and I may come across as a crazy person… if I haven't already.

'What?' she asks as she furrows her brows, as I take a deep breath before answering her.

'You're the only student I have… ' I breath out, seeing her frown a bit more.

'What… why?' I really wish I hadn't opened my mouth now, but not telling her everything in the beginning is what caused all this in the first place.

'Don't freak out okay…' I look to her as she raises her eyebrows prompting me to continue. 'I _was_ a driving instructor okay…'

'Was?'

'I mean, I still am… but I used to do it more as a regular every day job, with more students. But a few months ago I needed to commit more time to the company, so I had to give it up…'

'But you're still teaching _me_.' she says in a confused tone, as I look back up to her meeting her eyes.

'Yeah…' I say nervously.

'Why?' she asks impatiently still looking at me, as I move my gaze form her to my feet before answering.

'Because… I didn't wanna give _you_ up.' I say quietly. She stays silent and I wait a few moments before raising my head to look at her, seeing her look deep in thought. Another few moments pass before she breaks the silence.

'Well then why lie to me?' she asks, her voice sounding more calm.

'I didn't lie to you… I just… I just didn't tell you everything.' I say, knowing it's the stupidest thing I've said up til now, and I can tell from her expression, she's not impressed.

'REALLY SIAN? You're gonna use that line? We both know it's basically the same as lying…'

'I know, okay, I'm sorry…what do you want me to say? You know now, so can we please not just start over?'

'I don't think so… I mean, you didn't even trust me to tell me what you did for a living. I don't even want your apologies… I just wanna know why you thought you couldn't tell me.'

'I… I just didn't want you to think I was some rich snob that only cared about money and I wanted you to get to know the real me.' I say trying to explain.

'Yeah, well the real you owns a record company Sian, so I don't know you do I?'

'Yes you do… that's the only thing I never told you. Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but it's just I've always been careful who I tell, I mean there's just so many people out there who would want to get close to me just so they can have connections or a better chance of getting a record deal ya know…' thinking it makes sense, but instantly stopping when I see her frown and a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes.

'Oh great, so now you're saying I'm a GOLD DIGGER!?' she shouts.

'No!' I shout back, 'That's not what I meant! This isn't coming out right…'

'You're right, it's not. I think you should just go Sian, I don't even see why you're bothering... if it's about people finding out, don't worry, I'll keep your secret and not tell anyone about your company okay?'

'I don't care about that…' I say stepping closer to her and reaching to touch the top of her arm. 'I care about you…'

'Yeah, well you got a funny way of showing it!' she says shrugging my hand away and turning slightly away from me, as I sigh. 'I really think you should go now.' she says beginning to sound more vulnerable.

'Why won't you just let me explain?!' I say moving close to her again, this time gripping the tops of both her arms just below her shoulders, whilst looking into her eyes.

'I have, and you have, and it's done… Now please just LEAVE.' she shouts pushing me slightly away from her.

'NO, I won't… I want…'

'GET OUT SIAN!' she yells at me as she starts crying and I try to move towards her.

'Soph…'

'LEAVE!' she yells again.

'Fine!' I make my way to the front door, walking outside as I slam it behind me. I get to my car and as quickly as possible, I fasten my seat belt, start the ignition and speed off down the street.

**Sophie's POV**

I feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I see my phone light up receiving a text message. Opening it, I see it's from Katy.

_Hey Soph,_

_Just wanted to make sure ur ok. Please don't be mad at me for telling Sian where u were. See you soon._

_Katy xx_

I quickly type a reply so she doesn't worry.

_Hey Katy,_

_I'm fine, a little mad, but I kno u meant well. Key's in the usual place. See u soon._

_Soph xx_

I head upstairs, walking into to the bathroom, over to the sink and turning on the cold tap. Splashing water over my face, I feel it cooling down my stinging eyes. I brush my teeth and make way into my bedroom opposite, picking out a pair of grey trackie bottoms and a vest top from my drawer, I change into the before making my way over to my shelves to pick out a dvd. I'm home way earlier than I expected to be due to everything that happened, I may as well waste some time in front of the telly until Katy gets back. Making my way down to the living room, I put the dvd in and drop on to the sofa, grabbing the remote and switching the tv on as the movie starts. I lie on the couch on my side, as I scroll through the message on my phone, seeing those that Sian had sent me last week when I was at the concert and text her thanking her for the tickets.

I feel my eyes beginning to sting again threatening tears as I think about how she thought I'd be bothered that she had money or that I'd just be interested in her because of it. I actually thought that when we almost kissed it had meant something, but she didn't even trust me. Then there's the whole thing Amber too… Amber lied about Sian being her girlfriend, now THAT I can actually believe, but I still don't get why Sian is always with her. Doesn't matter now anyway, even if I wanted it, I've ruined any chance I had with her, I basically screamed in her face and threw her out of my house. I didn't really want her to leave, I'm just hurt that she didn't feel like she could trust me. I blink, feeling the tears stream down my face again making my vision blurry as I set my phone down on the table in front of me and close my eyes.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

I hear someone at the front door, making me jump suddenly opening my eyes to see the movie half way through. Knowing it's Katy just not bothering to look for the key in the dark, I sniff back my tears.

'Katy, use the key!' I shout.

BANG BANG BANG

'Arrgghh!' dragging myself from the sofa, I storm over to the front door ready to shout at her for not just letting herself in, I swing it open quickly. 'Katy, I told you to…' I stop, seeing Sian stood looking at me, the rest of my words catching in my throat.

'…I thought you'd gone.' I croaked out half frowning, but inside I have all kinds of butterflies fluttering around.

'Yeah, I had… but I forgot something?' she says staring at me.

'Oh right…' I say turning away from her, conscious that my eyes are bound to be red and puffy from crying earlier. Walking back into the living room glancing around for what she left behind, trying not to sound too disappointed that she'll be leaving again in a matter of minutes but failing miserably. 'So, what'd you forget?' I ask, hearing her breathing from behind me.

'You…' I hear her say in a quieter voice as I stand still, frozen to the spot as I try to work out if I actually heard her right. I suddenly feel her place her hand in mine as she tugs me around to face her, pulling me close. She's staring right into my eyes, not saying a word, probably waiting for me to yell at her again. I see her studying my face, probably looking at my hideous red, swollen eyes from crying. She raises her hands cupping both sides of my face gently as she moves even closer to me. My heart is literally at the pace of a greyhound right now, I'm pretty sure I could be about to pass out. She gently runs one thumb over my lips, while the other discards an escaping tear running down my cheek before tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

'Sian…' is all I can manage to whisper out, looking into her eyes.

'Shhhh…' she whispers cutting me off before she slowly begins to close the gap between us. I see her glance to my lips as she licks her own slightly, before returning her gaze to meet mine. She just stays studying my face as though taking in every detail. Seeing her move just a little closer before stopping, it's as though she wants to be sure that this is what I want. I feel myself start to lean in never breaking eye contact, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I feel her warm breath on my lips as our faces edge closer together. We both close our eyes as her lips finally met mine. I'm pretty sure this is one of those moments where you expect to hear violins or a choir or something like that, like in the movies when the main characters finally get together. Her lips are so soft as they move with mine for a moment longer before she pulls back. Keeping my eyes closed, feeling her breath on my lips for a moment longer before she removes her hands from my face, I miss the contact instantly. I slowly opening my eyes, seeing that she's stepped back and she's watching me, trying to read my face, waiting for me to slap her, or tell her to get out. I open my mouth to say something, but closing it again knowing that right now there's something other than words that can better describe what I'm feeling.

'I'm s…' before she even has the chance to finish, I step towards her wrapping both arms around her neck as I capture her lips with mine again. Instantly feeling her arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer, I move one of my hands into her hair gripping it lightly as I open my mouth slightly feeling her tongue brush against mine. I walk backwards guiding us towards the sofa, until I feel it hit the back of my knees and I let myself fall back on to it pulling Sian with me never breaking our kiss. I lie back on it, Sian holding herself up with her hands either side of my head as mine run down her sides and on to her back bring her closer to me as we kiss for a few moments longer. Finally parting to catch our breaths, I open my eyes seeing hers still closed as she licks her lips.

'Wow.' I whisper as I see a smile appear on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sophie's POV**

Lying here looking up at the most beautiful person I've ever seen as she hovers above me, her eyes still closed. I can't believe she came back, I can't believe that she kissed me, and I can't believe that right now I have my arms around her while she's lying on top of me. I mean she's gorgeous, and she wants _me._ Her eyes slowly open as they connect with mine and she lightly bites her lip still smiling. 'You okay?' I ask her softly as I move one of my hands from around her waist and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Yeah.' she whispers, her eyes never leaving mine. 'Are you?'

'Yeah… but I think we need to talk.' I say cupping her face with my hand seeing it go serious as she nods slightly looking nervous. 'But first…' I grin as I quickly capture her lips with mine again, knowing she wasn't expecting it, but feeling her smile into the kiss before deepening it as she moves one of her hands into my hair and I move both mine back to her waist, slyly letting them move down over her ass as she giggles making me also. I feel her pull away slightly as she sits up, but I follow her actions, trying not to lose the contact, my hands moving to her sides as she straddles my legs, her knees either side of my thighs. Sliding my hands around to the centre of her back keeping her close, as the kiss heats up, I feel myself getting very turned on, running one of my hands back around to her waist, moving it down over her hips and down her thigh, I feel the hem of her dress before the smoothest skin graces my fingertips.

'Soph…' she mumbles into the kiss.

'Mmm?' I mumble back against her lips continuing to kiss her, moving my lips to her jawline and on to her neck, hearing her let out a heavy breath.

'Sooooph…' she moans out, as her hands tangle in my hair gripping it tightly, as I run my hand back up her thigh, this time moving under her dress, wanting to feel more of her. As my hand travels further up, I suddenly feel her hands on my shoulders and as she lightly pushes me away. 'Sophie!' I quickly remove my hand from under her dress and part my lips from her neck to look at her, seeing her cheeks flushed and her trying to steady her breathing.

'What's wrong?' I ask concerned. 'Do you not want this…'

'No Soph, I really do, you have no idea… but you're right, we need to talk before anything else happens. I really want us to start right and I think that's by being honest…' she trails off looking at me suspiciously as a grin grows across my face. 'What?' she asks.

'You said us.'

'Yeah… I did.' she smiles at me. 'Is that okay? I mean, it is what you want too right?'

'Of course it is.' I say back confidently, seeing her smile shyly biting her lip, making me want to kiss her again. I lean in about to capture her lips as her hands which are still resting on my shoulders hold me in place as she moves her head out of the way slightly, 'Soph… talking remember.' I let out a sigh as I lean back from her.

'Okay, well how bout I make us a brew and then we can talk?' I say as she smiles and nods removing her hands from my shoulders. I return her smile, and then quickly lean forward pecking her lips before I shuffling off the sofa from under her, hearing her laugh. I make my way into the kitchen and she moves to sit properly on the sofa fixing her dress.

'How do you take your tea?' I call through from the kitchen as I pour the water into the mugs.

'Milk, two sugars please.' I finished making the tea as I carry the mugs back through to the living room, handing one of them to Sian as she looks up and gives me a small smile. Placing the other mug down on the table in front of the sofa, I take a seat next to Sian leaving a small space between us. 'Sooooo…' I breathe out as I turn to her seeing her blowing into the mug before taking a sip and then leaning forward to place it on the table in front of her. Watching her, all I can think about is how it felt to finally kiss her, and honestly it was the best feeling in the world, I could do it forever. I know we need to talk about some stuff first, but I would quite happily hold that over until tomorrow, or the next day if it meant more kissing time with her. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear her voice.

'Erm, I guess I'll start then…' she says sounding nervous as she begins fidgeting with her fingers on her lap. She hesitates for a moment, as if trying to think of where to start before she speaks. 'You do believe me that Amber's not my girlfriend right?' I feel myself cringe at the mention of her name again. 'In fact the thought never even crossed my mind before.'

'Really, never?' I ask with raised eyebrows as she looks to me and frowns slightly.

'Yeah, never. I've not done anything to make her think I'd be interested...' she hesitates again, before continuing, 'there's only one person I'm interested in… and it definitely isn't her.' I smile at her receiving a shy smile in return seeing her cheeks blush slightly. She looks back down to her hands, 'I'm sorry for not telling you everything in the beginning… I wish I had.' I reach over and take her right hand in my left, entwining our fingers.

'Well why didn't you?'

'I dunno. Like I said before… it's tough to trust people when you do what I do…'

'What, so you still think you can't trust me?' I frown as I go to take my hand from hers, but she keeps a tight grip on it and places her other hand on top.

'That's not what I said Soph, if you listen to meh. I do trust you, I want you to know everything about me and my life… I want you to be part of my life. It's not you I don't trust, it's others who would use you to get closer to me and the label. I don't want you being used like that… I care about you…' she says as she looks at our entwined hands and glides her thumb over my knuckles making me feel a burst of warmth run through my body.

'I care about you too.' I say looking at her and I see a smile grace her lips without her raising her gaze from our hands. 'So, what does this mean?' I ask still looking at her.

'I dunno…' she answers quietly. 'That depends on what _you _want it to mean.' she says still not looking at me. I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

'Sian.' I twist slightly on the sofa to face her direction, bringing my leg to be bent underneath me, as she slowly raises her head and turns to look at me with an unsure expression. Raising my free hand, I cup her left cheek gently before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips, letting it linger before I pull away slowly resting my forehead against her. 'I want it to mean I can do that whenever I want.' I say softly as we both smile at each other.

'You can definitely do that anytime you want.' she whispers as I move in to kiss her again, feeling her smile into it, making me do the same. Parting after a few seconds, I hear her whisper again, 'It's getting late, I should probably go.' Sitting back glancing at the clock seeing that it's already 12:15, I let out a sigh.

'Yeah…' I say as Sian shifts from her position flatting her dress and making her way to the front door as I follow. As we reach the door Sian turns around to face me again.

'Erm… are you free tomorrow night?' she asks as she reaches down and entwins are hands.

'Yes,' I say instantly, as she grins at me leaning forward as she places a soft kiss on my lips and pulls away, but I quickly recapture her lips making it longer a few moments longer, before pulling away seeing that beautiful smile on her face again, as she brings her hand up moving my hair away from my face and running her fingers down my cheek and along my jaw.

'I haven't even gone yet, and I can't wait to see you again…' she says as I feel a smile spread across my face.

'Me too.' I say, moving in to place a kiss on her lips again before going to deepen it, which she accepts.

'I've gotta go.' she says giggling as she pulls away after a few moments, 'I'll see you tomorrow though right?'

'You'd better.' I say playfully as I reach behind her opening the door for her. She steps outside and I see her hot breath hit the cold air. She leans back towards me giving me a quick peck on the lips.

'See ya Soph.' she says quietly as she turns to walk down the path.

'See ya.' I reply, watching her as she reaches the end of the path and turns, giving me a small wave and a gorgeous smile. I return a smile and wave back as she disappears from my sight and I close the front door, leaning back against it, letting out a deep breath as the biggest grin spreads across my face.

**Sophie's POV**

Feeling myself stir from my sleep as I stretch my body out in bed and slowly flicker my eyes open avoiding the glare of daylight trying to get through my curtains. I roll onto my back and stretch my arms out above my head, a wide grin spreading across my face as I remember last night. Looking to my bedside cabinet, seeing the little light flashing on my phone indicating I already have a message, I reach over and pick it up, looking and seeing Sian's name appear as I feel myself smile even more if that's possible.

_Morning Beautiful, _

_Hope you had a good sleep. Can't wai later. I'll pick you up at 6pm? _

_Sian xxx_

Okay, I actually think my face is literally going to crack if I smile anymore. I turn to glance at the clock next to my bed seeing that it's only 10:30am. Hitting reply I send Sian a message back.

_Morning You,_

_I had a great sleep - I dreamt about the most gorgeous girl ;o) _

_Yeah, 6 is good. Where we going?_

_Soph xxx_

Placing my phone back on my cabinet, I throw back the covers and hop out of bed and head to the bathroom in the best mood I can remember being in for weeks.

**Sian's POV**

I'm sitting in the studio waiting for The Heights to finish recording one of their new songs. I've been here since 8am and mainly only had one thing, or should I say one person on my mind… Sophie. It's crazy, we don't even really know what we are yet, but she hasn't left my mind since last night. I know it was pretty early for a Saturday morning but I decided to text her. I've been in my own little Sophie bubble since I woke up, in fact ever since I left her house last night. I had to wait a couple of hours to get a reply, maybe she was still sleeping, at least I hope I didn't wake her, but a I finally got a message back from her a couple of minutes ago and now I can't wipe the smile of my face. I've told her I'll pick her up at 6 tonight and now she's asked where we're going… I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard to impress her, even though I do want to impress her, but I just want us to have some fun and spend some time together getting to know one another more, so I thought it would be best to just start with something simple.

_Hey_

_Sounds like a good dream, should I be jealous?_

_I was thinking maybe we could go for something to eat and then catch a movie or grab a drink. Just something simple, is that ok?_

_Sian xxx_

Just as I press send, I hear the door of the sound booth open and look up to see the guys coming out chatting away and Danny makes his way over to me with a smile as I stand from my seat.

'So what'd ya think Sian… how'd we sound?' he asked as they all stand looking at me expectantly.

'You guys are sounding awesome, keep this up and your album will be finished by the New Year.' They all smile at me as Scott, Will and Chris all have a mini celebration in the background. 'Listen, go get yourselves a drink or something, and then when you come back, we can start on the new single yeah?'

'Yeah, sure Sian.' They all start making their way to the door, but Danny stops and turns to look at me. 'Hey, you got a sec?'

'For you… always.' I smile at him as he smiles back and then nods to the rest of the band to carry on without him.

'I'll catch up with ya's in a second guys.' he says as they make their way out the door and Danny makes his way back over to me.

'So what's up?' I ask him.

'I just wanted to check that you're okay.' he says as he leans back against the mixing desk.

'Yeah, everything's great thanks.' I smile.

'Sooooo...?' he asks in an eager tone.

'Sooooo…what?' I ask raising my eyebrows at him.

'So what happened?' I frown slightly and he continues, 'I didn't hear from you again after you left the club last night and text me saying you were going after Sophie.'

'Oh right' I say suddenly realising that I had completely forgot about meaning to text him to let me know everything was okay. 'Well… I went to her house to see her.'

'And?' he asks.

'And… we argued again.'

'And?' he repeats.

'And then she threw me out...'

'Oh that sucks… sorry Sian. You sure you're alright?'

'Yeah I'm perfect.' I breath out happily.

'Eh…? But you just said she chucked you out?!' he says furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

'Yeah… but I was waiting for you to say 'And' again.' I say whilst grinning.

'Oh…' he says smiling. 'So, and?'

'And then after she told me to leave…'

'You didn't?!' he interrupts me.

'No, I did.'

'Oh!' he frowns.

'BUT…' I say, seeing his face light up again. 'After driving around for a bit, I eventually ended up right back outside her house.'

'And?' he asks, his voice getting even more excited each time he asks it.

'And I went back and told her I'd forgot something, and she let me in…'

'AND?!' he almost squealed and then promptly looked around embarrassed, as I burst out laughing at him.

'And then I kissed her.' I couldn't keep the smile of my own face as I said the next part, 'And she kissed me back.'

'Go You!' he says giving me a quick hug before pulling away and lightly knocking my shoulder with his fist. 'So, what's happening now then? Are you a couple?'

'I'd like to think so. I mean, I know she wants the same thing but we didn't exactly say it.'

'Well are you going to talk about it… Sian, this is what you've wanted since you met her right?'

'Yeah it is. And I'm taking her out tonight, so we'll have another chance to talk then.'

'I'm happy for you Sian, really… you deserve to be happy.' he smiles at me and I smile back. Danny really is a great bloke and has been so supportive about the idea of me and Sophie. I couldn't really ask for a better friend. 'So, what time you taking her out?'

'I'm picking her up at 6.'

'Well, let me just grab the guys so we can get started again.' He says pushing himself up to stand straight. 'We don't want you missing the big date now do we.' he smirks as he makes his way out the door to get the rest of the band, and I feel my phone vibrate, and look to it seeing 1 new message from Sophie.

_Hey_

_Nah, I woke up and realised my dream girl is even more gorgeous in reality._

_And simple sounds perfect. See u later._

_Soph xxx_

Unable to hide my smile as I read it, I let out a tiny squeal before putting my phone back in my bag and getting ready to hear the guys record more.

**Sian's POV**

'Alright, thanks guys, that's it for today… you've got tomorrow off, so rest your voices and then back here bright and early on Monday yeah?'

'Yeah, no problem. Thanks for coming and checking us out today Sian, we know that you're busy and don't have to do this part of it.' Danny says as the rest of the guys stand around him nodding in agreement.

'Don't be daft, this is the best bit.' I smile at him. 'Now get outta here and enjoy some time away from the studio, before I make you get back in there.'

'Okay, okay.' he raises his hands raised playfully in a defeated motion. 'We're going… and you should probably get a move on too.' he says nodding his head towards the clock on the wall behind me, as I twist to look at it seeing it's already 3:50pm and I only have just over 2 hours to get home and ready and then pick Sophie up.

'Damn, I didn't realise it was that late… I gotta go. See ya's Monday fellas.' I say as I grab my jacket and bag and quickly rush out the door.

Opening the front door to my apartment, I place my keys on the shelf just inside, and make my way through to my bedroom turning on some music and getting undressed before grabbing my dressing gown and heading to the bathroom to get a quick shower. After finishing in the bathroom, I make my way back into my bedroom and go into my walk in closet to pick an outfit, choosing simple dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue top, I grab a pair of black court shoes on my way back out. Deciding to wear my hair down, I dry it so it curls slightly, before applying some makeup and checking myself in the full length mirror in the corner of my room. Walking back through the living room and to the hall way towards the front door, I grab my keys back off the shelf, before flicking the light switch and leaving my apartment, locking up behind me. I decided to drive the Fiesta tonight, obviously without the learner plates. I still don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard to impress her, but I'm kinda disappointed I can't show her my other cars yet, I've always had a thing for cars and I've got quite the collection of rides now, I figure there's nothing wrong with enjoying what you work hard for right?

Driving to Sophie's house, I could feel nervous knots in my stomach. Even though I know she wants the same as me, at least that's what it sounded like from what she said last night, I'm still nervous as hell. The feelings I have for her definitely feel real to me, and I just really wanna make sure she has a good time, and that maybe we can work out exactly what we are now.

I pull up outside Sophie's house, unsure of whether I should go to the front door and pick her up, which would obviously be the polite thing to do, or if she wants me to just wait here. I mean I don't know if her parents know anything, but I don't want to cause any hassle for her. I take out my phone deciding it's probably best to text her and let her know I'm here instead.

_Hey Soph_

_I'm outside._

_Sian xxx_

After a minute, I see a figure move in front of the living room window and another couple of minutes later, the front door opens and out walks the most stunning girl. She's wearing black skinny jeans, black boots and a long white top under a short black jacket. Her hair is down, wavy and flowing over her shoulders and even though it's already dark being this time of year, as she approaches the car, I can see her amazing blue eyes clearly, and they light up as she smiles. She opens the passenger side door and slips into the seat next to me.

'Hi.' she says, the smile never leaving her face and I smile back, still taking in her image and how good she looks.

'Hi Soph, you look beautiful.' I say sincerely as her smile widens and she leans over to me pressing her lips to my cheek.

'Thank you.' she says as she pulls away again. 'So do you.'

'Thanks.' I smile, 'Erm, shall we?' I ask gesturing towards the road as her smiles back and nods at me as she reaches to fasten her seatbelt.

I brought Sophie to a little place on the waterfront which is quiet and friendly and I thought that there's less chance of people knowing either of us here. I still don't know how she feels about people knowing about us, so I don't want to bring her somewhere to then have people see us and start asking questions about why she's out with her driving instructor.

We've talking about anything and everything, with the conversation only stopping now and then as we eat. I knew Sophie was special, but I thought I'd be a lot more nervous than this tonight, but she is so easy to get on with and I feel really comfortable with her. I've explained more about how I ended up running the record label and why I was with Amber at the concert last week and the club last night, and I could see when I mentioned Amber's name that Sophie really doesn't like her. She told me that she really doesn't care about the Amber and Ryan situation last year, but that she was more annoyed at the thought that Amber had me, and I couldn't help but get instant butterflies in my stomach when she said that. If I'm honest, I didn't really like that Sophie had been with such an idiot as Ryan, but that's just because I don't like the thought of her with anyone… except me of course.

'So, do you fancy going to see a movie after here or…?' I ask her watching as she finishes of the last of her drink. We've been sticking to soft drinks this evening, me as I'm driving, and Sophie as she said she didn't want to drink alone.

'Definitely.' she says, 'What we going to see?'

'You choose… I'm no good at picking movies, I've always known more about music… can't remember the last time I went to the cinema.'

'Well, we don't have to…' she starts, but I cut her off.

'No, I want to, I do… I just really want you to choose something you want to see.' I smile.

'Okay.' she says with a devilish grin, as I narrow my eyes at her playfully, before gesturing for the waiter to come over so I can ask for the bill.

As the weather stayed dry, we walked to the cinema as it was only a couple of blocks away. The whole way here I wanted to hold her hand, but I'm still not sure how she'd feel if people saw us holding hands, so I didn't make any attempt to. Now we're sitting here in the cinema watching Arthur Christmas… not exactly romantic I know, but Sophie said she really wanted to see it and I really didn't care what we came to see as long as I got to spend more time with her. Sophie insisted on paying for the movie tickets since I paid for the meal, she wouldn't even let me try and argue about it.

It's about half way through the movie, with Sophie every now and then laughing and me finding myself turning to look at her briefly and taking in how amazing she looks when she smiles and laughs, it lights up her whole face. As she begins laughing again, she glances in my direction before turning back to the screen, but I find myself still continuing to watch her. She must have felt my eyes on her, because after a moment, she turns to look at me again and smiles. 'You okay?' she whispers.

'Yeah.' I whisper back, quickly glancing to her lips and back up to meet her eyes, noticing her do the same to me. Hesitating for a moment before I inch closer, seeing her move towards me slightly, I close the remaining gap between us, capturing her lips with mine and kissing her softly, feeling her kiss me back. Cupping her cheek as our lips move together, and as she slightly parts her lips, my tongue moves to meet hers as I try to convey in this kiss how much she already means to me. I already want her more than anyone else I've ever been with, and I get the best feeling when I'm with her and especially when I'm kissing her. It's hard to explain, it just makes me completely… happy!

'Whiiiiittttt woooooo!' we suddenly hear a whistle from behind, as we break the kiss and glance behind to see a few teenage lads who are watching us. Turning back we look at each other smirking before we burst out laughing.

'I guess we better…' I nod towards the screen.

'Yeah.' Sophie agrees as we both turn to finally pay some attention to the movie, and I slip my hand over hers which is resting on the arm rest between us entwining our fingers. After a few seconds I can sense her eyes on me and turn to see her smiling, 'What?' I ask narrowing my eyes slightly in mock suspicion.

'Nuthin.' she answers while still smiling, as she turns to face the screen again and I do the same. Out of the corner of my eye I see her look down to our hands and smile, before squeezing my hand slightly and then moving her gaze back to the movie once more.


	10. Chapter 10

As the movie comes to an end and the credits start to roll, I'm still holding Sophie's hand having done so throughout the rest of the movie, every so often playing with her fingers and having quick glances and smiles from both of us. I check my watch seeing it's only just gone 9pm before I reluctantly remove my hand from Sophie's as I stand and put my jacket on and she does the same, before making our way to the exit. As we walk through the foyer of the cinema, I look down to her hand swinging slightly by her side, really wanting to hold it again. I see her glance at me, her eyes then following my line of sight as she suddenly slides her hand into mine linking our fingers and I look up to her and smile at her as she returns it. 'Soooo, what do you wanna do now?' I ask her as I swing our hands between us.

'I dunno…' she says and I feel her playing with my fingers.

'Well… it's still quite early, but did you want me to drive you home yet?' I ask hoping that she doesn't want me to just yet.

'No.' and I feel myself smile.

'Okay… well… do you wanna go somewhere for a drink, or we could just go for a walk… or back to mine for a bit?' I ask her a little hesitantly, as I look at her. I don't want her to think I'm trying anything funny.

'Okay yeah, do you mind if we go back to yours, it's kinda cold out, and I'm not really in the mood for a pub.' she says locking eyes with me.

'Okay sure.' I smile at her as we make our way outside and begin walking back to my car a few blocks away. The drive to my apartment was pretty relaxed as we listened to the radio and just chatted about the movie, even though I didn't really watch much of it, I was pretty distracted every time Sophie's fingers played with mine or her thumb brushed over my knuckles, and she did it quite a lot, I don't know if she knew she was, but I wasn't complaining.

'Well, here we are.' I say as I pull up outside my apartment, switching of the engine. 'Wait there a sec okay.' I say as Sophie nods, and I undo my seatbelt, opening my door and stepping out into the cold air. I make my way round to the passenger side, opening the door for Sophie and she looks up at me and smiles before stepping out and giggling slightly. 'What?' I ask smiling at her.

'Nothing… you're just very polite.' she says smirking, as I return it.

'Are you complaining?' I ask with raised eyebrows while smiling and she shakes her head.

'Definitely not.' I keep my smile as I swing the car door shut and press the remote locking as the headlights flicker on and then off.

'Come on you.' I say as I grab her hand in mine and lead her with me towards my apartment. As we reach my front door, I let go of Sophie's hand, allowing me to unlock it, before pushing it open and gesturing for her to go in ahead of me, before I follow her through and we walk into the living room.

'Make yourself at home and I'll get us a drink.' I say taking my jacket off and hanging it on the back of a chair, seeing Sophie also removing her jacket, folding it over her arm and glancing around the living room, as I make my way into the kitchen. 'So what would you like to drink?' I call back through to Sophie as I open the fridge crouching down to look in. 'I've got… beer, cider, erm… I think I have bottle of wine somewh…'

'Erm, just a coke would be good if you've got it thanks.' Sophie answers before I could finish listing off anything else. I raise myself back from the fridge slightly still holding the door open, as I call back through to her.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, maybe I'll have a glass of something in a bit.' she replies making me smile at the fact she is already thinking of staying for longer than one drink. I grab 2 cans of coke from the door of the fridge and stand back up closing it, making my way back through to the living room, seeing Sophie standing studying a photo of me and another girl on the shelf in the corner.

'Jenny.' I say as Sophie swings around to look at me, still holding the framed photograph, with a slight frowned expression.

'Huh?'

'Her name's Jenny.' I say nodding towards the photo she's holding.

'Oh right… she said looking back at it again for a second, before speaking. 'Someone special?' she asks as I walk over until I'm right next to her and hand her one of the cans of coke, before taking the photo frame in my now free hand as I rub my thumb over the picture, remembering back to when it was taken.

'Yeah, someone pretty special.' I see her brow furrow a little, but she forces a small smile as she looks to me.

'She's beautiful.' she says quietly.

'Yeah she is…' I say smiling at the fact she's clearly jealous but still wanting to be polite. 'Guess it must run in the family.' I say casually as she looks to me and I grin as she looks a little confused.

'She's my sister.' I smile. 'She lives with my dad in France, I haven't seen her for over a year.' I say, placing the frame back on the shelf.

'Oh.' she says, her expression softening. 'I didn't know you had a sister. How old is she?' she asks as she walks over, placing herself in the middle of the three seated sofa, and her jacket over the back.

'She just turned 20 in October, but she was only 16 when that picture was taken.' I say following her over to the couch and placing myself next to her.

'Wow, she looks older in it… so how old were you?' she asks.

'In that picture' I say glancing back up at it for a moment. 'I would have been… 19.' I tell her seeing her grin.

'So that's what teenage Sian looked like.' she says looking back to the photo. 'And I think you're right you know.' I look at her furrowing my brow slightly, encouraging her to continue. 'Beauty must run in the family.' she says with a smile and I smile back at her words.

'Well aren't you the proper charmer Sophie Webster.' I say playfully as she laughs, but also blushes slightly before opening her drink and taking a sip.

'I try.' she says cheekily. 'I love your apartment by the way.' she says changing the subject and I can't help but be a little disappointed.

'Thanks.' I say smiling as I open my drink slowly, hearing the hiss as it releases some of the gas before I take a sip, feeling the fizz refreshing my mouth and tingling against my throat as I drink it. 'It's actually the first apartment I ever rented for myself and I could just never get rid of it or move to somewhere else… kinda a sentimental thing I guess, this place marked my independence ya know, so when I'd earned enough of my own money I bought it… I guess that probably sounds ridiculous right?' I say feeling a little dumb as she watches me.

'No. Why would it sound ridiculous?' she asks looking at me with a slight frown.

'Well… ya know…' I start as she raises her eyebrows slightly over the top of her can as she takes another drink from it. '…me, living here in a small apartment when I have enough money to buy somewhere much bigger, and in a better area.'

'Hey.' she says softly as she reaches over and entwines her free hand with mine. 'You're not ridiculous… I think it's a really good thing... and it's just one more thing for me to like about you.' I hear sincerity in her voice and I search her features seeing honesty in her eyes. 'I'd like to think I'd do the same in the future if I ever get through my course and finally earn some decent money.'

'You've never actually told me what you're studying at college.' I say realising that in the five months I've known her, we've never even discussed her course.

'Erm… engineering.'

'What, like cars?'

'No, more like space… I wanna go on to study Aerospace Engineering if I get into university.'

'Wow… so you're going to send people to the moon?' I smile impressed.

'Well, I want to try… I've got one more year at college and then another 2 years at uni… that's if I get into the uni of my choice.' she says sounding a little vulnerable.

'Hey, I'm sure you'll do brilliant and get into the uni you want.' I smile.

'Thanks.' she says returning a small smile as she leans over and sets her coke can on the small table next to the sofa just beside a small lamp that's sat on it, and I copy her actions placing my can on the table on the opposite end of the sofa before turning back to her.

'So what made you want to do that?' I ask her genuinely interested in getting to know more about her. Truth be told, as much as I already know that I have strong feelings for her, we really still don't know all that much about each other, but I definitely want to know everything about Sophie Webster.

'I dunno really, I just always loved the sky and learning about space. I remember begging my parents when I was younger to let me have a skylight in my bedroom so I could just lie and look out at the stars at night… never got one though.' she laughs. 'I know it probably sounds a bit weird, but it's always been relaxing to me to just look up into the sky when it's filled with millions of stars and know that there's so much more out there.' I watch her intently seeing how her eyes light up and her face glows as she talks about something she loves. I suddenly realise she's stopped talking and is now looking at me with a grin on her face, knowing I've clearly been in my own little world while staring at her.

'Sorry.' I blush slightly as she smiles at me and I return it, suddenly getting an idea. 'Come with me a sec, if you like looking at the stars, you'll love this.' Keeping hold of her hand, I push myself up from the sofa, 'The view from the roof is amazing.' Suddenly feeling resistance as I stand, I'm pulled back down on to the sofa next to Sophie, making me giggle slightly before I look up to her and see her studying my face.

'I already have the most amazing view right in front of me.' she says moving her gaze to my eyes, staring right through me, and I can't help but smile, not just at her words, but how she manages sounds so sincere. The way she's looking at me makes me get major butterflies in my stomach and I catch myself glancing down towards her lips before back up to meet her beautiful blue eyes. Pushing my suggestion of the roof to the back of my mind, replacing it with a much better idea, I lean into her cupping both sides of her face, I push my lips on to hers feeling her respond immediately making me smile into the kiss as she quickly places her hands on my sides. Running my hands into her hair feeling her part her lips slightly, I instantly do the same, unable to stop myself from letting out a small moan as I feel her tongue meet mine. She gently tugs on my waist, pulling me on top of her so I'm now straddling her lap and her thumbs move under the bottom of my top gently caressing the skin there and I feel goosebumps rise. She may be the first girl I've ever been interested it, but she makes me feel more from one simple kiss than anything I've ever done with a guy and I so badly want to feel more. I remove one of my hands from her hair and run it down her neck, over her collarbone, skimming over her chest hearing her gasp slightly, before I reach the bottom of her vest top. Slowly lifting it up and running my hand over her smooth toned stomach, I feel her soft skin against my fingertips. The kiss becomes more passionate and after a couple of minutes we break for air as she kisses me softly again before resting her forehead against mine. I feel her light breaths against my lips and I open my eyes to see hers still closed … god she really is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

**Sophie's POV**

Holding on to Sian as she sits on my lap, I can feel her soft skin as I stroke her sides, loving the fact she got goosebumps from my touch. Keeping my eyes closed after we break from the kiss, I take a few moments to steady my breathing before flickering open my eyes to see Sian watching me, staring right into me. This is the second time we've found ourselves in this position and I know that I definitely want her, like REALLY want her. The way she's looking at me right now, it gives me a warm feeling inside, like I'm the only one she's ever looked at in that way, and the way she kisses me feels like she's kissing me with everything she has in her, like she wants me to feel what she's feeling… god I hope she feels like I do, cos' right now, I feel amazing.

'You're so beautiful Soph.' she says still keeping her eyes on mine, bringing her hand up from my stomach cupping my jaw, smoothing her thumb over my cheek, making me smile. Moving one of my hands up from her waist and placing it on the back of her neck pulling her lips back to mine, as I take her top lip between mine feeling hers close over my bottom lip, they start moving together so perfectly. Twisting in the seat, I manoeuvre us around pushing Sian gently down on to the sofa, never breaking the kiss as I bring my feet up from the floor and hover above her holding myself up with my hands either side of her. Parting my lips more and feeling her do the same, I push my tongue in her mouth, the kiss growing more heated as she wraps her arms around my back and pulls me closer. Running one hand down her side feeling her toned body, I reach her thigh and run my hand down to her knee as I raise it up so it's bent at my side and I continue to run my hand slowly up and down her thigh. I take my lips from hers and gently begin placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, hearing her moan quietly making me suck on her neck softly. Feeling her hands tangle in my hair as she holds me close against her neck encouraging me, I continue with my kisses, moving further down as I slowly push her top from her shoulder allowing me access to her collarbone, where I can feel more of her smooth skin. I hear her let out a heavy breath, before I move back up to her face, pushing my lips against hers instantly feeling her tongue enter my mouth, I can't help but let out a small moan of approval as I feel her smile into the kiss and I move my hand to the inside of her thigh as I slowly move it up. I suddenly feel one of her hands stopping mine from going any further and I freeze taking my lips from hers and I move my face further back to look at her.

'What's up, you okay?' I ask her worried I'm trying to push things too fast.

'Yeah, never better…' she says breathing a little heavy. 'I just… I…'

'What is it Sian?' I ask, unable to hide the concern in my voice.

'It's just… I dunno, have you ever… y'know… urgh…' She looks down for a second, then back up to me. 'Well, have you ever been with another girl before?' I feel myself blush slightly, but I don't move my gaze from hers.

'Well, no…' I say seeing a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'But I'm sure I can figure it out.' I say as I lean forward and kiss her lips softly before pulling back to look at her again. 'Have you?' I ask her as she shakes her head lightly, making me grin knowing that I'll be her first too. Staying quiet for a few moments as I continue looking at her, taking in her beauty, seeing a small chicken pox scar on her forehead I'd never noticed before, realising how bright her eyes really are, the fullness of her lips, how smooth her skin is, I feel a smile spread across my face.

'What you smiling at?' she asks smiling back.

'You… you're perfect.' I say honestly, moving a piece of hair away from her face and pecking her lips.

'Shut up.' she says as the colour fills her cheeks. Pulling back and sitting up I dig into my jeans pocket for my phone, as Sian sits up quickly beside me.

'Where you going?' she asks me, sounding worried.

I pull out my phone and move back over closer to her. 'Say cheese.' I say as I hold my phone up in front of us and move my face next to hers as our cheeks touch, feeling her smile. Hearing her giggle, I smile and press the button to take the picture before lowering my phone to look at the photo seeing me smiling and Sian smiling whilst biting her bottom lip. Turning slowly to look at her as she does the same, our faces only centimetres apart, I feel her warm breath against my lips as she runs her hand along my arm taking my phone in her own hand. I let my hand fall to rest on her waist as I feel her lips press softly against mine making me instantly close my eyes. I hear the camera on my phone capture another photo and smile into the kiss. It lingers for a moment longer before Sian pulls away and looks to my phone, my gaze follows hers seeing the photo of us kissing making me smile.

'You may not want to have that one as your screensaver.' she says as I laugh a little before going to put my phone back in my pocket, hearing her clear her throat loudly making me look to her again. 'Are you not going to send it to me then?' she asks with raised eyebrows and I smile widely at her.

An hour later and I'm sat on Sian's sofa watching some late night tv with my arm around Sian and her snuggled into me. I sent the photo that Sian had taken of us to her phone like she asked, and every so often I catch her glancing down to her phone to look at it and it makes me smile every time. She actually saved it as her screen saver since she doesn't have anyone like my parents to worry about seeing it, and she said that then she can see me whenever she wants… so cute. We've been sat here in an comfortable conversation for most of the last hour, just relaxing and enjoying spending the evening together. Looking at the clock on the wall, seeing it's almost 11:30, I take a deep breath and shuffle in the seat which makes Sian lift her head from where she's resting against me and look at me.

'You okay?' she asks as I smile at her.

'Yeah perfect.' I say as she returns the smile. 'It's just getting late, so I thought maybe I'd call a taxi.' I say as her smile falters a little.

'Don't be silly Soph, I'll drive you home.' she says sitting up more. 'Let me just go to the bathroom and then I'll take you.' She moves to stand up from the sofa, but before she can, I grip tight to her waist and pull her closer to me again so are faces are inches apart. Leaning in, I rest my forehead on against hers as our nose graze against one another and I place a soft kiss on her lips. 'Okay, now you can go.' I whisper as I pull away and see her eyes still closed. She flickers them open and bits her bottom lip making me smile. She goes to stand from the sofa again, which I let her this time as she makes her way to the bathroom and I stand to put on my jacket.

Pulling up outside my house, Sian cuts the engine as the car falls into a peaceful silence, as she turn her head to look at me. 'I had a great time.' she says as I smile at her.

'Me too. Thank you for taking me out.' I say seeing her study my face, before lifting one of her hands to my face and brushing a piece of hair behind my ear, letting her hand drop back to her lap.

'I really wanna see you again soon… are you free tomorrow?' she asks, and here comes the butterflies in my stomach again. I bite my bottom lip trying to supress the huge grin that's wanting to erupt across my face.

'Yeah.' I say as I glance down to her lips licking my own before looking back to her eyes.

'Okay, well I'll give you a text tomorrow then.' she says smiling.

'Okay.' I smile before moving to release my seat belt and going to open the car door. Feeling a hold on my upper arm all of a sudden, I smile to myself before quickly turning back to be met by Sian's lips instantly against my own. Rummaging both of my hands through her hair as she brings hers to my face and our lips continue to move together. I tilt my head to the side slightly, grazing my tongue against her lips and she instantly accepts as I hear a hum come from her which vibrates into the kiss as I deepen it even further and it becomes more passionate. After a few moments I slow the kiss down, pulling away and resting our foreheads together, 'You are so good at that.' I say quietly as she flickers her eyes open and smiles at me.

'Mmmm.' is all she says as she licks her lips, running her thumb over my cheek before leaning in and pecking my lips again. 'I'll see you tomorrow yeah?' she whispers and I feel her warm breath against my lips.

'Definitely.' I say biting my bottom lip whilst smiling and she sits back in her seat, as I open the car door and step out into the cold air. Making my way up the path to my front door and turning around as I reach it, seeing Sian waiting to make sure I get inside safely. I unlock the front door, turning around again once I've stepped inside so I can wave to Sian, seeing her wave back before she starts her engine and drives away. Making my way through the house to my bedroom, thinking to myself that the smile on my face can't get much bigger, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Hey Soph,_

_Thanks again for a perfect evening. Can't wait to kiss u again._

See u 2moro.

_Sian xxx_

Okay so I was wrong, my smile has just grown ten times bigger, and I get to see Sian again tomorrow. Life does not get much better than this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sophie's POV**

Five week it's been since mine and Sian's first and only date, and the last time I saw her. We were meant to see each other the next day, but I got a text from her in the morning apologising and saying she had to go away for some business to do with the record label. But it's not all bad, I've gotten texts from her every day that she's been gone and she's also phoned me when she could, but due to the time difference between Manchester and California it's not always easy, especially with me being in college all day, and her busiest time being when I'm home in the evening. It's already Christmas Eve and I was really looking forward to spending some time with her, I've even bought her a Christmas present. It took me ages to choose, I mean what do you get someone who could buy anything they wanted? So I tried to keep it simple and meaningful, but looks like I'm not going to get to give it to her in time anyway. I also had to make up an excuse to my parents on why I wasn't taking any driving lessons, especially since I've booked in to take my test in the New Year. I told them that my instructor had a family emergency and had to travel to stay and look after relatives that lived out of the country, which they bought easily enough. Sian's been really sweet though, she's in America working on some big deal of getting a major new artist signed to the label and to do that she's having to spend a lot of time there sorting out contracts and proving that they should sign with the Powers label. She keeps telling me how bad she feels about just up and leaving the way she had to, but I can't be mad with her, it's her job and it's not like we're even an official couple of anything. I do want that though and I know she does too, but it's not something you decide over a text I guess. So, here I am at 7pm on Christmas Eve sitting in the living with my parents watching some movie called Mrs Miracle and waiting for my sister to come over to the house so we can have the regular family get together that we do every year. Letting out a loud sigh as I glance at my phone seeing no new messages, my mother turns to look at me.

'You alright luv?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just wish Rosie would hurry up, she's always late.' Maybe if she got here soon, I wouldn't be sat bored with my parents right now I think to myself.

'I'm sure she'll be here soon. We're not boring you that much are we?' she asks me as I give her a serious look raising my eyebrows and she tuts at my response. 'Well, why don't you give her a ring then and see where she is.' I lift my phone and go to scroll to Rosie's number just as I get a new message and open it, a smile instantly spreading across my face as I do so.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Merry Christmas Eve! Hope ur having fun._

_Wish I was there with u._

_Sian xxx_

My mum must of noticed my expression change cos' she speaks again. 'Is she on her way?'

'What?' I ask her with a frown looking in her direction.

'Rosie. Did she just text you?'

'No… erm, it's just Katie.' I say to her, knowing she'll believe it straight away. I haven't told anyone else about me and Sian, so it's still only Katy that knows. I don't know if Sian has told anyone else, but that doesn't matter. To be honest, I don't mind who else knows as long as I don't have to deal with my parents for just a while longer, and at least until me and Sian are actually official. I don't want anything being ruined before it even has a chance to begin. Looking back to my phone, I type out a reply.

_Hey Gorgeous,_

_Merry Xmas Eve to you._

_I wish u were here too - All this mistletoe is going to waste._

_When u back?_

_Soph xxx_

Hitting send, I relax into the sofa more knowing that she always replies quickly. I love that she does that, she never keeps me waiting… well, except for waiting for her to get back these past 5 weeks, but she can't help that. All I've been able to think about the past five weeks has been Sian, and I think I've pretty much driven Katy nuts talking about her, but she's the only one that knows and therefore, the only one I can really talk to. Broken from my thoughts a moment later by my phone vibrating, I quickly open the message again.

_I'll be back soon – can't wait to see u babe._

_Keep some of that mistletoe. ;o)_

_Sian xxx_

I get major fluttering in my stomach and have to stop a small squeal coming from my mouth as I read her text. It's probably like the hundredth time she's called me babe, but it never gets old. Okay maybe it's only been in texts and on the phone, but I could totally get used to it being said in person as well. Going into the photos in my phone, I flick through to the one of me and Sian kissing that she took at her house the day before she had to go away, and look at it for a few moments getting the familiar warmth I get every time I think of her. Noticing my phone receiving another message, I quickly open it, only this time it's from Katy.

_Hey Soph,_

_Fancy hitting a party 2nite?_

_Katy xx_

I can always count on Katy to save me from the world of boring. I look over to my mum and dad who are sat on the sofa engrossed in the movie, before I look back down to my phone and type a reply.

_Hey Katy,_

_Ur a saviour._

_Definitely up for a party. Give me an hour._

_Soph xx_

Pushing myself up from the chair, my mum automatically turns in my direction. 'Where you going luv?'

'Erm, Katy's having a party so I told her I'd go.' I say as she sits up more in her seat.

'Soph, it's Christmas Eve and Rosie will be here soon.'

'Mum we'd only be sitting in anyway. I wanna go out and have some fun with my friends and I'll see Rosie tomorrow.' I say as she sighs and sits back in the sofa.

'Fine, but I don't want you with a hangover at the dinner table tomorrow young lady.' she says as I roll my eyes.

'Yes Mum.' And with that I make my way upstairs to get ready for the party.

Almost an hour later and I'm showered, dressed in a little red dress which hugs my hips tastefully and makes the most of my curves, and I'm just finishing my make up when I hear the doorbell ring. Setting my mascara down on the dressing table, I grab my bag and quickly make my way out of my room and down the stairs, 'I'll get it!' I shout as I take the last few stairs too quickly, stumbling and almost flying over the back of the sofa. Pushing myself up straight, I make my way to the front door to be met by an excited looking Katy.

'Wow Webster, loooooking hot.' she says as I smile.

'Thanks. Don't look too bad yourself Armstrong.' I say as she twirls in her very short purple dress. I grab my jacket from inside the door, 'Bye Mum, bye Dad.' I call back towards the living room as I step outside slipping my jacket on, before Katy links arms with me and we walk down the path to see Chesney's car waiting for us. 'Hey Ches.' I say as I climb into the back seat and see him smile at me in the rear view mirror.

'Hey Sophie, how's it going. This is Andy, you've met before, he's in the band.' I turn to the young bloke next to me, who looks about 20, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, quite a chiselled jaw and a big bright smile.

'Yeah course' hi Andy.' I say with a polite smile.

'Hi.' he says back with a wide smile and I turn back as Katy climbs into the passenger seat in the front and Chesney started the engine.

'Where is this party anyway?' I ask as Katy glances to Chesney who is concentrating on the road, before twisting in her seat to look at me.

'Just a friend from college, they said to bring some friends.' she says turning back to face the front.

'Who from college?' I ask, as she spins in her seat again.

'Just one of the guys from my English lectures.' she says.

'What's his name?'

'Jeez Sophie, what's with the 3rd degree?' she asks sounding frustrated.

'Sorry, I was just asking.' I say with a frown. 'You've just never mentioned him before is all.'

'Well… I only really spoke to him properly for the first time when I saw him in town earlier and he invited us.' she said turning back once again to face the front and pressing play on the cd player, and I slump back in my seat feeling slightly annoyed. 'Relax Soph, it's a party.' she says before she starts singing along to the music.

After driving for about twenty minutes, Chesney pulls up outside one of the most expensive hotels in Manchester. As we all get out of the car and look up at it I turn to Katy, 'Since when do people we go to college with, live in hotels Katy?'

'Chill out Soph, it's probably just hired out for the party… now come on.' she grabs my arm dragging me inside with the guys following behind. Making our way through the hotel lobby and towards the elevators, we take in the sheer size and magnificence of our surroundings. Stepping into the elevator, Katy presses the button for the penthouse suite as I quickly step forward.

'Are you serious, the penthouse suite? Come on Katy, who is this guy?' I ask her.

'I told you, a guy from college… Rich…'

'Rich who?'

'Man…ning… Rich Manning.' she answers as I furrow my brow and look to her.

'I don't know him.' I say as she shrugs her shoulders.

'You don't know everyone Soph.' she says as I frown slightly and step back again.

The doors to the elevator makes the pinging sound as they open and show a large white hotel room door straight ahead. Stepping out, we walk up to it hearing music coming from the other side as Katy knocks and a few moments later the door opens and young bloke answers, and I swear I know his face. 'Hey guys, come on in.' he says opening the door wider letting us through. 'Grab yourselves a drink and have fun.' Walking further into the suite, I look around seeing a bar in the far corner, a large entertainment centre on one of the walls to the left with a dj spinning tunes in the corner next to it, a few more doors on the far right and a whole load of people everywhere dancing, talking, laughing and having a good time, some even in fancy dress. Katy, Chesney, Andy and I all walk over to bar which actually has its own barman and we order our drinks.

'I'll have a vodka and coke please.' I say to the guy behind the bar as he smiles and nods at me before looking to the others for their orders and they tell him. As he sets the drinks on the bar, I go to take out some money, but he raises his hand stopping me.

'They're free love.' he says with a smile as I return it replacing the money in my bag. This guy from college must be seriously loaded.

'Come on Soph, let's dance.' Katy squeals as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the other side of the room near the dj. The guys don't follow us over, instead they stay near the bar and strike up a conversation with a few of the other guys stood there. We start dancing together, moving to the beat along with the others around us.

An hour and a half later and we've been dancing and chatting, also having a couple more drinks. This entire suite is amazing, but I still haven't met this Rich Manning bloke and I haven't recognised anyone else from college, if I didn't know better, I could think that we'd gate crashed a strangers party. Right now, me and Katy are back dancing again as Chesney is checking out the entertainment centre and his mate Andy has pulled himself a little blonde. People are dancing really close and I suddenly feel hands resting on my hips. Pushing them off, I spin around to see a tall blonde guy smiling at me, as he places his hands on my hips again trying to dance closer. He actually not that bad looking and does have a cute smile, but there's only one blonde I think about and I want touching me, and it isn't him. Trying to be as polite as possible, I give him a small smile removing his hands again and stepping back and continuing to dance alongside Katy. Only a few moments later, he right behind me again as he whispers in my ear, 'I'm Scott.' he says as he tries wrapping his arms around my waist and I quickly spin to face him, getting pissed off. He suddenly leans in trying to try and kiss me as I take a fast step away from him.

'Sorry mate, but I'm not interested' I say pulling his arms from around me. God, what is it with this guy? Stepping over to Katy, 'I'll be back in a minute.' I say leaning into her as she turns to me looking a little worried.

'Where you going? she asks.

'Just gonna find the bathroom.' I reply as she smiles and nods, before pointing to one of the doors on the far right, as I make my way over. Reaching the door, knocking lightly before slowly opening the door and peeping in before I enter, locking the door behind me. After using the toilet, I move to the sink washing my hands and checking myself in the mirror, reapplying my raspberry lip gloss, and suddenly hearing a small knock on the door. 'Just a second.' I call out as I place my lip gloss back in my bag, quickly taking one last look in the mirror, hearing another knock at the door. 'Keep your knickers on, I said just a second!' I say loudly as I walk over to the door, unlocking it and swinging the door open to be met by the most stunning, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

'Sian.' I say staring at her seeing her with a massive grin on her face. She walks into the bathroom towards me making me walk backwards, as she closes the door, leaning her back against it with her hands behind her back. I scan my eyes down her body taking in her curves concealed in a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a black fitted vest top. 'What you doing here?' I ask as I move my eyes back up her body, hearing the lock click as I shoot my eyes up to meet hers.

'Well…' she starts as she pushes herself away from the door. 'I wanted to see you…' she says walking slowly towards me, 'and I thought that maybe…' she says taking another step closer, 'you wanted to see me too?' she finishes and I feel my heart begin to race quicker.

'You did this… this is your party?' I ask surprised, as she bites her bottom lip as she looks down to mine and takes another step closer.

'Well when you mentioned how all that mistletoe was going to waste, I just couldn't stay away.' She takes a final step, bringing her to stand right in front of me and I smile at her biting my own bottom lip, thinking of how amazing she really is.

'How… I mean how did you get Katy to…?'

'I have my ways.' she says with a grin as I raise my eyebrows and she laughs lightly. 'I got her number from Chesney from when he came to the label a couple of months ago, and invited her here this evening if she could get you to come.'

'So Katy and Chesney know about the record label?' I ask a little worried and confused that she doesn't seem in the least bit bothered.

'Yeah, they do now that I told them…' I frown slightly and go to say something, but she speaks first. 'Look, I don't mind your friends knowing Soph. As long as you trust them, then I trust them.' And I think my stomach just did a somersault.

'You're amazing.' I say as she beams at me as she moves her left hand on to my waist.

'Now, where all this mistletoe you were talking about?' she asks staring straight at me.

'I don't have any with me.' I giggle slightly.

'Oh… well that_ is_ a shame.' she says moving her face back a bit, and I frown wondering why she's moving away. She moves her right hand round from behind her back, bringing it above our heads, making me glance up seeing her holding a sprig of mistletoe. 'Good thing I brought my own then.' Looking back down to her face, instantly feeling her lips on mine, making me close my eyes as she places a soft kiss, I quickly snake my arms around her neck, linking my hands behind her, keeping the kiss going a little longer. Feeling her pull away, I flicker my eyes open as she does the same. 'I missed you.' she says in a husky voice, and god is it a turn on. I lean in towards her to place another kiss, but she moves her head back from me again. 'Listen Soph… I need to tell you something.' The worst thoughts automatically swarming in my head, oh god, she met someone else while she was away or she's realised she really isn't into women... I'm broken from my thoughts when I feel Sian's left hand cupping my cheek, and I look right into her eyes. 'I want us to be official.' I knew it, she doesn't wan… wait, what?

'What?' I ask needing to hear her say it again to make sure I heard her correctly.

'I want us to be official… like, I want you to be my girlfriend… I want us to be a proper couple.' she says and I see the colour rise slightly in her face. 'Is that okay?' she asks. Is that okay? Is that okay? Is she serious? Of course it's okay, it's bloody fantastic! Oh, right, well maybe I should tell her that rather than just standing staring at her.

'Yeah, that's definitely okay.' I say allowing a massive smile to erupt on my face, and the same reflects back from hers. Leaning in placing my lips on hers again, feeling her tongue automatically against my lips, allowing access as our tongues brush together, I can't help a moan escaping, as she deepens the kiss whilst moving forward making me walk backwards. She manoeuvres me towards the cupboard by the sink and I feel my lower back make light contact with it as she pushes my hips back making me hop up on to it, and she runs her hands up my thighs standing between them as I move my hands behind her back pulling her into me and holding her close. Trailing my hands up her sides, moving them under her vest top, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin under my fingertips, we continue kissing. The kiss grows more heated and I feel her hands move along the hem of my dress skimming just underneath it as it moves up my thighs and I feel goosebumps erupt all over my body. Feeling a little more confident, I trail my hands up further under her top, eventually reaching the bottom edge of her bra, but I don't stop there and wanting to feel more of her, I move my hand to cup her breast over her bra squeezing it gently, as she lets out a groan into the kiss. Her lips moving away from mine, she trails her lips along my jawline and onto my neck placing gentle kisses there before she begins sucking on my pulse point and I tilt my head back slightly allowing her more access. Moving my other hands from her side to her back, pulling her further into me, her stomach pushes against my centre and I let out a gasp as the contact, while she continues to shower my neck with attention, with both hands resting on my hips. 'Mmmm…' I moan as I move my hand from under her top and to the back of her head holding her against my neck as she sucks on a particularly sensitive part. 'Sian…'

'Hmmm?' she mumbles against my neck not removing her lips from my skin.

'I… I want ya.' I manage to push out huskily, instantly feeling her lips stop moving against my neck, and she pulls away slightly to look up to me, breathing heavily as am I. Her eyes meet mine and I can see that they've grown darker than they were before.

'What?' she breathes out.

'Please Sian…I want ya…' I say looking directly into her eyes, seeing a look of lust showing through, as she bites her bottom lip, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She removes her hands from my thighs and cups my cheeks, leaning in and placing another soft kiss on my lips, before stepping back and fixing my dress and then taking my hand in hers, linking our fingers.

'Come on.' she says tugging my hand as I drop my feet back on to the floor and follow her towards the door.

'What's up?' I ask her.

'Not here.' she says as she unlocks the doors and we make our way out back into the party, my heart racing in my chest. Sian keeps a hold of my hand as we walk through the people dancing and standing talking as we make our way across the room.

'So where we going?' I ask just wanting to be kissing her again as soon as possible.

'I thought we could go to my place.' she says as I come to a halt tugging at her hand and grumble slightly as she turns to look at me.

'That's ages away Sian.' She smirks at my mini tantrum, before pouting at me.

'It's not that far babe.' she says and I instantly melt grinning at her and I start walking again making her smile.

As we're almost at the door, I spot Katy still dancing near to the dj, along with another familiar face. It's the guy that answered the door earlier, and I finally realise who he is, it's Danny, the guy I met at Club Xavina the night me and Sian argued. I squeeze Sian's hand making her look at me.

'I better tell Katy I'm leaving.' I say nodding in Katy's direction. We were all meant to share a taxi home.' As much as I want to get out of here and have Sian all to myself again, I can't just leave without telling my best friend, after all, she is part of the reason I got to see Sian tonight.

'Okay.' she smiles. 'But I think she'll be okay. You're friends have rooms here for the night.' I feel my mouth drop open slightly, amazed at how much trouble Sian went to this evening in such a short amount of time, just to see me… just to spend time with me on Christmas Eve. Pulling her with me as we walk over to Katy, she turns and sees us, darting her eyes to me, then to Sian before back to me again, with a large grin on her face.

'Alright Lovebirds?!' Katy sings out as we come to a halt in front of her, and I hear Sian giggle next to me. I look to her, squeezing her hand.

'You shouldn't encourage her, she's bad enough as it is.' I try to say seriously, but can't help but smirk. 'Look Katy, we're gonna head off now.' I say turning back to her.

'Oh aye?!' she says with a smirk, as I roll my eyes, but also feel myself blush a little.

'Are you gonna be alright?' I ask her.

'Sure I will, we've got a well posh room all ready and waiting for me and Ches to stumble back to later.' she says as I smile at her. 'And I've got The Heights guys here to entertain me… Isn't that right fellas.' she says as a small group of guys, including Chesney and the Danny bloke turn in our direction. 'God knows Ches is impressed with them.' she whispers to us. Suddenly locking eyes with one of the guys stood next behind Katy, realising it's the one who tried to kiss me earlier.

'You're in the band?' I ask him, realising I have actually met him before tonight, at the club the same night I met Danny. I see him glancing down to mine and Sian's linked hands, before he answers.

'Yeah.. err, listen… I'm sorry about before. I didn't know you and Sian were…'

'Why, what happened?!' Sian asks before he's finished speaking.

'Nothing, just a misunderstanding that's all…right?' I say staring at the Scott fella as he nods with a guilty look.

'No hang on, if something's happened I wanna know.' she says and I feel her tense next to me. I squeeze her hand in mine before I smooth my thumb over her knuckles and turn to look in her eyes.

'It was nothing okay.' I say softly. 'Just leave it yeah?' She frowns at me and shakes her head before looking over at the Scott guy with a questioning look, raising her eyebrows. I turn to look at him, seeing him visibly gulp before speaking.

'Look Sian, it's really no biggy, we was dancing and I just tried for a snog…'

'You what?!' Sian stated loudly, frowning and taking a step forward with fire in her eyes, but I keep a tight grip on her hand. I've never really seen Sian angry or jealous before, but I gotta admit, angry jealous Sian is a real turn on.

'Oh Scott my man, no no no.' Danny laughs out laying his hand on Scott's shoulder. 'What were you thinking dude?'

'I didn't know you's was together Sian, if I did I wouldn't of tried anything I swear.' Scott said looking genuinely embarrassed. Being in a band, especially one that's recently been signed to a major record label, he's probably used to being able to pull girls pretty easily, not being scolded in the middle of a party for attempting to do so.

'Babe.' I say quietly leaning into Sian, seeing a small smile grace her lips before she turns to look at me, seeing her expression soften. 'Can we get outta here already?'

'Okay.' she replies looking into my eyes and glancing down to my lips while licking her own.

'I'll call ya tomorrow yeah?' I say turning to Katy, seeing her smile and nod at me, before Sian and I turn and walk towards the door. As we reached outside the door, closing it behind us, I instantly turn and push Sian into the wall crashing our lips together, running my hands down her sides, feeling her hesitate for a moment not expecting it, before her hands slide into my hair and a moan comes from her as our lips begin to move in rhythm. Tearing my lips from hers for a moment, 'God, you are so fucking sexy when you're jealous, you know that?!' I huskily tell her seeing her open her eyes, her breathing heavy as she looks at me, before reattaching our lips and I glide my tongue along her lower lip, as she parts her lips allowing my tongue to glide into meet hers, the kiss becoming more passionate. Placing one of my legs between hers, pressing it into centre her as she gasps at the contact.

'Soph…' she groans out as I pull away and look at her, seeing her cheeks flushed slightly.

'So… did you get me a room?' I ask her as she opens her eyes looking straight into mine.

'What?'

'You got rooms for Katy and the others… did you get me a one?' I ask raising my eyebrows.

'Yeah… I wasn't sure if you'd be staying here or going home, so I booked you each a room.'

'Well, what you waitin' for? Lead the way.' I say as her eyes widen.

'What? she breathes out as I lean back into her, gliding my tongue into her mouth hearing her let out another moan, making me smile into the kiss. Moving back from her again, linking my hand with hers, I wait for her eyes to flicker, seeing them having gone darker.

'Your place is definitely too far away.' I state as I pull her towards the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sian's POV**

The past five weeks when I was in America, Sophie was always on my mind, she was my first thought of each morning and my last thought at night, and not being able to see her just confirmed even more for me that I definitely want her to be an important part of my life. We managed to finally get the contract sorted for the new recording artist signing with the label and I caught the first flight back that I could. I wanted to get home and I wanted to see Sophie, especially with it being Christmas. We'd only actually been on that one date before I found out I had to go away for work the next day, but we texted each other every day and I phoned her when I could as well, I just wanted to hear her voice. As soon as I knew I would be able to get back in time for Christmas, I wanted to make sure she had some fun tonight, so a party seemed like a good idea. I got her best friend Katy's number from Chesney from the contact information I had for him from the time he'd come into the record label looking to get his band signed. I told Katy about the party and asked her to get Sophie to come, and I ended up telling her about the record label as well. I mean if I want to be with Sophie, her friends are going to find out eventually, so I figured it's probably best coming from me. I booked Sophie and her friends rooms here each so they wouldn't have to worry about getting home later, but I never in a million years thought that I'd be going back to Sophie's room with her, at the most I'd hoped we could spend some time together, and okay, I was hoping for maybe a few kisses as well, I've really missed those.

Stepping out of the elevator our hands still entwined, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, my gaze flickering to Sophie seeing her looking to me with a smile as I return it before turning back to the corridor ahead of us. We walk along the corridor until we reach the room number matching that on the key card for Sophie's room. Removing my hand from Sophie's, I place the card in the slot before pulling it back out expecting the little green light to flash and for the door to unlock, but instead the little red light flashes and when I try the handle, the door's still locked. I try it again, but the same thing happens and I sigh loudly, suddenly feeling two arms wrap around my waist and a body pressing into me as a set of warm lips begin feathering kisses along my shoulder and up my neck, as she takes the card from my hand.

'Let me try gorgeous.' she whispers in my ear, as I feel her breath on the side of my face making a shiver run down my spine. I look down to her hands as she slides the card back into the slot one more time, holding it there for a moment before sliding it back out. I hear a click and see the little green light appears before Sophie pushes the handle down and the door opens. Sliding her hands back from my waist, she slowly moves around the side of me making her way into the room. Following her in, I close the door behind me leaning my back against it, watching Sophie as she walks further into the room, placing the key card on the side and scanning her eyes around, before turning back to me, staring straight into my eyes. I run my eyes over her body again as she stands in front of me, taking in her curves and how amazing she looks in that dress.

Returning my eyes to her face, seeing her with a seductive knowing smile on her face and biting her bottom lip, I'm unable to resist her for even a second longer. I push myself away from the door and quickly walk over to her, bringing my hands to either side of her face and crashing our lips together instantly feeling her respond. She grips my waist with both hands as she begins walking backwards, guiding me with her never breaking the kiss, I feel her tug at the bottom of my top upwards and lift my arms so she can pull it over my head, as she tosses it to the side on to the floor, before reattaching our lips. I run my tongue along her lips as she parts them and glides her tongue out to meet mine and her hands wrap around my back holding me close as she continues to move backwards, until her back collides with one of the walls and I feel her lips leave mine before she moves them to my jaw and down my neck, making me let out a small moan as she sucks on a particularly sensitive spot, making me tangle my hands in her hair and I feel her smile against my neck, before she trails her lips down over my collar bone, over my chest, before coming back to meet my lips again.

Pulling her away from the wall slightly, I reach both my hands to the back of her dress I slowly unzip it, feeling her smooth skin underneath my fingertips as the material parts. Running my hands back up to her shoulders, leaning forward and trailing kisses down her neck and along her right shoulder I slowly slide the straps of her dress down over both her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and placing a few soft kisses down along her collar bone, before moving back, letting my eyes scan down her body and taking in the image in front of me. She's wearing black lacy underwear showing of her curves and toned stomach, her long slender legs and then still has her heels on, and god it's one sexy sight. I suddenly feel the nerves hit me, I want her so bad right now but yet my stomach is in knots, I have no idea what I'm doing, whether I'm going to be able to please her, make her feel good, I mean I've never been with another woman before. I know she hasn't either, but that doesn't make it any less scary. She flickers her eyes open, her beautiful blue eyes appearing darker and lustful as she looks at me and raises one of her hands to gently cup my cheek, stroking her thumb across it.

'You okay?' she asks softly as I lift my gaze to her face and nod slowly.

'Yeah.' I say quietly and I can hear how my voice has become husky from our kissing and how turned on I've become from being so close to her like this. 'It's just… I'm a little nervous.' I tell her as she gives a small smile and raises her other hand to my other cheek, before leaning in and kissing me softly before pulling back.

'Me too…' she says looking into my eyes. 'But I really want this Sian… I want you.' Staring into her eyes, I see an honesty in them that I'm not used to seeing from many people. I see that she means it, she is nervous just like me, but I also see that she does really want this. It's Sophie, I mean she wouldn't have asked me to come to her room with her if she didn't want this, if she had doubts. The knots in my stomach seem to turn into a million butterflies at that thought that she really does want this with me and I smile back at her.

'I want you too.' I say looking straight into her eyes, before quickly leaning forward and pressing our lips together again wrapping my arms around her waist. She kicks her heels off before quickly pushing me back, keeping our lips attached as we make our way across the room until the backs of my knees come in contact with the foot of the bed making my legs buckle and causing me to fall down on to it bringing Sophie with me as we both giggle. I kick my shoes off on to the floor, as Sophie pushes herself up with her hands either side of my head as she parts her lips from mine, and looking into my eyes for a moment before pressing her lips softly to mine once more before trailing her lips down my neck, my collar bone and then down the centre of my chest making my breath hitch in my throat. Her lips move further down as she places small soft kisses down my stomach and gently trails her hands down my body as I feel goosebumps rise everywhere she touches. She reaches the top of my jeans and continues kissing my stomach as she pops open the top button and undoes the zip, moving her hands to the sides gently tugging at them making me raise my hips for her to be able to pull them down. She leans back and steps off the bottom of the bed as she removes my jeans completely throwing them over her shoulder as I watch her seeing her with a sexy grin as she looks back at me. I sit up on the edge of the bed and place my hands either side of her waist looking up to her face as I smooth my thumbs over her silky skin. 'You're so beautiful Soph.' I say as she smiles at me but I can see her blush slightly, which makes me smile too. I lean forward and place kisses across her stomach as she run her hands through my hair and I run my tongue along her skin.

'Sian…' I hear her breath out, and I quickly pull her down towards me, hearing her let out a small squeal from shock. Spinning us around so she's now lying on the bed with me hovering over her, I stare right into her eyes seeing they've grown even darker than before. She pushes herself further up the bed pulling down the covers before lying back down, and I follow her up never breaking eye contact. I feel her wrap her hands around my back unhooking my bra, as I sit up so I'm straddling her with one thigh either side of her hips, she follows and brings her hands to my shoulders sliding the material down my arms, before discarding it over the side of the bed. She leans forward, kissing my chest again, running her tongue up to my neck as I feel my breathing getting heavier. Her lips move back down and I suddenly feel her move her kisses to my breasts, as she places her mouth over one of my nipples as she gently sucks on it and I gasp as she grazes her teeth over it as it becomes hard. She moves to the other and does the same and I move one of my hands to the back of her head holding her against me as she continues to lavish attention on my chest and I feel myself becoming more and more turned on, I need to see more of her, I need to feel her. I pull her head back from me and raise her face to mine crushing our lips together, hearing her moan as I push my tongue into her mouth and I reach behind her unhooking her bra and pulling it off I throw it to the side before pushing her back down on to the bed. Grabbing both her hands which are resting on my thighs, entwining our fingers and slamming them down on to the bed above her head, glancing down her body taking in her beauty, before leaning down and kissing her hard as our lips move together.

Releasing her hands, I begin to move my lips down her body until I reach her chest and I take her right nipple in my mouth hearing her gasp, making me smile against her skin as I begin to run my tongue over it, feeling it harden after a few seconds and I bring my hand to her left breast, gently squeezing it as I keep my mouth on the other. 'Mmmmm…' I hear her moan out, so far so good. I kiss my way across her chest and take her other nipple in my mouth sucking gently until I hear another moan erupt from her. Moving further down, trailing kisses down her stomach and running my tongue in circles as I glide my hands down her sides, I inch closer to where I've been most nervous about going. I get closer and I can hear her breath becoming faster and heavier as I reach the top of her underwear and bring my hands to the sides of it, stopping to look up at her for assurance that this is what she definitely wants, seeing her hands in her hair and her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. Noticing that I've stopped, she raises her head and looks down to me and knowing what I'm asking without me having to say, she just nods her head and I hook my fingers under the sides and slowly glide her underwear down as she raises her hips a little allowing me to do so, before she kicks them off the rest of the way. I raise myself up slightly removing my own underwear and letting them fall off the end of the bed, before placing myself lightly on top of Sophie so we're face to face, feeling my breath hitch again as our naked bodies press against each other and I feel the heat radiate from her. I place my lips on hers, trying to convey all the feelings I hold for her, wanting her to know how much I care about her.

Running one of my hands into her hair, I start to trail the other down her body, running my hand over her toned stomach before moving it further down past her hip and over her thigh, bending it at the knee and raising it up to my side before I slowly guide my hand back up the inside of it and move my lips to her neck where I begin sucking gently, hearing her moan quietly. I move further up the inside of her thigh finally reaching her centre, and I gently run my hand over her and my heart pounds faster when feeling how wet she, and she lets out a groan at the contact and wraps her arms around me pulling me closer into her body. I run my hand over her again, a little harder this time earning another grown in response, and I feel myself getting wetter knowing how turned on she is from my touch. I run my fingers down through her wet folds feeling her hot breath against my ear as I slowly enter two fingers and her hips raise slightly into my hand.

'Sian…' she moans and I remove my lips from her neck and face her, seeing her eyes flickering open to look at me, her cheeks flushed as she lets out ragged breaths. I'm about to ask if she's okay, but I'm stopped as she crashes her lips on to mine, and I take that as I sign that she's not wanting me to stop. Slowly, I start up a pace, moving my fingers in and out building up a rhythm, as Sophie moans into the kiss and it vibrates into my mouth. Speeding up my pace as she pulls away from the kiss breathing heavily, her hands holding me close and her fingers pressing into my back, I glide my thumb over her clit as a groan erupts from her. 'Oh my god… Sian… don't stop…' I keep up my pace, running my thumb over her again, as she moves her hips against my hand, small moans continuing to escape from her lips. I trail kisses along her jawline and move down her chest taking one of her nipples in my mouth again, grazing my teeth over it, gently nibbling and sucking it, one of her hands tangling in my hair holding me against her. Picking up my pace even more, curling my fingers inside her, I feel her start to tighten around my fingers. 'Sian… I'm gonna… oh my god…' she uses both her hands to pull my face up to meet hers as she pulls me down to her lips pushing her tongue into my mouth causing me to let out a moan this time as her tongue moves against mine. I continue to curl my fingers inside her, keeping up my pace knowing she's so close as she wraps her arms around my back again digging her nails into my skin slightly. I curl my fingers once more and press my thumb harder against her clit as she suddenly breaks away from my lips panting hard, 'Fuck… SIAAANNNN…' she groans loudly as her body trembles beneath me and I watch her intensely as she reaches her climax and I feel her juices release over my fingers. I keep my hand in place moving with a steady slow pace allowing her to ride out her high and trail kisses along her jaw, across her cheek before reaching her lips placing a soft kiss, but as I move my face back, she recaptures my lips almost immediately in another kiss, deepening it for a few moments before pulling away. As her breathing begins to steady and her body stills, I remove my fingers and roll to her side propping myself up on my elbow watching her closely as I wrap my arm around her waist, brushing her hair from her face.

'You okay?' I ask as she turns her face to look at me raising her eyebrows.

'Are you kidding meh? That was… the most amazing feeling I've ever had Sian.' I can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face, and she leans up and captures my lips kissing me softly. Suddenly she pushes my shoulder and my back hits the bed as she quickly straddles me, a grin on her face. 'Let's see if I can make you feel the same.' she says as she captures my lips, before running her hand down my body, quickly making contact with my centre as I let out a moan of approval as she runs her fingers through my already wet folds.

**Sophie's POV**

I slip my tongue into Sian's mouth deepening our kiss, before parting our lips and moving my mouth down her smooth neck, sucking and biting it softly, as I rub my fingers against her clit, hearing her moan.

'Please Soph…' she whispered huskily, making my heart rate increase at the sound of how turned on she is and how much she wants me to touch her. Moving my lips down her body, I take one of her already hard nipples in my mouth sucking on it for a few moments before continuing to make my way down to my intended destination. I get to her hips and push her thighs apart, trailing kisses down the inside of one before making my way back up the inside of the other, letting my tongue trail over her skin, gently biting it hearing her gasp and her breathing get heavier as I got higher up the inside of her thigh. As I reach the top, I settle myself between her legs and look up at her seeing the sexiest sight ever, her hair spread out across the pillow beneath her, eyes clenched shut, her gorgeous chest and flat stomach heaving. I look to her centre seeing how wet she already is before I've even done anything, and I let my hot breath glide against her. I smooth her hips with my thumbs and she raises her head from the bed to look down at me, with the darkest most gorgeous blue eyes I think I will ever see. Suddenly getting the desperate need to make Sian moan my name some more and wanting to know I can make my beautiful blonde feel as good as she made me feel just minutes ago, I dart my tongue out and into her wet folds as she throws her head back into the pillow, her hands raking through her hair.

'JESUS… SOPH.' she moans loudly, and I instantly know I want to hear that again. Licking her gently, loving the taste of her, I move my tongue further down, before I reach where I need to be and push my tongue inside her as her hips buck and I hold her hips down. 'Oh my god Sophie.' she moans out as I push my tongue in deeper starting a rhythm, hoping I'm doing it right, but thinking that by the noises coming from her that I must not be doing anything wrong. 'Please…' Hearing her breathing start to get even faster, I remove my tongue and gently push two fingers in, a loud moan erupting from her, as I start to move at a steady pace and continue to lick and suck on her clit feeling her hand on the back of my head encouraging me. Speeding up my pace, I feel her start to tighten around my fingers, knowing she's getting close to her climax and I suck harder on her. 'Soph…' she whimpers as she tugs on my hair, and I raise myself back up to her face. 'Kiss me.' she says as I quickly connect our lips feeling her tongue enter my mouth battling with mine, as I speed my the pace again running my thumb over her clit, feeling her jolt slightly at the sensation. Breaking from the kiss, I move to her neck, 'Ummm Soph…' she moans and I feel it vibrate in her throat as I continue to place delicate kisses. Placing my lips to her pulse point, I begin to suck harder and nibble on the skin before soothing my tongue over it. Her body continuing to move to the rhythm of my fingers and I feel her tighten more as I rub my thumb over her once more and curl my fingers inside her as she suddenly arches her back and lets out a loud moan of pleasure 'Oh my Goddddd SOOOOOPH.' I feel her come over my fingers and her body shivers as I remove my lips from her neck and look to her face to see her eyes tightly shut and her mouth parted as she tries to regain her breath. I lean down placing a soft kiss on her lips as she flickers her eyes open to look at me. I slowly remove my fingers, bringing them to my face before sucking them clean as I see her eyes widen slightly and I smirk at her before kissing her deeply. I may never have been with another woman before, but I now know that Sian is the only person I ever want to make feel this good and have make me feel how she made me feel earlier. She makes me feel amazing, like I can do anything and I don't want to ever let her go.

Parting from the kiss, I move to lie next to her, removing some hair from her face and sliding it behind her ear. She lifts her hand to mine, bringing to it her lips and placing a soft kiss on the inside of my palm. 'You're amazing Sophie Webster.' she says making me smile and I cup her cheek.

'So are you.' I tell her as she returns the smile. I lie on my back, as Sian pulls the covers up over us and shuffles over closer resting her head on my chest. I place my arm around her shoulder as she rests one over my stomach tracing shapes, making my skin tingle from her touch. I kiss the top of her head hearing her hum and I glance to the clock by the bed before smiling as I see the time. 'Merry Christmas Gorgeous.' I say as she glances up at me and then to the clock and I see a smile spread across her face.

'Merry Christmas Soph.' she says before we both close our eyes and drift off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sian's POV**

Feeling myself begin to stir, I slowly flicker my eyes open adjusting to the small amount of light which has already managed to creep into the room. Feeling soft skin under my fingers, I open my eyes fully lifting my gaze slightly, seeing the most beautiful girl sleeping peacefully next to me and I can't help the massive smile that spreads across my face knowing it wasn't a dream and that she is actually lying here beside me. I'm still cuddled into her side as she lies on her back with one arm resting above the covers and the other around me, my head now resting on my own pillow supported by my hand underneath it, while my other hand is lying across her stomach. Removing my hand from under the pillow, I prop myself up on my elbow as her hand drops from around my shoulder on to the bed and I just look at her for a few moments, taking in how beautiful she is when she sleeps. Her gorgeous wavy brunette hair spread out on the pillow around her, her chest rising and falling softly, her mouth opening slightly every so often as if she's about to speak before it slowly closes again… she's incredible. Glancing towards the clock beside the bed, I see that it's nearly 8am and I know that Sophie's spending Christmas Day with her family, so as much as I really don't want to wake her right now, I also don't want her getting into trouble for not being home. Believe me, if she didn't have to be somewhere, I would quite happily just stay here with her all day and not even leave the room.

'Soph…' I whisper as I softly rub my thumb back and forth on her stomach, getting no response, as her chest continues to rise and fall softly and she continues to sleep soundly. Gliding my fingers over her stomach tracing circles over her tickling slightly, I hear a little hum come from her making me smile, as her eyes remain closed. I lean closer to her, running my hands down to her hip resting it there. 'Soph… wake up babe.' I whisper into her ear before I place a delicate kiss just below it earning a small moan, and I feel her hand against my back pulling me into her. Bringing my face back to look at hers, seeing her sleepy eyes slowly flicker open and the beautiful blue being revealed as she focuses on me and I smile at her. 'Morning beautiful.' I say quietly as I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips and go to pull away, but immediately feel her hand on the back of my neck keeping my lips against hers making me smile into the kiss, before we part after a few moments.

'Mmmm, morning.' she says smiling and I return it. I bring my hand up from her waist, moving her hair away from her face.

'You okay…?' I ask her, wanting to make sure she doesn't regret last night. 'You know… after everything that happened last night?' She raises her hand to my face, cupping it and smoothing her thumb over my cheek.

'I'm perfect.' she leans up and capturing my lips with her own. I break the kiss and look into her eyes as she gives a questioning look.

'You are you know...' I say as she furrows her brows a little. 'Perfect.' I finish as she rolls her eyes and giggles as she quickly leans up and pushes me backwards on to the pillow, rolling on top of me with her hands either side of my head holding herself above me as she looks directly at me.

'You're such a sap.' she says as she leans down slowly, brushing her lips over mine lightly. I move forward to press my lips to hers, but she lifts her head slightly making me rest my head back on to the pillow again. Automatically, she leans back down brushing her lips against mine, but as soon as I move forward to kiss her, she does the same again.

'And you're a tease.' I say as I drop my head back to the pillow seeing her smirk at me, and I suddenly feel her grind her hips against me making my breath hitch and a small moan escape my lips. 'Soph…' I breathe out as I grip on to her hips as she does it again, her body feeling just as good against mine as it did last night, if not better, making me close my eyes and push my head down further back into the pillow. 'Mmmmm…' I moan out as she begins to trail soft kisses along one side of my exposed neck to the other before I feel her pull away slightly and hear her giggle, making me open my eyes and look to her.

'Oops.' I hear making me frown slightly.

'What?' I ask as seeing her bite her bottom lip.

'I didn't know I did that last night…' she says gesturing towards my neck. 'Guess it means you're mine now.' she lifts one of her hands to my neck and softly glides her fingers over it and I realise what she means.

'Sooooph!' I whine slightly as she lets out a small laugh and I can't help the small smile that tugs at the corners of my mouth, at the sound of her laughter.

'I obviously couldn't help myself.' she says as she leans down closer to me. 'You're irresistible.' She presses her lips to mine as I instantly respond gripping her sides more firmly keeping her against me. Her right hand moves from my neck, as I feel it glide down my side before she strokes it across my stomach moving down even lower towards my hips, over my thigh, bending my knee and raising my leg against her side. Trailing her fingertips agonisingly slowly back up the inside of my thigh I feel my stomach flip at the thought of what's coming next. She parts her lips from mine and kisses her way down my neck to my collar bone where I feel her circling her tongue before she starts sucking lightly on my skin there, and I feel my breathing getting heavier. Her hand grazes lightly over my centre sending a shiver shooting through me but I quickly move one of my hands down to hers stopping her, remembering the reason I woke her up.

'Soph wait.' She pulls her lips from my neck, quickly raising her face to mine.

'What's wrong?' she asks looking right into my eyes, as she removes her hand and brings it back up to the side of my face.

'You need to go.' She instantly frowns and a look of hurt flashes through her eyes and I immediately realise what she's thinking. 'No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean… it's Christmas morning… your family will be expecting you to be home.' I say nodding my head towards the clock and her expression softens as she glances to it and lets out a sigh.

'I don't wanna leave.' she says pouting and I smile up at her as I bring my hand up to her face and stroke her cheek.

'It's Christmas babe.'

'Yeah, and I wanna spend it with you...' she says leaning down as she starts to gently nibble and suck on my neck. God, as much as I love Christmas, could it not have waited until tomorrow? I mean, I have the most gorgeous girl in bed with me right now, and I really don't want to move…

'Soph…' I reluctantly push her back gently, hearing her grumble as she rolls off me lying on her back and running her hands through her hair, making me smile knowing that it's because she wants to stay with me. 'Soph.' I say moving on to my side and lifting my hand to her chin and turning her face to mine. 'Can I see you later?' I ask and I see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she tries to keep a serious face trying to look annoyed, but her eyes give her away, they show everything she's feeling. 'I thought maybe you could come by mine so I could give you your present... and maybe if you want… you could stay the night?' Her expression changes as she bites her bottom lip, a small grin showing.

'Really?' she asks leaning up on her elbow to mirror my position.

'Course. I don't want you to go right now either babe…' I see the smile get bigger. 'But it's your family Soph and you should spend Christmas with them. Besides, how would you explain you not being there hmm?'

'Urgh, fine… as long as you promise that I'll see you later.'

'I already said didn't I.' I say as she raises her eyebrows waiting for me to say it. 'Okay, I promise.' I say leaning over and pressing my lips to hers softly, letting them linger there for a moment feeling her smile against mine, before I move back. 'Come on, we better get ready.' I say pulling back the covers. 'I'm just gonna get a shower, why don't you order us some breakfast from room service.' I quickly peck her lips again, before I step out of bed, the cold air hitting my body as I make my way through to the bathroom.

**Sophie's POV**

I watch Sian walk into the bathroom, before lying back down on the bed resting my head into the soft pillows, letting out a sigh of complete contentment. Hearing the shower start running, I lie staring at the ceiling, which I've only just realised has an odd swirly pattern on it which makes it look like one of those puzzles that make your eyes go funny when you stare at them for too long… I guess I must have been too pre-occupied last night to notice it. Speaking of last night, there's only word to describe it, INCREDIBLE! I mean okay, Sian may be the only woman I've had sex with but I really don't think it could get much better than her. And then to top it all off, she's asked me to stay over at hers tonight, which I'm pretty sure I'd have to be crazy to turn down, I just wish I could spend all of today with her.

I hear the shower stop running and a few moments later the bathroom door opens and I lean up on my elbows watching as Sian makes her way out wrapped in only a towel. Her hair's damp, droplets of water dripping from it, running down on to her shoulders making her skin glisten. Walking past the end of the bed, she picks up the discarded items of clothing from last night as I watch her, before she makes her way over to the mirror. I can't drag my eyes away from her, I mean she's amazing, absolutely stunning and I still can't believe that I woke up to her this morning. She must have noticed I'm still staring at her, cos' when I move my gaze to her face, I see her watching me right back.

'You better get a move on.' she says with a small smirk on her face. I drag myself off the bed wrapping the sheet around my body, before walking up towards Sian seeing her eyes follow me as I move closer. I stand behind her and rest my hands on her waist feeling the damp towel under my fingertips as I place a kiss on her cheek as she smiles at the gesture, before I make my way into the bathroom.

After we had breakfast, we got dressed and left the hotel to make our way to my house. Sian's driving and I can't help but look at her and I can see the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she every so often glances over in my direction before focusing back on the road.

'Soph… stop it.' she says making me smile.

'What?' I ask with a smirk on my face. I really can't help it I haven't been able to take my eyes off her since I woke up this morning.

'Looking at meh.'

'I like looking at ya.' I say and I see a grin form on her face.

'Well you're distracting me.'

'Okay okay.' I say laughing slightly at how shy she actually is when it comes to it being pointed out how gorgeous she actually is. I turn to face the front and turn the radio on to try and distract me, which is pretty hard to do when I'm sat next to someone so unbelievably beautiful. 'So, where are you spending today?' I ask her as Fairytale in New York starts playing on the radio.

'Erm… probably just relax a bit at home to be honest.' she says as I frown. 'Enjoy some time chilling out maybe.' she says with a quick glance in my direction with a smile.

'Aren't you spending it with your family?'

'Well, my dad and sister are in France and I thought I was gonna to be stuck in L.A still, so I didn't make plans to see them.'

'But you came back here.' I state, suddenly realising I'm just pointing out the obvious, cos' duh she knows where she is. 'I mean… why did you fly back here, why didn't you fly to France instead so you could see your family?' I turn to look at her as she returns my gaze frowning slightly.

'I… I wanted to see you.' The butterflies that haven't left my stomach since last night start swarming around. I can't believe she gave up spending Christmas day with her family to come back to Manchester and see me, but I'm definitely glad she did. I want her here, in fact I want her everywhere and you have no idea how close I am to telling her to pull over right now so I can show her. I reach over and take her hand which is resting on the gear stick entwining it with mine, lifting it up to my lips and placing a soft kiss on the top of it.

'Well, I'm glad you did.' I say as she smiles at me. 'I just feel bad that you're gonna be alone today.'

'I won't be.' I frown slightly for a moment and she looks at me before continuing. 'I'll have a gorgeous brunette keeping me company later.' She grins at me and I feel my expression soften, smiling back at her before she turns back to the road.

Twenty minutes later and we arrive back at my Street. I got Sian to pull up just round the corner from my house so it doesn't look a little suspicious that my driving instructors dropping me off on Christmas morning after I've been out to a party. I know I'll eventually have to tell my parents, I mean they will have to find out sometime cos' I don't plan on this being a short term thing and hopefully neither does Sian.

'So I'll see you later yeah?' I ask as I undo my seatbelt and turn to face Sian.

'Yeah, I'll come pick you up at seven?'

'Okay.' I give her a small smile, secretly wishing she'd have suggested an even earlier time. I lean over and press my lips on to hers letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling back and resting our foreheads together. 'See ya later.' I place another quick kiss on her lips seeing her smile before I move to open the car door.

'Wait!' Sian says just as I'm about to step out. She reaches into the back seat and grabs a black leather jacket handing it to me. 'Here, put this on.'

'Sian, it's only around the corner.'

'Yeah, and I don't want you to freeze.' she says looking at me seriously, making me smile.

'Thank you.' I say as I slip my arms into the sleeves, quickly leaning over to peck her lips quickly before stepping out of the car.

I managed to avoid too much hassle from my mum when I got home, I just told her that the party went on for longer and so I stayed at Katy's. We always stay at each other's houses when we go out, so it wasn't too hard to convince her. During dinner I kept getting funny looks from my mum, dad and Rosie, cos' I guess I couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic and it only made it worse every time I'd get a text message from Sian. When we'd finished dinner, my mum told me and Rosie to come into the living room while she and my dad cleared the table, that was twenty minutes ago and I've been listening to Rosie talking about all the gifts that Jason bought her for Christmas… not that she's opened them yet, but she already knows what they are, cos' she pretty much told him what to buy.

'Alright girls.' My mum says as her and my dad walk into the living room, 'What do ya say we open the presents now.' she smiles as my dad takes a seat on the sofa beside me and my mum sits on the arm of the chair next to Rosie.

'Finally!' Rosie pipes up as she leaps from the chair and rushes over to the Christmas tree and starts checking the names on the gift tags, she's never been one to hide how much she likes receiving presents. After opening most of our presents there's just a few left, as Rosie hands out the rest passing me the last of mine. I start to untie the ribbon on it when Rosie pipes up. 'It's underwear!' she says excitedly as I remove the lid of the box, my eyes widening as I lift out the lacy deep red bra with black trim and looking into the box seeing the matching underwear.

'Erm… thanks sis.' I say laughing slightly.

'No problem babes… maybe you could wear them for that lad you've been texting all day.' she says as I look up to her seeing her wink at me, and I smirk as I think how right she is, about the wearing it for the person I've been texting, not the lad part.

'Okay, too much information.' my dad says as my mum rolls her eyes.

'Kevin, don't be such a prude... underwear's always essential.' my mum says as I laugh to myself while placing the bra back into the box and replacing the lid. 'Anyway, who's ready for some dessert?' my mum asks looking to each of us she stands from the arm of the chair.

'I'm actually still really full from dinner thanks Mum. I think I'm just gonna bring all this lot up stairs.' I say gesturing to the presents I had surrounding me on the sofa, as I start to gather them up.

Making my way upstairs and into my bedroom, I place the stuff I'm carrying on my bed glancing at the clock seeing that it's not even 4 o'clock yet and Sian won't be coming to pick me up for at least another 3 hours. I sit on the edge of my bed and letting out a loud sigh, I drop myself back on to my pillow. I look around my room trying to find something to distract my thoughts from Sian for a little while, but it's impossible, she is all I think about and after last night it seems pretty pointless trying to think of anything else. Raising myself up on my elbows, I pick my phone up and start typing a text message to her but stop when out of the corner of my eye I spot the stuff at the bottom of my bed and I feel a grin form on my face as my eyes fall upon the box Rosie gave me.

**Sian's POV**

I know I told Sophie I was back too late to be able to make any plans for today, but I did actually get invites to a few people's houses for dinner, and Danny also invited me to a party at his new house tonight. But after travelling all yesterday to get back here and last night being the eventful night it was (no complaints whatsoever about that bit), I really just want to relax and look forward to spending time with Sophie later.

Glancing at my phone seeing it's only 4:35pm, I place it down on the side of the sink and look in the mirror while tying my hair up. My eyes are drawn to the mark on my neck and I can't help but grin as I think of last night, but how the heck am I gonna explain that to people? Definitely worth it though. I get undressed before stepping into the bath, lowering myself down slowly and feeling all my muscles relax as the water covers me and I lie back resting my head against the top of the bath. Today's been pretty tough, since dropping Sophie home this morning I've been trying to occupy myself until I get to see her again when I pick her up in a couple of hours. Just the thought of seeing her again makes my heartbeat race that little bit more and I can honestly say that last night… well that may just have been one of the best, if not _the _best night of my life. Closing my eyes I let myself begin drift off into my own little world… also known as Sophieland.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I shoot my eyes open as I hear someone at my front door. Seriously? Now? And on Christmas Day? Maybe I could just ignore them… yeah I'll ignore them and then they'll just go away. I close my eyes again starting to drift off again.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Arrgghh, fine! I drag myself out of the bath and wrap my dressing gown around me, picking up my phone putting it in my pocket before I make my way out of the bathroom walking through my apartment towards the front door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

'Okay okay, keep your knickers on!' I shout out as I swing the front door open to be faced by a massive grin on the most beautiful face.

'Well… that was actually the opposite of what I had planned.' she says with a smirk.

'Soph…' I say in surprise. 'I'm not supposed to come get you for at least another two hours.' I look her up and down and notice she's wearing my leather jacket again that I gave her to wear this morning… and I have to admit, she looks good in it.

'Erm…' I see her skimming her eyes over me and I suddenly realise the dressing gown I'm wearing is very short. 'I thought I'd surprise you.' she says moving her eyes back up to mine. 'But if I'm interrupting something, I can go…' She raises her eyebrows, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she points over her shoulder and takes a step away from the door.

'No!' blurt out, quickly reaching out and grabbing the front of her top pulling her inside, before slamming the door shut and pushing her back up against it, seeing her look a little startled at my actions, but she's still sporting the same cheeky smirk. Resting both my hands on her waist, I take a step closer to her seeing her watching me as I move my hands under the jacket flaring it open slightly and I run my hands up her sides as I lean in closer to her, glancing down to her lips seeing them slightly parted, as she continues to watch me. 'You should stay.' I say as I lean in even closer feeling her warm breath against my lips and I see her close her eyes in anticipation as I gently brush my lips against hers, getting that already familiar feeling I get every time I'm this close to her, a feeling I'll never get tired of.

'You should definitely stay.' I whisper against her lips before pressing my lips against them, immediately appreciating their softness as they close over mine, and I glide my hands around to her back pulling her body closer to me. Feeling her part her lips, I do the same before pushing my tongue into her mouth instantly earning a moan from her as I hear her drop her bag to the floor before she slides her hands into my hair and our tongues caress one another. Removing her lips from mine, she moves her mouth to my neck and starts placing kisses along it, removing her hands from my hair and running them down my side to my waist, spinning us around so I'm now with my back against the door as she slowly trails her tongue along my neck before sucking on it. 'Umm…' I moan out at the feeling of her lips on my skin. I feel her tug at the belt on my dressing gown and I remove my hands from behind her, placing them on top of hers, as she pulls away from my neck to look at me as I entwine our hands and walk backwards pulling her with me. 'Come on...' I say quietly as I let go of one of her hands but keep the other linked with mine as I turn around and lead her in the direction of my bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sian's POV**

Walking into my bedroom with Sophie following close behind, I close the door and instantly spin around slamming her up against the door again and crushing our lips together feeling her respond straight away as she grips on to my waist before walking forward making me walk backwards until the back of my knees come in contact with the bed. I run my hands under her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders making it slide down her arms and drop to the floor, all the time never breaking the kiss. Quickly moving my hands to the bottom of her top and pulling it up as she raises her hands letting me pull it over her head in one quick sweep, our lips only parting for a second before crashing them back together. Feeling her hands under my dressing gown, her fingertips dancing over my skin as I bring my hands to the top of her jeans popping open the button before sliding the zip down as she kicks her shoes off and parts from the kiss sliding her jeans down her legs and stepping out of them and it's only now that I take in what she's wearing. She standing in front of me in the sexiest underwear I think I've ever seen. Lacy red and black that shows of her body perfectly and oh my god does she look HOT!

'Wow…' I breath out while running my eyes all over her body. I'm staring, I know I'm staring and I don't care, her body is AMAZING! I run my hands up her sides, grazing them over her stomach and up over her breasts letting my fingers trace over the edge of the bra feeling myself getting more turned on and hearing her breath hitch as I cup her left breast with my right hand. She suddenly grips the front of my dressing gown and pulls me towards her as I snap my eyes up to her seeing a grin on her face. Her hands tug at the belt again, this time releasing it and letting my dressing gown flare open, her hands move underneath it as she runs her hands up my sides and over my shoulders pushing my dressing gown off as it falls to the floor. I watch her as she runs her eyes over body before back to my eyes.

'Wow yourself.' she says as she moves forward gently pushing me down on to the bed connecting our lips as we move up the bed. I slide my hands around her back unhooking her bra pulling it down her arms and throwing it to the side without breaking the kiss. Our lips continuing to move together as I tangle my hands in her hair gripping it tight and I feel her running her hands all over my body giving me goosebumps everywhere she touches. She breaks from our kiss and runs her lips down my neck and over my collar bone as I feel her moving down over my breasts before she takes one of my nipples in her mouth and I let out a gasp as the sensation of her tongue running circles over it before she moves to do the same to the other. She continues further down, placing kisses over my stomach until it feels like not one inch of it has been left untouched by her lips. Bringing her face back up level with mine, she stares into my eyes as I do the same and she brings one of her hands up to my face, stroking my hair back.

'You're so beautiful.' she says making me smile before she places her lips back on mine. Feeling her tongue running across my lip, I part my lips and moan as our tongues meet and her right hand starts to move back down my body. Her hand runs down over my hip and down my thigh raising it up at her side before trailing her fingertips slowly up the inside before reaching my centre making me moan as she runs her fingers over me and I feel her smile into the kiss. She runs her fingers over my centre again and again and I can feel the need building up in me, I want her so badly and I break from the kiss breathing heavily.

'Pleeease…' I manage to breathe out and before I have time to say anything else, I feel her push two fingers into me making me gasp before letting out a groan of pleasure as she starts a rhythm and she moves her lips to my neck as I slither my hands into her hair gripping it tightly. Feeling her start to quicken her pace I pull her back from my neck and crash our lips together pushing my tongue into her mouth hearing her moan into the kiss and she keeps up the rhythm as I feel the overwhelming pleasure building inside me as she continues to move faster inside me making me release moan after moan. I can feel myself getting close as she curls her fingers inside me causing me to tear my lips from hers as I struggle for breath, the way she makes me feel is unbelievable. She curls her fingers again and removing one hand from her hair, I throw it out to the side grasping the bed sheets tightly, trying to hold on to this feeling just a little longer. 'Soph…' I whimper out as her eyes look directly into mine and I see how dark they are, how much lust they hold within them and god is it pushing me even further to the edge.

'You're so sexy.' she says in such a husky voice before she places her lips on mine again, this time so softly yet with so much passion. I feel myself start to reach my climax as we part the kiss and she rests her forehead against mine continuing her movements.

'Soph… Oh god I'm… I'm gonna…' I feel her curl her fingers once more as I wrap my arms around her back gripping her against me as I feel myself tighten around her fingers. 'Sooopppppppphhhhh!' I scream pushing my head back into the pillow as the orgasm shoots through my entire body and I dig my fingertips into her back harder as I arch my back. She slows the movement of her fingers letting me come down slowly from my high as she places soft kisses along my jaw as I catch my breath feeling my heart racing. My body relaxes back on to the bed and my breathing settles as she removes her fingers and places a gentle kiss on my lips. She goes to pull away but I quickly place a hand on the back of her neck holding her against me as I glide my tongue into her mouth as our tongues move together slowly and gently. After a minute, we part and she rolls to my side as she props herself up on her elbow watching me, brushing the hair from my face behind my ear.

'You okay?' she asks softly as I turn on my side to face her.

'Are you kidding meh?' I ask as she looks at me, staring right into my eyes. 'That was amazing.' Her face lights up and she smiles at me before leaning in and kissing my lips. I push her backwards as I roll on top of her keeping our lips connected. 'Now let's see if I can repay the favour.' I whisper against her lips and she giggles as I start to kiss down her body.

'Sian.'

'Mmm?' I hum against her skin as I kiss across her stomach.

'I wanna give you your present.'

'I thought you just did.' I say with a smirk as she returns it and I continue to kiss down her body.

'Can I give it to you now.' I look up to her raising my eyebrows as I rest my hands across her stomach and lean my chin on top of them looking up at her.

'Really?' She nods and I raise myself up and bring myself level with her again.

'You didn't have to get me a gift Soph…'

'I know… but I wanted to.' I smile and lean down and peck her lips. 'Wait here a sec and I'll go get it.' she says pecking my lips again quickly before I roll to her side and watch as she shuffles of the bed grabbing her top from the floor at the bottom of the bed and sliding it on as she makes her way out of the room.

Lying back running one of my hands into my hair, I stare at the ceiling thinking about how amazing this girl actually is, I mean WOW! How does she make me feel this way? The way she looks at me, the way she kisses me, the way she touches me, she makes me feel more than I've felt before with anyone I've ever been with. And okay, I know she said she's never had sex with a woman before but Oh. My. God she definitely has some serious skills in that department too.

I'm broken from my thoughts as I see her enter the room again and watch as she makes her way over to the bed kneeling beside me as I shuffle myself up so that I'm sitting resting against the headboard.

'Okay… so I know you can pretty much buy anything you want.' she says as I look at her raising my eyebrows at her as she continues. 'But I really wanted to buy you a Christmas present, and I really wanted to get you something you'd like, so…' She brings her hand from behind her back revealing a beautifully wrapped present. 'I hope you like it.' I smile at her as I take it from her hand and lean over placing a kiss on her lips.

'Thank you.' I say as I slowly peel the wrapping paper from the narrow rectangular package, glancing up to her seeing her chewing on the edge of her bottom lip looking nervous. Taking of the last of the wrapping and revealing a red velvet box, I open it and instantly smile as my eyes fall upon the contents. It's a delicate silver bracelet made up of tiny links with a silver heart dangling from it. 'Soph, it's beautiful.' I say looking up to her as she smiles widely.

'So you like it?' she asks me.

'I love it.' I giggle slightly and I see her looking a little confused.

'What?' she asks almost starting to laugh herself.

'Nuthin, I was just thinking how perfect it is… I actually got you a gift too.' I say as her face lights up at my words. I lean over the side of the bed and opening one of the drawers next to it, I take out the small gift bag. Sitting back up and facing her, I hand it to her. 'Merry Christmas.' I say smiling as she takes the gift bag from me and looks inside, before reaching in and taking out the silver box inside. I watch as she opens it and I see a grin form on her face. 'See… perfect.' I say as she looks to me biting her bottom lip.

'Siannnn… it's gorgeous, but it must have cost you a fortune. What was you thinking of?'

'You.' I say laughing slightly as she leans in and kisses me softly. Pulling away she rests her forehead against mine. 'Can you put in on for me?'

'Course.' I say as I take it from her and she turns around on the bed with her back to me. I move forward slightly and sweep her hair over her right shoulder before I raise the necklace above her head and slowly bring it around her neck before fastening it and placing a kiss on her left shoulder letting my lips linger there as I watch her lift the necklace and look down to it smiling. She turns her head slightly to look at me as I raise my face to her and she pecks my lips.

'Thank you.' she says pecking them again and we smile at each other. I look down to her chest where the necklace is resting. It's white gold with a heart dangling from it with a single diamond in the lower corner of it, and it looks perfect on her.

'You don't fancy going to a party later do ya?' I ask her as she shuffles back around so she's fully facing me again and I move to lean back against the headboard again. 'I mean we don't have to go… we can just stay in if you want?'

'No, a party actually sounds good.' she says smiling. 'What time?'

'Erm, 8ish?' I say as I see a grin form on her face. 'What?' I ask as her grin widens before she lowers her hands to the bottom of her top and pulls it over her head as my eyes fall upon her perfect chest making me bite my bottom lip, before I look back to her eyes.

'We've got loads of time.' she says as she lifts one leg over mine straddling me before crashing her lips against mine.

Standing looking in the mirror as I adjust my white and sequin mid-thigh length dress and look down at my killer heels. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist as my hair is swept from my shoulder and the softest set of lips feather kisses up my neck. 'You look beautiful.' Sophie says her eyes meet mine in the reflection of the mirror.

'I dunno Soph, I think a dress is maybe too much. It's just a house party at Danny's and you're wearing jeans, I could just wear jeans.'

'No.' she says quickly as I raise my eyebrows and look at her in the mirror. 'I mean… you look amazing, and besides you're already dressed.' she says stepping back and running her eyes up and down my body making me smile. The way the looks at me just gives me butterflies like I've never felt before.

'Okay, you win.' I say seeing her smile as I turn around and walk towards her, placing a kiss on her lips, entwining my right hand with her left. 'Come on, the taxi will be here soon.' I say leading her out of the bedroom.

Walking into Danny's house, the music pumping away loudly, the place filled with people everywhere talking, dancing and drinking. I keep a hold of Sophie's hand as we walk along making our way through the crowd of people standing around the bottom of the stairs and the hallway until we get into the kitchen where I see Danny and the other lads, Chris, Will and Scott from the band stood with a group of girls doing shots at the kitchen counter. Danny looks over as we walk in and he smiles before downing the shot in his hand and slamming the glass on to the counter and making his way over to us.

'Hey Sian.' he says wrapping his arm around me pulling me into a hug. He smiles pulling back and looking to Sophie. 'Alright Sophie.' he says as she returns the smile and nods. 'Glad you came. Hey, help yourselves to drinks.' he gestures around the kitchen and the counters that are covered in bottles, cans and glasses. 'But I'd stay away from Will's special brew over there if I were you.' he says pointing over to huge punch bowl in the middle of one of the counters before running his index finger across his throat grimacing as we laugh at him. 'Whaddya say to some shots ladies?' I look to Sophie as she looks back and shrugs and smiles and I squeeze her hand in mine as we make our way over to the group.

**Sophie's POV**

We follow behind Danny as we make our way over the other guys and the girls who are stood laughing while one of them starts pouring out more shots into glasses. 'Look who's here fellas.' Danny calls out as they all turn to us and smile. 'Hey Sian.' a couple of the guys says as Sian smiles at them. I spot the Scott fella from last night as he looks to Sian.

'Alright Sian.' he says and I see his eyes quickly glancing to me and then back to Sian. I feel Sian's grip tighten slightly on my hand and I look to her staring at him looking pretty pissed off at him and I have to admit, jealous Sian… still extremely sexy. I squeeze her hand and run my thumb back and forth over the top of it as she looks to me, her face immediately softening as she gives me a small smile and I discreetly tip my head in Scott's direction as she rolls her eyes before turning back.

'Yeah good thanks.' she says to him as I see a look of relief of his face.

'Okay, first up, SAMBUCA!' Danny calls as he places the shot glasses in front of us.

We've been at the party for over two hours now and it's a lot of fun. Danny introduced us to a load of his mates and the drinks have been flowing. Me and Sian have been dancing for a while now in the living room along with a load of others, but I've just nipped into the kitchen to get us another drink. Grabbing a couple of bottles of Corona from the side and making my way back into the living room, I see Sian dancing along to the music, her hands tracing down her body as she moves her hips. She is absolutely stunning and the dress she has on, well let's just say I'm happy that I convinced her to wear it, she is absolutely stunning. I stand for a few minutes just watching her dancing, her hands running into her hair, her eyes closed, her body swaying. I don't know if it's cos I've wanted her for so long or cos' she is just amazing, but I want her like ALL the time, so much so it's a miracle we were able to even make it to this party. Taking a swig from one of the beer bottles, I place them both down on a table next to me before making my way over to her. Walking up behind her, placing my hands on her hips, I pull her back into me as I place my lips on her shoulder, her right hand rests on mine and her left reaches up behind her sliding through my hair holding me against her. She continues to move her hips, pressing them harder into me every so often as I move my lips up to her neck placing kisses all the way up to below her ear before whispering to her.

'You are extremely sexy…' I hear her release a small moan making me smile. 'and I want you so bad right now.' I whisper as I feel her right hand grip tighter to mine as it still rests on her hip as she slowly slides her left hand out of my hair before turning around to face me her eyes looking extremely dark as she looks into mine. 'Wanna go explore?' I ask grinning as she returns it and nods as I grip her hand and pull her with me towards the stairs.

Laughing as we reach the top of the stairs, our hands entwined as we walk along the landing. Feeling Sian stop as she pulls me back towards her, she crashes our lips together, her hands snaking around my neck as she holds me close. I move my hands around her waist sliding them down over her ass pulling her into as she giggles against my lips. Hearing voices as people walk up the stairs, we break apart and I quickly grab Sian's hand and opening the first door on our right I drag her into the room with me, both of us laughing as I slam the door shut locking it. Pushing her up against the door, I run my hands down her body staring into her eyes as she watches me. Leaning in quickly capturing her lips in mine, as she runs her hand under my top and over my stomach making goosebumps rise on my skin. I move my lips to her neck as she moans slightly moving her head to give me more access as I run my tongue over her skin. Removing her left hand from under my top, she grips my right hand and moves it down her body pushing it up under her dress before pressing against her damp underwear making me moan as I'm so turned on right now. Rubbing my fingers against her underwear as she wraps both hands around my shoulders holding me close to her, she connects our lips again as our tongues start battling. My heart is pounding in my chest, I can't get enough of her and I want her to know, I want to make her feel everything I'm feeling. Removing my hand from under her dress and parting from our kiss I grab both of her hands from around my back and entwining them with mine, I pin them up against the door above her head. I feel her heavy breaths against my lips as I look into her eyes. 'You are incredible.' I say before I place a soft kiss on her lips gliding my tongue through her parted lips for just a moment before breaking away and trailing kisses alone her collar bone as her breath gets heavier as I travel lower.

Releasing her hands, I kiss all the way down her body over her dress, dropping to my knees I raise her dress up her thighs to her waist before hooking my fingers under the waistband of her underwear before pulling it down to the floor as she steps out of them. Lifting her left leg over my right shoulder and placing my head between her thighs, I begin licking, sucking and nibbling softly on the inside of her left thigh hearing her moan as I inch up towards her centre slowly. I can hear her growing more frustrated wanting more contact and quickly.

'Soph pleeease…' she groans and I suddenly move my lips to her centre pushing my tongue through her wet folds, as she releases a loud moan, her right hand moving to the back of my head holding me against her. Taking her clit between my lips, I start sucking hard on it making her moan louder as she pushes her hips closer to me and I enter two fingers into her. 'Shitttt Soph…' she groans as I start a pace moving my fingers inside her as I continue to move my tongue over her. 'Mmmm…' she groans as she grabs my head as I change my speed. Fast... slow... fast… fast… slow, I keep up my pace wanting to stimulate every inch of her, hearing her cry out in pleasure making me smile against her. I remove my lips from her and glance up seeing her eyes scrunched shut and her biting down on her lip hard. Her eyes flicker open as she looks down to me our eyes connecting. 'Don't stop…' she groans out, her breathing heavy as she grabs the back of my head pulling my hair a bit and pushing me back towards her centre. Seeing how turned on she was, how much she was enjoying what I was doing to her provided me with all the motivation I needed because I suddenly feel the need to make sure that she's in ecstasy, I want to make her entire body tingle and know that I've done that to her. Moving my fingers faster inside her, I let my tongue run back over her as she throws her head back leaning back against the door. Knowing she's on the verge of an orgasm, I speed up my pace even more covering her swollen clit, her body trembling as I push my fingers deeper and deeper, touching every wall of her insides unable to stop until I know she's completely satisfied. 'Soph… Jesus…' she moans louder and louder as I press my tongue harder against her feeling her hips start bucking harder against my hand. I feel her tighten around my fingers as I curl my fingers inside her again and again as her grip on my hair grows stronger only spurring me on more. Curling my fingers again as she pulls at my hair and I understand what she wants, I continue moving my fingers as I lower her leg from my shoulder rising from my knees and standing level with her as she smashes our lips together instantly feeling her tongue move against mine as we both moan into the kiss and I curl my fingers again causing her to break from the kiss panting heavily. Curling my fingers inside her again while pressing my thumb hard against her clit as she throws her head back 'Fuckkkk, SOPHHHHHHHHH!' she screams out as the orgasm runs through her and I feel her coming hard against my hand as her fingers dig into my back. I've never really heard Sian talk like this before, but god is it hot when she does. I slow my fingers letting her come down from her high as I kiss along her jawline as her breathing evens out and her fingers release the grip they have on my back.

I watch her mesmerised, her lips slightly parted, her brow creased slightly with a light glisten of sweat and her eyes closed, she really is stunning. I slowly remove my fingers as her eyes flicker open and look straight into mine. 'That was… I mean… Soph, that was… I can't even describe it.' she says and I can't help the biggest grin ever from spreading across my face. 'I mean, how the hell do you know how to do that?' she asks me and I lean in and kiss her with everything I've got before pulling back.

'I dunno, I just wanted to make you feel good.' I tell her truthfully as she grins at me.

'Well you definitely did that.' she says leaning in towards me again kissing me deeply as her hands begin to roam around my body again and I tangle my hands in her hair. Her hands drop to my jeans as she pops open the top button and we suddenly hear someone turning the door knob trying to open the door and we both break apart at the same time, jumping away from the door, turning to look at it before back to each other.

'Hello?' we hear someone call through the door. 'Hey, who's in there?' we hear Danny's voice as we both burst out laughing. 'Come on guys, that's my bedroom, none of that in there!' Sian quickly bends down and puts her underwear back on before shuffling her dress back into place while I fasten my jeans. We hear Danny knocking on the door before turning the door knob again as Sian leans in to me pecking my lips.

'Wanna get outta here?' she whispers and I nod biting my lip as she entwines her right hand with my left. Stepping towards the door she unlocks it before opening the door to a slightly annoyed looking Danny who's standing with a pretty brunette.

'Sian?' he says looking at her before looking to me, a smirk appearing on his face.

'Hey Danny, everything okay?' Sian says casually trying to sound natural, but the huskiness of her voice is still evident.

'Yeah, sorry I didn't know it was you in there.'

'No worries, we were umm… we're actually gonna head off now.' she says to him squeezing my hand.

'Oh, alright… well I'll see you both soon yeah?' he says smiling at us as we make our way out of the room and towards the stairs. 'Hey, do I need to change the sheets?' we hear him shout making us laugh as we make our way downstairs, on our way to Sian's apartment to make the most of the rest of our Christmas day together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sian's POV**

Feeling a warm body behind me and an arm wrapped around my waist, a hand softly tracing circles over my stomach leaving a tingling sensation on my skin, a smile spreads across my face at the thoughts of who I'm once again waking up to. Last night was amazing, even more so than the night before. After we left Danny's house and got back to my place we couldn't keep our hands off each other, bringing each other to different heights well into the early hours of the morning. Sex with Sophie is absolutely incredible, so much so, if she hadn't of mentioned a couple of weeks ago that Ryan was the only person she'd ever had sex with, I'd probably be worried about how she knows how to do the things she does to me.

I flicker my eyes open adjusting to the light which has made its way through the curtains as the softest lips place a gentle kiss on my shoulder, then another and another making me close my eyes again letting out a little hum.

'Sorry…' Sophie whispers. 'I didn't mean to wake you.' I feel her warm breath against my shoulder before her lips press softly against my skin again resting there.

'S'ok, I like waking up to you.' I say in my sleep riddled voice. I feel her smile against my skin, before she moves her hand to my side and gently pulls me back towards her slowly making me turn around so I'm lying on my back before she leans down pressing her lips to mine ever so gently.

'Morning.' She whispers against my lips before pulling back.

'Mmm… morning.' I croak out still a little sleepily, flickering my eyes open slowly to see her gazing straight into them. I start to get lost in her eyes, the deep dark pools that draw you in, that is until I feel a hand trace down my stomach and smooth over my hip and I glance down to see a grin forming on her lips before I look back to her eyes. She leans down and presses her lips to mine again as I hum into the kiss before I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip and I part my lips letting our tongues meet. The feeling she gives me simply by kissing me is incredible and I can honestly imagine kissing Sophie for the rest of my life and never getting bored. Her hand glides down my thigh and I feel the goosebumps start to rise as her warm skin glides over mine and her hand moves to the inside of my thigh. I part our lips, placing my hands on against her shoulders pushing her up slightly as her eyes flicker open and look straight into mine as she smiles. As much as I want her to continue what she's started, I need to talk to her about something that's been playing on my mind, I just don't want to upset her or cause a fight, but I can't not talk to her about this.

'You okay?' she asks leaning up on her elbow as she moves her hand back up to my stomach rubbing it gently.

'Yeah.' I say quietly, and she raises her eyebrows and looks at me sceptically as I sigh lightly moving my gaze from her for a moment before looking back to her eyes, seeing concern. 'It's just… I just… I don't wanna rush things.' I see her frown slightly as I continue. 'With this…' I say gesturing between our bodies.

'Bit late isn't it?' she says almost laughing and I know why, I mean if I were her I'd think I was joking too. I'm saying I don't wanna rush things now, but the past two nights I've been quite happy to have mind blowing sex with her. She leans down towards my lips again, but I move my head to the side slightly.

'…With us.' I clarify as she instantly pulls back and her expression changes, the smile dropping from her face and she shuffles uncomfortably, moving herself to sit up in the bed, pulling the covers up over her chest, as I quickly copy her actions.

'What you talkin' about?' she says as she starts fidgeting with the covers. 'I thought you wanted this… I mean, I thought you wanted there to be an 'us'. I quickly reach over and take one of her hands in mine.

'I do. Soph, please don't take this the wrong way.'

'What other way should I take it Sian.' she says pulling her hand out of mine. 'You don't wanna be with meh.' Okay, I can see why she's annoyed with me, but where exactly did she get that I don't wanna be with her from? I want nothing more than to be with her, I just need to make sure I'm not making her feel rushed into this, into us.

'I didn't say that. Please just listen to meh okay.' I say grabbing her hand again and holding it in between both of mine as she keeps her eyes fixed on the bed in front of her. 'I want this, I just… don't wanna push ya.' I see her frowning as I speak. 'I mean you're so young still and…' She scoffs and shakes her head lightly when I say that, but I continue, I need to get this out. As much as I want this, I need to be sure this is definitely what she wants too. 'Look… you're still in college, you'll be wanting to spend times with your friends, you'll be going off to Uni next year, you'll meet new people and…' She quickly looks up at me, making me stop.

'Is that what this is about?' she asks narrowing her eyes at me. 'You think I'd cheat on you?' She lets out a sarcastic laugh, which I can tell is also hiding hurt behind it, as she quickly pulls her hand from mine, throwing back the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed as she starts getting dressed.

'No! I don't think that… I just don't want you missing out on being able to enjoy being young… you're still a teenager Soph. I mean, we've only been a couple two days and look how serious we are.'

'And that's my fault?' she asks sounding even more annoyed as she stands and pulls up her jeans and fastens the buttons, now standing next to the bed fully dressed as she looks down to me. I shuffle of the bed and grab my dressing gown wrapping it around myself as I stand looking over at her.

'I'm not saying that, look I just want to give you the opportunity t-'

'Stop it Sian!' she says sternly making me instantly stop talking and meet her eyes. 'Why are you doing this? she asks looking straight at me, her eyes burning right into my soul, the eyes that always tell how she's feeling, the eyes that never lie, and the eyes that right now filling with tears and telling me she is totally confused and hurt. 'I thought you wanted to be with me… or was that all just lies?'

'No, I…' I wanna say it, I wanna tell her but I'm afraid that it's not the right time, especially now when she's so angry at me. I let out a heavy breath and look to the floor.

'Just tell me!' her voice raises as she becomes more irritated and I can feel myself becoming more annoyed, not really at Sophie, more at myself, at the fact I started this whole damn conversation, why couldn't I have just left it. 'You said you wouldn't lie to me again, I've never lied to you… I wanna be with you.'

'You're only eighteen Sophie, you don't know what you want.' And at that, the room falls into silence. As soon as the words leave my mouth I want to take them back, I didn't even mean it. If anything, Sophie seems to know more about what she wants than anyone I've ever met. I see her expression instantly change and she looks totally pissed at me, I instantly know I've messed up even more – way to go Sian. 'Soph I…' I try to take it back, but she cuts me off.

'Real nice Sian.' she says as she turns and walks out of the bedroom pulling the door closed behind her.

'Soph wait.' I call after her as I walk across the room to the door and open it as I hear the front door slam and quickly make my way through the apartment, opening the front door and stepping outside, seeing her making her way down the street. As I move out further, I realise that I'm only in my dressing gown, 'Soph!' I call down the street after her, 'Soph, come back.' She doesn't bother to acknowledge my shouts, but instead continues to walk until she turns the corner at the end of the street and disappears from my sight. 'Shit…' I sigh out as I quickly rush back inside. How can I have messed up so much in only a matter of minutes? I woke up feeling on top of the world wrapped in the arms of the most amazing girl and now I feel like a complete and utter idiot, which I know I am. I just wanted to let her know that if she thinks things are moving too fast, then she still has the opportunity to walk away. I didn't even get to fully explain why, but I don't think she really wants to hear that right now anyway, she clearly doesn't want to be around me right now and I don't blame her. I just don't want her to wake up one morning and regret getting so serious so early, I don't want her to miss out on being a teenager and having fun when she goes off to uni, I don't ever want to be the reason she's unhappy. It probably sounds a little stupid thinking about all this after only becoming a couple two days ago, if we actually still are a couple after my screw up just now, but it's not just been two days for me, or even the past 5 weeks since we first kissed. For me, it's been the past 6 months since I first set eyes on her, the first time I heard her voice, her laugh, the first time I looked into her eyes and got lost in them and never found my way out. Now that I have her, I actually think my heart would break if she decided she'd made a mistake being with me. I know I told her I don't wanna rush things, but the truth is I'd quite happily jump head first into anything with Sophie, because the thing I want to tell her so badly but just can't get the guts to, isn't that I don't want to be with her, it's not even that I'm falling for her… it's that I already have, completely!

I grab my mobile phone from the kitchen table and dial her number and after letting it ring out for what seems like forever, I decide to send her a text.

_Soph,_

_Please talk to me._

_Sian xxx_

**Sophie's POV**

Getting out of the taxi I managed to flag down after I'd left Sian's, I storm into the house and straight past Rosie who's sitting on the sofa as I make my way upstairs hearing her call after me. Walking into my bedroom, I close the door and walk over to my bed throwing myself on to it and burying my face into my pillow and letting out a muffled scream. What the hell just happened?! An hour ago I was lying in bed with Sian, happier than I've ever felt before and right now I have never felt so shit in my life. I can't believe she said I didn't know what I want. I may be a teenager, but I'm not a kid. I know exactly what I want, but obviously it's not the same thing I thought she wanted. I don't understand it at all, I don't understand her, was she just using me and now that she's gotten what she wanted it's time to get rid? I feel the tears stinging my eyes as they make my vision start to blur as I struggle to hold back the sobs anymore.

Flickering my eyes open slowly, the light from the window making me squint as I try and focus on the clock next to my bed seeing the time is now 12:20. I've been asleep for the past 3 hours since I got back from Sian's. I reach out for my phone and see that I've got another 7 missed calls and 3 messages all from Sian. I'd turned my phone on silent on my way home cos' she kept trying to phone me.

_Soph,_

_Please pick up ur phone, I need 2 talk 2 u._

_Sian xxx_

I scroll to the next one, which was sent about an hour after the first.

_Soph,_

_Please let me explain._

_Sian xxx_

Why is she doing this, first she basically makes it obvious that she doesn't want to be with me, going on about all this 'don't want to rush things' rubbish and then she sends messages wanting to talk to me. Unless I'm crazy, I'm pretty sure I wasn't alone in bed the past two nights, I know she wanted me too and now it's like she's just scared and as much as I want to know what the hell is going on with her, I don't think I can listen to anything else she can possibly have to say right now, about me not knowing what I want or how we're moving too fast, cos' there's nothing and no one I want more than her. Letting out a sigh, I scroll to the last message that was sent about an hour ago.

_Soph,_

_I'm not gonna stop trying until you speak to me._

_Sian xxx_

I think about spending a reply, but after a minute I decide against the idea and put my phone back on the bed side cabinet and tucking my hands under the pillow, I rest my head back down looking out the window. A few minutes later, I hear quiet footsteps on the stairs before a quiet knock on my bedroom door.

'Go away Roseh.' I croak out, my voice still strained from being upset earlier. I'm really not in the mood to have to explain what's up right now, or listen to her talking about the newest club she's promoting. None the less, I hear the door creak open slightly.

'Soph…?' I quickly turn around at the sound of the quiet voice I'd recognise anywhere, to see a sad looking blonde standing in the doorway.

'Sian…' I say as I stand from my bed. 'What you doing here?'

'I need to speak to you and you weren't answering my calls.'

'Yeah, well… I didn't want to talk to you did I.' I say probably a bit harsher than necessary and I see her flinch slightly at my words.

'You don't have to.' she says making me frown at her. 'Just listen to what I have to say, and then if you still want me to go, I will.' she says pleading with her eyes. After a few moments of consideration, I let out a sigh and nod, gesturing to her to take a seat. I watch as she makes her way over to the chair in front of my desk and sits down, before I sit on the edge of my bed facing her waiting for her to speak.

'I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean it.'

'I'm not a kid, and you made me feel like…' I begin raising my voice, but she cuts me off.

'You said you'd listen.' I sigh loudly and move my gaze to the floor as she continues, I don't think I can bear to look at her if she's going to break up with me. 'What I said was a really shitty thing to say, I know that and I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I said it. Of course I don't think you don't know what you want, you're one of the smartest people I know Soph, and if anyone knows what they want, it's you.' she says as I raise my gaze momentarily to her seeing to looking right at me as she speaks, before I look down again. 'I just don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me.' I look up to her again and open my mouth to speak, but she continues before I have the chance. 'I want to be with you Sophie, I really do, but there's something I need to tell you and it may not be something you're ready to hear, but I need to tell you anyway.' I feel myself frown and an instant nervousness in my stomach, what can she say that could be worse than not wanting to be with me? 'This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, but I guess it's my fault we're here so…' She rises up from the chair, walking the small distance between us and crouching down in front of me. 'You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I'm so sorry I made you feel like I didn't want to be with you… cos' I do. I know we've only been a couple for the past 2 days… But for me, it's felt like we've been something more for a lot longer.' She takes both my hands in hers and stoops her head down slightly trying to catch my eye. 'I'm not breaking up with you Soph if that's what you think.' I lift my head and look straight into her eyes as she gives a small grateful smile that I'm not avoiding her gaze any longer and she rubs her thumbs over the backs of my hands. 'The thing I want to tell you is… well…' her voice trails off and I see how nervous she seems now.

'What is it Sian?' I ask quietly as she keeps her eyes on mine.

'I love you.' The room falls silent and I guess it's probably a mixture of shock, relief and absolute happiness that delays any reaction from me. After a few moments, she moves to stand, clearly thinking she's made a mistake telling me. I quickly tighten my grip on her hands and pull her back down as she meets my eyes again, a slight look of concern evident. 'Soph I…' I interrupt her, knowing that she's about to try and apologise for it or something and it's definitely not something she needs to apologise for.

'Sian… I have loved you from the first moment I saw you.' I can't help the biggest smile that spreads across my face at being able to tell her this and knowing she loves me back.

'Really?' she asks as she returns the smile and bits her bottom lip as I nod in response. She raises herself up slightly as she brushes her lips gently over mine before placing a soft kiss and pulling back to look into my eyes.

'And maybe I want to be stuck with you.' I say as she looks at me questionably. 'I mean, I kinda hope I am anyway… and I think you should know that you're stuck with me too now.' A grin forms on her face as her expression softens and her eyes light up as I return a smile.

'Oh aye?' she says as I nod. 'And how long do I have to put up with ya then?'

'Well, I've been thinking about that… and how does forever sound?' I know like she said, it seems way too early to be thinking like this, but the thought of forever with Sian brings me an instant warm feeling and I feel my smile broaden.

'Forever sounds perfect.' she says as she leans in and presses her lips to mine again. Pulling her up from the floor as I let myself fall back on to my bed bringing her with me as I shuffle up the bed slightly, our lips never parting as they move slowly together. I slowly run my tongue over her bottom lip and she parts her lips granting me access as she untangles her hands from mine and rests them either side of my head holding herself above me. Our lips move together perfectly and with so much passion, yet the kiss is slow and gentle and able to convey how we feel in this moment- happiness, love and in all honesty a little horny. Moving my hands to her waist, I place my hands on her jeans as I undo the button slide the zip down as she breaks the kiss and pulls back so she's hovering above me. 'Soph, someone might come in.' she says concerned but her voice sounds grainy and her breathing heavy.

'Just kiss me.' I say huskily as I lean up crashing our lips together again, I just want to be close to her right now, I want to feel her. I bring my hands to the bottom of her top tugging it up. She gets the hint and pushes herself up to stand before crossing her arms in front of her at the bottom of her top raising it up and pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor as I take in her figure before me. Bringing herself to be back above me, her knees either side of mine so she's now straddling me, she brings one of her hands to my face moving some hair from my forehead before cupping my face and rubbing her thumb across my cheek. 'You're so beautiful.' she whispers as she slowly leans down towards me glancing between my eyes and my lips as she glides her thumb across my bottom lip just before she takes it between hers, sucking on it lightly before moving to do the same to my top lip and then parting our lips completely only to reattach them deepening the kiss immediately making me moan as our tongues glide together and I wrap my arms around her back pulling her closer to me.

'Sophie!' I hear my name called, making me quickly pull out of the kiss as it's called again. 'Sophie!' This time the voice seems closer, and I recognise it as Rosie's. Sian jumps up from her position, quickly grabbing her top from the floor and pulling it on and fumbling with her jeans, as I sit up flattening my hair and clothes as I shuffle quickly to the edge of my bed again just as there's a knock on my bedroom door. It opens straight away as Rosie peeks through the gap. 'Hey babes, everything okay?' she says looking between me and Sian.

'Yeah everything's fine.'

'So did you get your lessons sorted out?' she asks as I frown at her.

'What?'

'Your driving lessons, that's why Sian came over isn't it?' I quickly realise that must be the reason Sian told her when she arrived at the door, I mean why else would your driving instructor arrive at your house the day after Christmas and come up to your bedroom?

'Yeah… erm, we were just organising the times to do them before my test is all…' I answer her. 'Anyway, what's up?'

'Oh right… well I'm off out now to set up for tonight and Mum and Dad are over at Grandad's for the day, so I'll see you later.' I smile and nod at her as she goes to pull the door shut again.

'Yeah, see ya later.' I say, about to turn back to Sian but am stopped when I hear Rosie speak again, and look to the door to see her still there.

'Erm, Sian?' she asks looking to a slightly nervous looking Sian who smiles in response. 'Your err…' she nods towards the direction she's looking and flicks her finger towards her, making both me and Sian glance down to where she's gesturing, my eyes widening in realisation.

'Oh…' Sian quickly brings her hands down and fastens the zip on her jeans. 'Erm… thanks.' Her face blushes wildly as she keeps her eyes forward not daring to look in my direction.

'No probs. Anyway, see ya babes.' Rosie sings out as she pulls the door closed. The room stays quiet, neither one of us saying a word until we hear the front door close before we both let out heavy breaths.'

'Shit! I'm so sorry Soph, that was… I mean I didn't…'

'Hey, it's not your fault.' I say walking over to her, cupping her face in my hands and meeting her eyes. 'Anyway, it's Roseh.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well she's never been the brightest bulb in the box… in fact half the time I'm sure the electricity's off.' I say laughing, trying to lighten the mood. To be honest, I am a little worried at what Rosie may or may not imagine is going on, but I don't want to give Sian anymore reason to be worried about us. Plus Rosie's never been the subtle type, so I'm pretty sure she'd have just blurted out whatever she thought at that moment.

Sian reaches up and takes my hand in hers as she holds it in both her hands and plays with my fingers. 'What you doing for the rest of the day?'

'Well my plan had been to spend some time with my girlfriend.' I say as I watch a smile tug at her lips as I call her my girlfriend. 'Why, what did you have in mind?'

'Danny and the guys are puting the finishing touches to their album and I said I'd be there.' I feel disappointment hit at the thought I won't get to spend the rest of the day with her and I look down to our entwined hands.

'Will it be all day?' I ask.

'Yeah, but… well I was thinking…' she starts, hesitating for a second '… maybe you wanna come with me?' she asks, as my eyes widen at her suggestion and I quickly raise my gaze to hers.

'Really?' I ask as a smile curls up at the corner of my lips. She smiles and nods as I bite my bottom lip lightly feeling my whole face light up before leaping forward wrapping her arms around her and burying my face into my neck making her laugh as I squeal in excitement and I feel her giggle against my skin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sophie's POV**

Sat in the passenger seat of Sian's car as she pulls up to the entrance of the car park of the record company, stopping just before the barrier and winding down her window to swipe her pass in front of the card reader, I watch as the barrier slowly rises up in front of us and the car begins the slowly move again.

Once she's parked, Sian undoes her seatbelt and stepping out of the car, makes her way around to my side as I get out and close the door. Reaching down, she links her hand with mine and looks at me for a moment, almost searching for approval that it's okay to do so in public. I tighten my grip on her hand and she gives me a beautiful smile as I return it before we make our way into the building. I have to admit that I'm still pretty nervous at the thought of people finding out about us, but when I'm with Sian and we're around her friends like Danny and the rest of them, my worries disappear. And the fact that I can talk to Katy about us as well, makes things a lot easier. I think that the only people I really don't want to find out right now are my parents, and well, Rosie cos' she can't really keep anything to herself.

Since she walked into my room earlier today, I've been wondering if she really was as clueless about me and Sian as she seemed. I mean, she comes across as a dozy mare most of the time, but she's always had a talent for knowing when something's going on. But I'm sure if she thinks she knows something, it won't be long before I'm getting interrogated. Anyway, we'll deal with all that when the time is right, for now though, away from my house and being here with my girlfriend, I don't have a care in the world.

Walking through the rotating glass doors, I glance around taking in my surroundings as we pass the security desk manned by a broad muscular looking guy in a security uniform who nods in our direction as we pass.

'Hi Darryl.' Sian says happily as we make our way over to the elevator.

'Alright Miss. Powers.' He replies, his voice deep and quite gruffly, but friendly sounding.

'You sure this is okay?' I ask as we wait for the elevator to arrive. Sian looks to me questionably. 'You know, me being here an' all.' I finish before I feel her squeeze my hand gently.

'Soph, I want you here.' she smiles at me and I smile back, a wicked thought entering my mind at her words. I want her here too, in fact I want her everywhere but I don't think Darryl would appreciate me taking his boss in the middle of the lobby… or who knows, maybe he would.

I'm broken from my thoughts, as the elevator arrives and the doors ping open. We step into the elevator and she pushes the button for the 12th floor which appears to be the top floor, as the doors close and the elevator starts to move. 'The recording studio's on the top floor?' I ask.

'No, the studio's on the 5th floor, my office is on the top floor. I just need to check a couple of things before we head to the studio.'

'Your office eh?' I smirk as I look to her. 'And would this office have a large spacious desk?' I wiggle my eyebrows as she grins at me.

'You are bad Sophie Webster.' she says as she pulls me into her and presses her lips to mine as I smile into the kiss. I instantly move my hands to the bottom of her top, running them underneath, feeling her soft skin against my fingers and the goosebumps that rise at my touch. Walking back slightly until her back makes contact with the wall, I deepen the kiss and remove one of my hands from under her top and run it through her hair pulling her into me more as our lips move in sync. Her hands resting on my waist, I feel her grip tighten as I move my mouth to her neck and she tilts her head back resting in against the wall allowing me more access as I layer kisses down her neck making her moan quietly, and an accomplished grin graces my lips. Suddenly hearing another 'ping' we pull apart just as the elevator doors open and I step back from her, slowly removing my hand from under her top. 'Come on.' Sian says giving me a quick peck on the lips before she takes my hand again, entwining our fingers and leading me out of the elevator and towards her office.

Her office is the only one on this floor, with just one other desk outside it, which I'm guessing is for her secretary or personal assistant, but it's currently empty, which I suppose makes sense with it being the day after Christmas. Opening the door to her office, Sian steps inside leading me through with her, before she places a kiss on my cheek and releases my hand.

'I won't be long.' she says as she walks straight to her desk, sitting down in front of her computer and logging on. My eyes are drawn to a small table in the corner of the room which is covered in gifts and bottles of wine and champagne, with a pile of envelopes next to them, which I can only presume are Christmas presents that people weren't able to give her while she was away in America.

I glance around the room, smiling to myself as I note the very comfy looking sofa that's bound to come in handy at some stage, before I notice quite a few photos on the walls, which show Sian with a load of different people I recognise. 'Wow, you know a lot of famous people.' I say gesturing towards them, as Sian looks up from her computer and towards where my eyes are currently focused.

'Yeah, well some of them are or have been signed to the label, some just use our studio to record their stuff and others I've met at concerts or other places.' she says as I turn to look at her and she smiles at me.

'I still can't believe that you run this place and get to meet all these people, and you were still teaching me how to drive, it's crazy… _you're_ crazy.' I say laughing slightly as I look at the photos. A moment later, I feel two arms wrap themselves around me from behind and two hands resting on my stomach.

'Crazy about _you_.' she whispers, her lips brushing against my ear before she kisses just below it and then starts to trail her lips slowly down my neck and I cover her hands with mine.

I moan at the feeling of her lips on my skin and I lean my head to the side slightly giving her more access. 'What… time they expecting you...' I say huskily, finding it difficult to concentrate on talking as I feel her fingertips dip underneath the waistband of my jeans, and she smirks against my neck.

'Mmm…' she hums against my neck. 'Round about… now.' she says placing one last kiss on my neck and removing her hands from around me, before stepping back as I let out a groan.

'_Sian_.' I whine in frustration as I turn around to face her, seeing her smirking at me. 'Don't tease.'

'I'm sorry Babe.' She giggles as she leans forward and captures my lips briefly before pulling back. 'Later, I promise. Just let me log off and then we can go see the guys in the studio yeah?' she says as I let out a sigh and nod, unable to tear my eyes away from her as she makes her way back over to her desk.

Walking into the low lit studio, seeing a couple of guys sitting at what looks like the mixing desk as they look up and nod in our direction. I look through the glass in front of them, seeing Danny and the rest of the band in the sound booth playing their music, as Sian leads me over to the sofa at the back of the room where we take a seat and watch while the guys finish recording the tune their playing.

'This place is amazing.' I say quietly to Sian, not wanting to speak too loudly and interrupt the work going on. 'Thanks for letting me come with you today.' Sian turns to look at me with a smile, resting her hand on my thigh.

'I always want you with me Soph.' she says squeezing my thigh lightly. I don't know what it is, but her simple touch makes shivers run through me, and I can't help but want her all the time. I always want to feel her lips on mine, I want to feel her soft skin under my fingertips, and I want to hear her moaning my name in pleasure, I want to feel her arms wrapped around me as I fall asleep, I just want her. Glancing down to her lips, before back to her eyes seeing her watching me intently, I lean towards her and move my lips to her ear.

'You have no idea how bad I want you right now.' I whisper in her ear before lightly grazing my teeth over her ear lobe, hearing her breath hitch as her grip on my thigh becomes firmer.

'Soph...' she whispers huskily in response, as I pull back slightly to look at her seeing her looking a little flustered and I can tell she wants me too. As I'm about to lean in to kiss her, a voice distracts me.

'Sian, Sophie, glad you could make it guys.' I pull back from Sian and sit back against the sofa to see Danny looking in our direction and smiling as he approaches the guys at the mixing desk, and the rest of the band make their way out of the sound booth behind him. Not hearing a response from Sian, I turn to look in her direction again, only to see her watching me still, her eyes filled with what I've come to recognise as lust, but I can also see her trying to control herself given where we are. I reach down to her hand which is still resting on my thigh and link our fingers.

'Babe.' I say, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and breaking her from her little trance she seems to be in.

'Hmm?'

'Babe, Danny and the guys are out now.' I say as she suddenly blinks and looks in their direction.

'Oh… erm, yeah right… I better go see how they're getting on then.' she says as she reluctantly takes her hand from mine, getting up from the sofa and making her way over to them. A smile spreads across my face as I sit thinking about the fact that for the last couple of days since we first slept together, we've constantly been teasing one another, almost as if to test how much each of us wants the other and I think it's safe to say, that there's no doubt about the answer.

While Sian is busy with the guys going through their tracks, I take the opportunity to text Katy for a favour. Its Sian's birthday in three days and there's no way I'm not celebrating my girl's birthday. Since she didn't have any plans for Christmas, I'm assuming she probably hasn't had any time to arrange any celebrations for her birthday either, so I thought it would be a great idea to organise something special, just me and her. That's where Katy comes in. My parents think I spent the past two nights at her house, and I'm gonna need her to cover for me again on Sian's birthday, but all day this time, meaning she can't even be seen in the street cos' otherwise people will wonder why I'm not with her. There's no way she can say no though, I've covered for her plenty of times in the past. Sure enough, just a minute later I get a reply agreeing to cover for me, making me smile to myself.

After a few hours at the studio, the guys had finished recording for the day and we'd all been listening back to the finished tracks. I'd gotten comfy on Sian's lap at one end of the sofa, one of her arms wrapped around my waist and her hand under the bottom of my top, her fingertips stroking the fingertips grazing back and forth along my skin. Danny sat next to us and the others are sat or stood around the studio. Everyone seems really happy with the finished album, which is brilliant cos' it means it can be released in the New Year.

'So, drinks to celebrate?' Danny suggests clapping his hands together, as the final song finishes. The others nod or speak up in agreement and Sian looks up to me and squeezing my side gently with her arm she has wrapped around me.

'What ya think Babe, fancy going for a drink?' she asks. I quickly glance around at the others who have already started to get ready to leave, before I look back to her.

'There's actually something else I fancy right now.' I say quietly as I wrap my arms around her neck and play with the hair at the back, as I move my face closer to hers. 'And I believe you made me a promise earlier.' She keeps her eyes fixated on me as she glances between my eyes and lips as she runs her tongue over her own before biting her bottom lip, and I smirk knowing I'm about to get my way.

'You guys coming for a drink?' Danny asks as we look to him, seeing him and the rest of the guys making their way out of the studio. I look back to Sian who swallows hard as her fingers continue to trail back and forth across my lower back as she snaps her gaze to Danny.

'Erm… we'll catch up yeah?' Sian says to him.

He grins before replying. 'Okay, well give us a call and check where we are when you're ready.' He says as he goes to step out the door. 'Have fun guys.' He calls before the door shuts behind him. I'm really starting to like that guy.

Sian turns her attention back to me, the earlier lustful look back in her eyes and I can't help but bite my bottom lip at how turned on she looks. 'So, you wanna get outta here?' she asks, her movements never stopping on my back.

'No.' I say, seeing a slight frown appear on her face.

'But I thought you wanted to...' Before she has a chance to finish, I lean in and capture her lips with mine in a slow soft passionate kiss. I pull back a moment later seeing her eyes still shut, making me smile. I adjust myself on her lap, turning around properly so I'm straddling her, seeing her eyes flicker open slowly as she watches me. She moves her hands to either side of my waist, holding me in place as I move my face closer to hers again, ever so slightly brushing my lips over hers. Going to pull away again, I'm stopped by Sian's hand on the back of my neck holding me close to her as she captures my lips with hers, making me smile into the kiss as she deepens it straight away instantly provoking a moan from both of us as our tongues enter one another's mouths.

Quickly moving my hands to the front of her shirt, I start undoing the buttons until it flares open and I run my hands under it, pushing the fabric from her shoulders before moving my lips to her neck and trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Feeling her tug at the bottom of my top, I raise my arms allowing her to remove it and throw it to the side, before her hands wrapped around my back pulling me close to her again.

**Sian's POV**

Eagerly pulling Sophie's body into mine, I crush my lips against hers. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately grants me access, our tongues exploring one another's mouths as our lips move in sync. Keeping one of my hands against her back, I move the other into her soft, thick hair and thread my fingers through it keeping her close. I feel her hands slide around to my back and after a moment, the catch of my bra is released, the straps pulled down my arms, before the item is tossed to the side and her hands grip my waist tightly. Breaking the kiss for lack of air, both of us are breathing heavily resting our foreheads together. I flicker my eyes open and see her running her darkened eyes over my chest and stomach.

'I'm up here you know.' I smirk as she shoots her eyes up to meet mine and grins at me.

'I know your beautiful face is up here, but…' she slides her hands up my sides, trailing her finger nails over my stomach making my stomach muscles tense slightly before she cups both my breasts in her hands, making my breath hitch at the contact. '…your gorgeous body is down here.' She says cheekily squeezing my breasts softly and I can't help but giggle, scanning my eyes over her face and seeing the want in her eyes making my heart rate increase. She leans in again placing her lips on mine softly, but before I have the chance to deepen the kiss, she moves back and begins kissing along my jawline before trailing her tongue down my neck towards my chest. She takes my left nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue around it as she massages the other in her hand, making me throw my head back and let out a moan at the sensation as I feel her teeth graze against my skin.

Unable to resist any longer, I trail my hands up her back quickly unhooking her bra, allowing it to fall down her arms before pulling it off completely and discarding it behind her. Cupping her face in my hands and moving it back up to mine, I crush my lips on to hers instantly pushing my tongue into her mouth and earning a moan from her. Lowering my hands back down her body, smoothing them along her collarbone, over her breasts squeezing them gently and running my thumbs over her nipples, I feel them harden at my touch. I let my hands continue their downward journey as our lips continue to move together, our tongues massaging each other.

Reaching the waistband of her jeans, I undo the top button and slowly pull the zipper down before sliding my hand into her underwear feeling her wetness against my fingers. She raises herself from my lap slightly giving me better access and I slip my hand down further rubbing my fingers through her folds as she moans into my mouth. Applying a bit more pressure, I rub my thumb over her clit, as she breaks from the kiss gasping at the contact and resting her forehead against mine, her warm breath hitting my lips.

'Mmm babe…' she barely manages to whisper out, making me smirk.

Slowly, removing my hand from her underwear and moving my hands to cup under her bum, I quickly spin us around so she's lying under me on the sofa, taking her by surprise and making her let out a little squeal. Leaning back, I move my hands down to her jeans again as she raises her hips off the sofa making it easier for me as I stand up pulling her jeans off completely, taking her underwear with them and tossing them on the floor. Sitting herself up, she rests her hands on my hips, leaning forward and placing the softest kisses along my stomach as I run one of my hands through her hair, before she leans back and makes quick work of pulling down my jeans and underwear. Quickly stepping out of them, I move forward pushing her back on to the sofa seeing her grinning seductively at me. Scanning the length of her now naked body, I know this is a sight I'll never get bored of.

Moving towards her and running my hands up her legs, I raise one and slowly kiss my way up it until I get to her inner thigh. Changing my kisses to light sucks against the smooth soft skin there, I make my way further up until I reach her centre and I can see how wet she is which only serves to have the same effect on me. Reaching my intended destination and letting my breath hit her where she is now most sensitive, I hear her breathing becoming heavier.

'Sian please.' Hearing her voice sounding the way it does and being unable to wait any longer, I immediately lean in, running my tongue over her, instantly coming in contact with her moisture and I can't help but let out a moan of approval as I savour her taste.

'Holy shit!' she yelps as I run my tongue the full length of her wetness and one of her hands grips the back of my head as I run my tongue through her folds again, flicking it against her clit. Her hips buck towards me and I hear her letting out moans and gasps as I hold her in place with one hand and trail my fingers of my other hand up and down her inner thigh as I continue my heated exploration of her core, her fingers tangled in my hair holding me against her. Circling my tongue over her clit again adding some extra pressure, I earn another moan from Sophie, a sound which I've discovered over the last couple of days is now one of my favourites.

'Sian…' she says in a grainy voice, her hand tugging my hair slightly. 'Babe, I need you… up here.' Flicking my tongue over her clit one last time, I remove myself from between her legs and crawl up her body, resting my hands either side of her head hovering above her as I look into her glazed eyes.

'What's up babe… you okay?' I ask her as I brush a piece of hair from her face. She nods her head, her eyes staring straight into mine.

'I want you kissing me.' She says as I smile and waste no time in smashing my lips on to hers pushing my tongue into her mouth, our lips beginning to move frantically together. I lower my body down pressing myself against Sophie, loving the feeling of her skin against mine. Moving one of my legs in between hers parting and them further allowing me more access, I run my right hand down her body, reaching her thigh and raising it so her leg is bent at my side. Letting my fingertips dance softly over the skin on her inner thigh, I hear a small whimper and she reaches both her hands up to cup my face keeping our lips together in our passionate embrace. I move my hand up the inside of her thigh finally re-meeting my destination and stroke over her centre feeling how even more wet she's become. She moans at my teasing, the vibrations of her moan entering my mouth as I repeat my action a couple more times before she breaks the kiss panting and she flickers her eyes open, looking into mine.

'Please Sian…' she whispers, her voice so filled with lust. 'Babe… I want you ins-' Before she has a chance to continue, I run my hand down her centre again pushing two fingers in so easily and she moans loudly pushing her head back against the sofa. Her hands wrapping around my shoulders holding me close, as I begin to build up a rhythm burying my face into her neck sucking on her pulse point. I can hear her heavy breath next to my ear as I continue to move inside her. 'Fuck… Right there babe!' she groans as I curl my fingers whilst rubbing my thumb over her clit earning another loud moan as she rocks her hips hard into my hand. Pulling back from her neck I move my lips back to hers which are already parted dipping my tongue into her mouth briefly before lightly licking her top lip and pulling my head back slightly, watching her as she flickers her eyes open and looks at me, her eyes looking so dark as she struggles to keep her gaze on me. As I quicken my pace, her eyes close again and I move my mouth down to her chest, taking one of her nipples between my lips sucking and tugging on it lightly. 'Jesus!' she gasps making me smirk at the effect my actions have on her.

Lifting my head from her chest and looking at her, it never ceases to amaze me how incredibly sexy she is when we're together like this. Her eyes are tightly shut, her head tilted back slightly, her breathing ragged, her body glowing with a small sheen of sweat covering her, one of her hands gripping the side of the sofa, her other now entwined with mine above her head.

Moving myself up her body again still continuing to pump my fingers inside her, I place kisses over her chest, along her collar bone and up her neck until I reach just below her ear and I suck hard on her neck, knowing I'm going to leave a mark, but not caring right now as I get lost in her. Stroking my thumb over her clit again slightly harder this time, she releases numerous moans of pleasure as I curl my fingers inside her a few more times.

'Sian… babe… I'm so close…' she moans, her voice cracking as I feel her start to clench around my fingers and she continues moving her hips in rhythm with my hand.

Knowing she's only moments away, I remove my lips from her neck, moving them right next to her ear, pumping my fingers faster as I curl them over and over again. 'I love you Soph.' I whisper in her ear, curling my fingers a final time and rubbing my thumb harder over her clit, feeling her tighten around my fingers. She grips my hand in hers tighter, releasing a loud, long moan into the room, her body shuddering beneath me as she comes hard against my hand, her juices covering my fingers as she moans my name. I continue to slowly move inside her, gently skimming my thumb over her letting her enjoy the sensation as I layer kisses along her jawline, her body trembling lightly and her breathing calming. I hover above her until she flickers her eyes open and looks at me, a huge grin immediately forming on her face.

'That… was… incredible.' She says in between breaths, her voice husky, as she leans up and crushes her lips on to mine, our tongues battling for a few moments, her hand that was previously gripped to the sofa now moving into my hair. We part from the kiss and I slowly remove my fingers from inside her hearing a quiet whimper as she rests her head back down on the sofa.

Remembering something she did that took me by surprise but also turned me on no end the first time we slept together, I raise my fingers to my mouth licking them clean of her juices, eliciting a small moan from her as she watches me and seeing it has the same effect on her. Unlinking our entwined hands, she brings hers to my face, trailing her thumb over my cheek. 'And I love you too.' she says making me smile broadly at her and I lean down pecking her lips again before lying next to her. We lie together in a content silence for a few minutes before I glance up at the clock on the wall of the studio and slowly push myself up, kissing the top of Sophie's head before standing from the sofa.

'Where you going?' she asks frowning.

'We said we'd catch up with them.' I say picking up my underwear from the floor.

'What?! You're actually wanting to leave… now?' She says shuffling off the sofa and quickly moving over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind pressing her body into mine. 'I'm not finished with you yet.' she whispers in my ear as she slowly removes my hair off my shoulder to one side and kisses her way along my shoulder and up my neck.

'Sooooph, as much as I I really _really_ want to stay here with you and finish what we started, Darryl will be doing his rounds shortly checking the building before he locks up, and I definitely _do not_ want to be caught naked having hot sex with my very hot girlfriend on the studio sofa.' I feel her smirk against my skin as she plants a final kiss on my shoulder.

'It was pretty hot wasn't it?!' she says making me smile, before turning around her in arms.

'Extremely.' I say running my eyes down her body before leaning forward and kissing her softly. 'You are so sexy Soph…' I state, skimming my hands down the sides of her body as she giggles. 'And you know what I'm thinking?'

'What?' she asks leaning our foreheads together.

'I'm thinking…' I place a kiss on her lips. 'The sooner we get outta here, the sooner we meet the guys for a drink, and the sooner I can get you back to my place.' I kiss her again, this time letting it linger a little longer before our lips part and I rest my forehead against hers again.

'Mmm.' she hums, her eyes still closed and a small smile spreading across her lips. 'Then what we waiting for aye?' she says quickly leaning in and planting a kiss on my lips and winking at me, before turning around and starting to get dressed in a hurry making me laugh. God I love this girl!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sian's POV**

Walking into the club and looking around to see where the rest of the guys are, I spot them sat at a table in the corner, before turning to Sophie.

'Why don't you go on over, an' I'll get us some drinks yeah?' I say squeezing her hand as she looks to me and shakes her head.

'They're your friends Babe, you go over and I'll get the drinks.' She says quickly pecking my lips before she starts towards the bar slipping her hand from mine, but before she can release her hand completely, I grip it tighter and pull her back to me as she spins to face me again. Tugging her even closer, I link both our hands.

'Nuh uh, I want to buy my beautiful girlfriend a drink.' I say as she smiles at me. 'Now get your cute backside over there and I'll be over in a minute.' I say as she laughs and a smirk travels its way across her face.

'I like it when you take charge.' she says seductively as she takes another step closer and leans into me until her lips are right next to my ear. 'It makes me want you right here, right now…' she whispers, making me let out a heavy breath before she pulls back. 'But I guess I'll just wait over here yeah?' she asks pointing to the table in the corner as she walks away with a smirk on her face, leaving me standing in the middle of the floor staring at her, before I shake myself from my little trance and head to the bar.

We've been at the club for the past couple of hours and enjoyed a few drinks with the guys, to celebrate them finishing recording their album. I'd decided to leave my car at work earlier and we got a taxi here so I wouldn't have to worry about driving later. The place has got really busy since we arrived and we've all got a little tipsy by now and having a great time, everyone telling stories and jokes. All my mind can focus on however, is Sophie's hand which is currently wrapped around my waist and subtly drawing circles across my skin just under my top causing goosebumps to erupt all over my body each time she repeats the action. I can't wait to get her back to my apartment.

'So, another round guys?' I ask as I finish of the last of my vodka and lemonade, in a bid to distract myself. Getting nods from everyone, I give Sophie a quick peck on the cheek before I stand up from the table and make my way over to the bar. Reaching the bar, I lean on it waiting for the barman who's serving someone at the opposite end, as I feel a pair of hands rest on my waist and I instantly know who it is from the butterflies I get in my stomach.

'Babe…' she whispers into my ear before placing a quick kiss just below it, and I lean back into her and let out a quiet hum. 'I need to go.' she says.

'What, why?' I ask her, frowning and quickly turning to face her. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, I just need to go home tonight and it's getting late so…'

'But I thought you were coming back to mine.' I say, starting to worry that I've said or done something wrong.

'I would Babe, and believe me I want to, it's just… I haven't been home the past two nights and my mum's asking questions.'

'Just tell her you're at Katy's again?' I suggest. I mean Katy's her bestfriend, it wouldn't be weird for her to be staying with her over the holidays.

'I can't Babe, I really need to go home.'

'Oh right.' I say disappointed as I look away from her before turning back to the bar, just as the barman approaches and I give him my order.

'Don't be like that.' She moves to stand beside me and lightly placing her hand on my arm. 'Hey…' she says gently, stroking her fingertips across my skin and I look up to her, our eyes locking. 'I love you.' And as soon as she says it, I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

'I love you too.' I reply quietly as her eyes light up. 'I'm sorry… I just hate being away from you right now. The last five weeks were horrible, and now that… you know… we… well it's just harder.' She smiles sweetly at me and entwines her fingers with mine.

'Tell be about it, I haven't been able to think of anything but you.' She says as she mindlessly plays with my fingers, making me smile.

'Listen give me a sec to bring these over to the guys.' I say gesturing to the drinks being placed on the bar. 'And then we'll get a taxi yeah.' I smile at her and squeeze her hand in mine.

'No you stay here, I can get a taxi.' She says shaking her head at my suggestion.

'Soph…' I start but she interrupts me before I can argue.

'You're staying and celebrating like you should.' She says in a playful serious tone. 'I'll be fine Babe, there's taxis right outside.'

'You sure?'

'Yessss.' She says smiling. 'Stop worrying babe, I have gotten taxis before you know.'

I roll my eyes and pull her closer as she giggles. 'Okay, well only if you promise to text me when you get home, to let me know you're safe.'

'I will.' She tells me and I raise my eyebrows at her. 'I promise.' I smile and lean in kissing her cheek softly and pulling back, but before I can pull away completely she moves her hand to the back of my neck keeping me close to her. Bringing her face closer to mine again, she crushes her lips on to mine and I smile into the kiss before deepening it.

Breaking apart after a few moments, both grinning, having forgotten for a second where we, I quickly glance around. It's not that we're hiding being together, but I know that Sophie doesn't want her parents to find out just yet, and well, with this place being full of loads of people it's not exactly the best idea to snog the faces of each other right next to the bar.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls me back to reality as I look to the barman stood next to us across the bar.

'£18.40 love.' He says as he stands waiting for me to pay for the drinks and I pull a £20 note from my pocket and hand it to him.

'Keep the change.' I say as I pick up the tray of drinks and turn back to Sophie. 'You need some money for the taxi?'

'No I'm good, but thank you.' She smiles at me. 'I better go.'

'Okay.' I say trying to hide the disappointment again, which is lessened when she leans in and kisses my cheek and whispers to me.

'See you soon gorgeous.'

'See ya.' I say as she pulls away and winks giving me the most beautiful smile. I smile back at her as she makes her way through the crowd towards the door. Watching her until she's out of my sight, I take a deep breath before making my way back over to the table with the drinks.

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling quite refreshed. Being sensible last night and coming in earlier ending up being a good idea cos' I really didn't want to be hungover today. I felt really bad leaving Sian at the club and I really did want to go back to her place again last night, but it's her birthday tomorrow and I need some time to organise something special for her. I thought I'd cook dinner for her at her place, it's not like I can really do it at my house with Rosie and my parents here, and then we could spend the rest of the night together. I also needed to get her a birthday present which meant I needed to go to town without her so I could find something. Being a student, I'm not able to splash the cash this soon after Christmas, so it's going to have to be more of an 'It's the thought that counts' gift, but I don't think Sian will mind, she always says how just being around me is enough to make her day. Cheesy I know, but somehow when she says it, she makes me believe it's true.

Stepping off the bus around the corner from my house, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket expecting it to be Sian telling me she's finished at work, but instead when I look at the screen I see it's Rosie instead. Nothing against Rosie, but I feel a little disappointed when I don't see Sian's name appear, opening the message anyway.

_Hey Soph,_

_We need to talk. When u gona be home?_

_Rosie x_

I frown as I read her message and wonder what it is she thinks we need to talk about. The only things Rosie ever wants to talk about are her work, famous people she's met, or the latest new thing that Jason bought her. I don't bother replying to her message since I'm almost home and putting my phone back in my pocket, I make my way around the corner seeing Rosie's car parked outside.

Walking through the front door, I place my bags down on one of the chairs and make my way into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and reaching up to get a mug out of the cupboard before heading to the fridge to retrieve a carton of milk. Suddenly I hear footsteps descending the stairs and I turn around to face the direction of the living room moments before Rosie's appears in the archway of the kitchen.

'Oh Sophie, I just texted you.' She says walking into the kitchen.

'Yeah, I just got it as I was getting of the bus and then I saw your car here so I figured I see you before you'd read any reply I'd send.' I say turning around to pour the water from the kettle into my mug. My mind still thinking of what she could want to discuss, still wondering what she's gonna make me sit and listen to for the next hour or more, what she bought in town, what new club she's gonna be promoting.

'Oh right, yeah I guess that makes sense.' I hear her say from behind, as I remove the teabag from the mug and stir in some milk.

'So what's up, what did ya wanna talk about?' I ask, lifting the cup to my lips and blowing on it lightly before taking a sip.

'Sian.' I suddenly choke on the liquid I've just drank and quickly set the mug on the worktop.

'Sian?!' I blurt out, still trying to clear my throat properly. 'Why?'

'Well, who is she Soph?' she asks, walking closer and leaning back against the kitchen worktop crossing her arms in front of her.

'Erm… my driving instructor?' I ask, attempting to sound clueless about anything else she could be thinking. 'You already know that Rosie.'

'And that's it…?' she asks me, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah.' I reply, hating saying it as I do so. I don't want to deny what Sian and I have now, but I don't want anything or anyone ruining it.

'Oh right, okay then.' She says as she pushes herself away from the worktop and moves to get herself a mug from the cupboard. I take this as my queue to get the hell out of this situation quickly, and pick up my mug before walking towards the stairs, but I'm stopped in my tracks when she speaks again.

'It's just I could have sworn it was you snogging the face of her in that club last night.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Sophie's POV**

I slowly turn around again as Rosie's pouring the water into her cup with her back to me, before she places the kettle back down and turns around.

''So?'' she asks with her eyebrows raised.

'Rosie, I…' I begin but trail off as I have no idea what to say. I drop my gaze to my mug I'm still gripping in both my hands but can still feel Rosie watching me. I'm gonna have to face this some time, if I want something real with Sian then I'm gonna have to tell my family eventually so why not now, well Rosie anyway, my parents can maybe wait a little longer. I let out a sigh as I tap my thumbs against the mug trying to think of what to say to her, but don't need to think long as she speaks again.

''So how long you been a lesbian?'' I snap my gaze right back up to her.

'What? I'm not!' I say with a frown as she looks at me.

''So you're saying it wasn't you last night then?''

''No, I mean yes… it was, but…'' I let out another sigh.

''You were kissing another girl Soph.''

''Yeah I know, but… it's different.'' I see a small frown develop on her face as I talk and she walks over to the table and takes a seat, gesturing for me to do the same. Slowly, I make my way over and sit opposite her, placing my mug down in front of me and resting my hands in my lap and looking down to them.

''Talk to me Sophie.'' I look up to see a soft expression on Rosie's face and it makes my body relax slightly. ''What do you mean it's different?''

''I mean Sian is the only one I've ever kissed.'' Seeing her eyebrows raise I quickly continue. ''The only _girl_ Rosie, not the only_person_.'' She smirks at me giving a small nod of understanding. ''I've never thought of any other girls how I think about her, she's amazing.''

I look back down to my lap again as I fidget with my hands terrified of what's coming next. Is she going to tell Mum and Dad? Has she told them _already? _Does she hate me?

''Well… she's hot.'' My head shoots back up to look at her.

''What?!''

''Just sayin'… you could have done a lot worse. She's a right looker you got yourself there Soph.''

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor and I'm sat speechless, with absolutely no clue what I'm meant to say next. I sit looking at her, her eyes haven't moved from me and she's watching me over the top of her mug as she takes a sip from it. I open my mouth to speak but close it again when I realise that I seem to have lost the ability to form any words right now.

She knows… Rosie knows and she's just called me out on it… and I have no idea what I'm meant to say next. She also said Sian was hot so does that mean she's not mad, or is she just stating a fact? Cos' let's face it, Sian is gorgeous!

'Aren't you mad?'' I ask her when I finally find my voice.

''Don't be silly, I love lesbians me, less competition.'' She says making me frown slightly but also let out a small chuckle, almost in relief that she's being normal dipsy Rosie. ''So is it serious between the two of you, is she like… your girlfriend or something?''

I nod my head unable to hide the smile that forms of my face at the thought.

'So have you do done it?'' My eyes widen at her question and I feel my cheeks burn.

''Rosie!'' I shout at her not wanting to talk to her about it.

''What? I was only asking. She's a lot older than you though isn't she, so she could probably teach you a thing or two I bet.'' She winks before taking another sip of her tea.

''Please stop talking.'' I mumble as I lean my elbows on to the table and rest my head in my hands looking down.

''Soph, yesterday when I walked into your room… OMG!'' I shoot head up again to look at her. ''You've totally done it!'' she squeals excitedly as I stare at her unable to say anything immediately in response. ''So what's it like with a girl?'' she asks.

''Rosie! I am not discussing this with you.'' I look at her in disbelief.

''Oh come on Soph, what… is she bad in bed or something?''

''No, she's amazing!'' I blurt out before I can stop myself and a massive smirk spreads across Rosie's face and I feel my cheeks turn a crimson colour as she lets out a small laugh.

''Come on sis, spill.'' She says as she leans back on her chair folding her arms in front of her with the same smirk on her face, as I burying my face into my hands letting out a grumble. This is gonna be a long afternoon…

**Sian's POV**

I just got back to my apartment after spending most of the day at work trying to catch up on everything I missed while I was in America. I was hoping to see Sophie today, but I've not heard from her all day. I know we can't exactly spend every minute together, but she did say yesterday that she wanted to spend as much time together as possible before she has to go back to college next week. I've been worrying that maybe something was up since she left the club last night and chose to go home instead of coming back to mine. I mean that had been the plan when we'd left the studio, to come back here, get naked and pretty much do the same thing we did the previous two nights, and then she just changed her mind and said her mum was asking questions and she needed to spend some time at home.

We only had our talk about us just yesterday after I nearly messed it all up by questioning things, but thankfully we sorted it out, actually listened to each other and how much we want to be together, how we won't keep things from each other. We also said those three little words to each other, even thinking about it now makes me get butterflies and a smile spread across my face. She loves me, Sophie Webster, the beautiful, smart, sexy brunette with the most gorgeous body and with who I've had the most incredible sex, loves me.

If someone would have told me six months ago when I first met Sophie that by my next birthday I'd be in love, I never would have believed them. I mean, I've been so busy with the record label over the last couple of years I've barely been on a date. If someone was to have then told me the person I would be in love with would be a girl, I would probably have laughed in their face… I've never looked at women that way. Course I've noticed if someone has been pretty or something like that, but I've never been attracted to them. When I met Sophie though, I instantly liked her. She was confident, yet shy at the same time, like when I'd look at her sometimes and we'd smile at each other she'd blush and bite her bottom lip which drove me crazy. She made me laugh from the very day we met, never afraid to make fun of herself and straight away picking up on what she thought were any little 'quirks' I had and teasing me. She was definitely mature for her age and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

I knew from the time her first driving lesson had ended that there was something different about the way I felt about her, I'd never felt anything like it about anyone else so quickly after meeting them. I'd decided only a few weeks before that I'd give up driving lessons so I could focus more of my time on the record label. I thought that after a few weeks I could give all my students back any money owed and just apologise for not being able to finish teaching them and that's exactly what I did… with all my students except Sophie. I just couldn't, the thought of not seeing her again actually scared me. Every time I went to pick her up for her driving lesson I got excited about just getting to see her or talk to her and when I pulled up outside her house and she smiled at me like she did every time, I could feel myself falling for her more and more. I didn't think that Sophie liked me back the same way. I was terrified about how I felt about her and what she'd think if she knew and so I just carried out picking her up each week for her lessons and enjoying getting to be around her, knowing that when the time came for her to take her driving test, that she'd most definitely pass and I would have to forget about her, as impossible as I knew that would be.

But my girl being the brave one that she is, changed everything the day that she invited me to her birthday party. It was there that I realised that she maybe had feelings for me too. We spent ages talking and when her friend Katy came over to drag her away to meet some guy in a band, I could feel her watching me from across the room when Ryan came over and sat next to me. The guy is a creep, I can't believe he had the opportunity to be with Sophie and blew it. The thought that they were together for even a short time and he got to kiss her and touch her quite frankly makes my skin crawl. But the fact that she's with me now and I get to make her feel good and I have the chance to make her happy makes me feel incredible…and it's something I never want to lose.

Walking through my living room and into the kitchen, I sort through the mail I picked up from the front door. Reaching one envelope, I smile when I recognise the handwriting. Placing the rest of the letters down on the table, I tear open the envelope and pull out the contents, a birthday card from my dad and one from my sister. Smiling as I read their birthday messages, I walk over and place the cards on the kitchen worktop, before I pull my phone from my pocket and check it again, only to see that I have no new messages.

I really wanted to spend my birthday with Sophie tomorrow, but I dunno if that's gonna happen since she said she has to spend some time at home this week. I can't blame her though, it's not like she would know it's my birthday, I never told her.

Sending her a quick text message seeing if she fancies coming over tonight, I let out a sigh before shoving my phone back in my pocket and heading for a shower.

Stepping out of the shower feeling a bit more refreshed than I did earlier, I towel dry my hair before wrapping the towel around my body and walking into my bedroom. As I walk towards my bed I see that my phone is lit up and that I have a new message and I quickly pick up my phone hoping it's from Sophie but instead it's from Danny.

_Hey Sian_

_You up for some pre-birthday drink 2nite?_

_Danny ;)_

I smile at the fact he remembered and since I still hadn't heard back from Sophie I don't see any reason not to go out and celebrate with my friends.

_Hey D_

_Sounds like a plan. Meet you at ur place at 8._

_S x_

I send the message and start getting ready to go out and have some fun.

Feeling myself start to stir, I try to open my eyes and quickly squint as the light coming through the curtains stings my eyes. My mouth feels dry and my head feels like it's swirling around like an out of control fairground ride. I close my eyes again and turn on my side facing away from the window, before I feel a warm body in front of me and quickly jolt away shooting my eyes open making pain shoot through my head. I look around the room realising I don't recognise my surroundings…


	19. Chapter 19

**Sian's POV**

My heart thumping as I look back towards the shape beneath the sheets beside me.

***Flashback***

_We'd been out for a few hours and Danny had been buying me round after round of drinks, refusing to let me pay for any, saying the drinks were on him all the night for my birthday. I could feel that I was tipsy already but I was having a good night, it was just me, Danny, the pretty brunette that he had been with at his house party a couple of nights ago who was introduced as Hannah and Chris and Will from the band._

_''So which one you interested in?'' Hannah asked me as we sat in one of the booths of a club. The guys had gone to get more drinks a few minutes ago but while they managed to get served straight away, they'd already been distracted by fans on the way back to us._

_''What?'' I ask not sure what she's actually asking._

_''Chris or Will?'' I let out a laugh and drain the last of my vodka and coke._

_''Neither, believe me they're erm… not my type.'' And that's the truth, even if I wasn't with Sophie, Will and Chris are just not the type of blokes I would have dated, I never was into musicians. ''And I'm erm, already seeing someone.''_

_''Oh right.'' she smiles, sipping her drink before setting it back down. ''Wait, it was you at the party the other night right, in Danny's room?'' I can see the realisation cross her face and I nod giving a slight smile. ''Yeah, I thought that was you. So, was that your girlfriend you were with?'' she asks me and I can't help but let my smile grow at hearing someone else refer to Sophie as being my girlfriend._

_''Yeah she is.'' I answer proudly._

_''She's pretty.'' she states. ''How come she's not out tonight?''_

_I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I didn't have an answer to give, Sophie still hadn't replied to my message and I wasn't sure if I had done something wrong, if she was reconsidering us. I just shrug in response to her question and mumble a quick ''Busy.'' Thankfully she just smiles and nods, downing the rest of her drink before calling over to Danny who nods at us, saying a quick bye to the fans he was talking to and making his way back over to the booth with the next round of drinks._

_We'd moved on to the dance floor in the club, they'd flown in a famous DJ and there was just bodies squashed together all moving to the music. I was a lot more drunk by now, the numerous shots having taken effect, but as much fun as I was having with Danny and the others, I still wished that Sophie was here, I wanted to wrap my arms around her, dance with her and tell her how beautiful and sexy she is._

_I suddenly feel hands gripping my waist from behind as a body pushes up against me. I quickly step away, pushing the hands from my waist as I turn around and see a grinning tall dark haired guy._

_''You're fit.'' He says in his sleazy voice as he leans towards me and I can smell the alcohol from his breath._

_''Sorry, I'm not interested.'' I say trying to be as nice as possible about it. I turn back to my friends and start dancing with them again, but only seconds later I feel him grip my waist again. I quickly spin around again and push him back slightly. ''I said I'm not interested.''_

_''Come on, I'm just looking for a little fun.'' he slurs slightly._

_''Yeah, well go look somewhere else okay.'' I move to turn back away from him, but he suddenly lurches forward and pushes his lips on to mine shoving his tongue into my mouth. My hands shoot up to his chest and push hard against him making him stumble backwards. ''What the hell are you doing!?'' I yell at him, but he just laughs and moves towards me again. I step back and an arm moves in front of me as they push against his chest holding him away from me and I turn my head to see Danny beside me._

_''Back off mate… now!'' he states seriously as the guy raises his hands up in surrender and backed away and sleazy smirk on his face. ''You okay?'' Danny asked turning to me. Nodding in response but feeling my eyes become watery, I just want to not be here, I want to be with the one person that makes me feel better, the only person I want kissing me._

_''Yeah, I erm… I'm just gonna…'' I point in the direction of the toilets. He gives a sympathetic smile and nods as I push my way through the crowd of people._

***End of Flashback***

The shape beside me moves slightly as they shuffle and let out a small moan making me frown. I may not recognise my surroundings, but that moan… that's a noise I've come to recognise over the last few days. Moving one of my hands slowly towards them, I slowly pull the covers down slightly as they roll over to face me, and I see my girlfriend, her eyes still closed sleeping peacefully, one hand under the pillow beneath her head while the other grips the bottom corner of the pillow, her hair falling around her face. Her lips are pursed a little making me smile and I actually have to stop myself from leaning in and kissing her.

I reach my hand out and as softly as possible move a piece of her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear before rubbing the back of my fingers against her cheek. Leaning back and lying on my back, I let out a sigh and rest my hands on my stomach on top of the covers.

***Flashback***

_Looking into the mirror as a group of girls make their way out of the toilets back into the club, I wipe my eyes rubbing away the tears that have escaped. I don't even hear the door open and close again, but a sudden voice startles me._

_''You okay?'' I look into the reflection and see the person I've wanted to see all day. Sophie's stood behind me, a look of concern evident on her face and without hesitation I spin around and quickly close the gap between us wrapping my arms around her neck holding her so tight I'm pretty sure I'm probably cutting off her oxygen. I finally let my tears fall freely and let out a small sob into her shoulder._

_''Babe, what's the matter?'' she asks, her hands on my waist as she goes to move me back but I keep her close just wanting to hold her. I only want to be in her arms and not have the thought of the sleazy guy from the club having his hands on me or his lips on mine._

_''Just hold me Soph.'' She instantly wraps her arms around my back, holding me close as I bury my face into her neck. She does as I asked and just holds me, we just stand there for a minute or two and surprisingly no one else came in, if they had we would have looked like we were super glued together we didn't move an inch._

_I don't even know why I'm so upset, I think my head is just all over the place and I'm maybe a bit rundown since I got back from America and with the creep on the dance floor trying it, I just want to forget everything and be with my girlfriend for a while longer with no interruptions._

_I finally loosen my grip slightly as I move back and wipe my eyes again and Sophie moves her head back to look at me. She brings one of her hands to my face and gently rubs her thumb over my cheek. ''You gonna tell me what's happened?'' she asks me._

_''Where've you been?'' I ask her. ''You didn't reply to my message earlier._

_''I've been at home all day with Rosie… she knows about us.''_

_''She does?'' I ask surprised and I sniffle slightly as I take a step back from her and she rests her hands on my waist._

_''Yeah, she's been grilling me all afternoon, I couldn't get a chance to do anything. I'm sorry I didn't reply. Is that why you're so upset?'' I shake my head as she frowns. ''Then what?''_

_''There was just this creep on the dance floor and he-''_

_''Did he try it on with ya?'' she asks cutting me off, her face turning serious._

_''He kissed meh…'' her frown grows. ''But I swear Soph, I didn't kiss him back, I pushed him away as soon as he-'' she cuts me off again._

_''Hey… Sian I totally trust ya.'' She says stepping towards me and cupping my cheeks. ''I love you.'' She places a sweet kiss on my lips before moving back again but keeping her hands on my face._

_''I love you too.'' I say leaning towards her and kissing her again… and again… and again, her lips on mine feels amazing. I instantly start to forget about the creep from the dance floor and want nothing but to continue what we've now started. I run my tongue along her bottom lip as she grants me access and I moan as our tongues collide and start to battle. She pulls back slightly and sucks in her bottom lip._

_''Babe, you taste of Sambuca.'' she smirks at me. ''You drunk?''_

_''Nuhuh.'' I shake my head before quickly crashing our lips together again. I feel her smiling into the kiss and she's the one that deepens it this time. It starts to get more heated just as the door swings open again causing us to break apart._

_''Wanna get outta here?'' she asks, and I can see from her face that she's already a little turned on. I nod my head, knowing I must look pretty flustered right now, and all I can think of doing is getting Sophie somewhere I can show her how much I want her._

_Grabbing my hand, she leads me out of the toilets past the girls that have just come in and we walk towards the dance floor. After telling the others we were leaving, we made our way to the exit. Turns out they weren't that surprised to see Sophie, Danny had text her earlier in the night to let her know where we were in case she could join us… pretty sneaky, but I'm glad he did._

_Reaching outside the club, we flag down a taxi and jump in, Sophie's hand immediately finding my inner thigh as she stroked my skin with her thumb._

_''Where to ladies?'' the driver asked. Sophie was about to answer, when I interrupted her._

_''The Raddison please.'' I said as Sophie turned and raised an eyebrow at me._

_''A hotel? I thought we were going back to your place?''_

_''Not close enough.'' I state looking into her eyes as I place my hand over hers which is on my leg and push it further up. I lean towards her and whisper in her ear. ''I can't wait that long.'' I feel her short fingernails graze against my skin as she nods and I grin placing a lingering kiss on her cheek as the taxi starts towards the hotel._

***End of Flashback***

Sophie shuffles closer to me in the bed and letting go of the pillow she was holding the corner of she wraps her arm around my waist under the covers, her slightly cool hand making my body tingle as it lies against my hot skin. She snuggles into my side and I tilt my head towards her kissing the top of her head gently, before resting my head against it.

I feel her fingers start to trail over my side and I know she's waking up. I pull her further into my side holding her tight just wanting to feel her close and bury my face into her hair, the smell instantly making me feel better and the swirling in my head calm. Even first thing in the morning after a night out her hair always smells amazing like no one else I've ever smelt.

''Morning.'' she croaks out making me smile at her sleepy voice.

''Morning.'' I whisper into her hair, kissing the top of her head again.

''You okay?'' she asks as I nod.

''Yeah.'' I smile as she places a kiss on my chest and I rub her arm gently.

''Mmm, good.'' she states placing another kiss on my chest. ''I thought you'd be pretty rough this morning, you had a lot to drink last night.''

'Yeah, erm… sorry if I wasn't ya know…'' she tilts her head up and flickers her eyes open to look at me.

''What?''

''Ya know… very good last night. I'm still kinda fuzzy but I'm guessing I wasn't top of my game.'' She smirks and pushes herself up on her elbow so she's looking down at me.

''Your game?'' she giggles slightly.

''You know what I mean.'' I feel myself blush at the thought I wasn't able to please her last night.

''Babe, it was amazing… you were amazing.'' she whispers as she leans down and presses her lips to mine. Her fingers that were previously trailing over my side move up my body and she cups my breast slowly and softly rubbing her thumb over my nipple making me moan.

***Flashback***

_''Mmmm, Siaaaaannn.'' Sophie's naked body writhed beneath me as I continued to move my fingers inside her. I sucked on her neck, knowing exactly where her weak spot there was and focusing on it. She let out another loud moan as I curled my fingers inside her. I may be drunk but I still know I want to give my girlfriend a mind blowing orgasm, maybe even more so than usual, The wait during the taxi ride, her hand trailing up and down my thigh had driven me wild and as soon as we had got a room I couldn't wait any longer, having wasted no time in getting her out of her clothes and touching every inch of her body._

_Hearing another moan come from her and feeling her start to tighten around my fingers I move my lips down her body until I reach my intended destination. Never halting the pace of my fingers, I run my tongue over her clit, her hips jolting up at the sensation. Using my other hand I hold her hips down as I continue to pump in and out and I begin to suck on her clit, curling my fingers repeatedly. Her hand shoots down and grasps the back of my head holding me against her and I can't help but feel satisfaction at knowing she's enjoying what I'm doing to her._

_A final loud moan fills the room as she arches her back. I feel her come as her juices run over my fingers and I stay inside her letting her ride it out and get her breathing back to normal. Once her breathing has calmed, I remove my fingers and lick up her juices earning a few more moans from her as I do so._

_I move back up her body placing kisses every so often over her stomach and chest. I reach her face and I peck her lips before lying next to her feeling exhausted. I wrap my arm around her and hold her close, letting the alcohol finally send me off into a peaceful slumber knowing I have the person I love in my arms._

***End of Flashback***

''How about some room service?'' I mumble against her lips, wanting to continue what she's initiated but knowing that I really need to get some food in my stomach.

She leans back and smiles at me. ''Room service sounds great... you order.'' She pecks my lips before pushing herself up and hopping off the bed.

''Where you going?'' I ask her, at least wanting to stay in bed until the room service arrives.

''Shower… after the work out I got last night, I need one. You can join me once you've ordered our breakfast.'' I grin as I watch her enter the bathroom before I pick up the phone and dial for room service. Now this is the perfect way to begin my birthday!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sophie's POV**

Sian and I spent the entire morning in the hotel room. After we got out of the shower and the room service arrived, we had breakfast before we continued to make the most of the huge bed the room had. In fact I'd be surprised if the hotel didn't get some noise complaints after our morning.

It's Sian's birthday, but she doesn't know I know and she hasn't mentioned it which obviously means that she doesn't want a fuss. I haven't told her I know yet, which is really hard cos' all I want to do is wish her happy birthday, give her the present I decided on for her and make sure she has a really fun day… either that or have birthday sex all day, that's fun too. But as much as I want that, we can't cos' I need to leave and get things ready for later on.

Turns out that Rosie finding out about us wasn't such a bad thing after all, she even agreed to help me sort out this evening.

I've booked us into a really nice restaurant in the city and Rosie's sorted it so we have a private booth in the VIP section of Xavina, the new club I saw her in that night with the guys from the band when Amber was there too, the night that she came to my house when I was upset and the night she kissed me for the first time. I'm hoping that tonight is less drama filled, but I definitely want kisses, lots of them, and hopefully a lot more of something else too.

Everything has been organised at short notice, but I think it should hopefully work out great. I really hope she likes it. I'm so happy being with her and I just want her to feel the same. I'm pretty sure she does, by the way that she looks at me and touches me, and when she tells me she loves me I believe it. She's the only person I can ever imagine wanting as much as I want her all the time, and the only person I can imagine making me as happy as she makes me, just by simply being in my life.

After we checked out of the hotel, I told her I had to get home, which I hated doing cos' I feel like a right cow leaving her on her birthday. She didn't complain though and just asked if I'd come over to hers later. I can't believe how selfless she is, she doesn't even complain about her girlfriend disappearing on her birthday, and I'll definitely be showing her how much I appreciate her later on.

Rosie pulls up outside Sian's apartment and turns off the engine as she turns to face me with a smile. ''You nervous?'' she asks me.

''A little I guess, I just want her to like everything.'' I answer truthfully.

''Are you kidding me, she'll love all of it, she'd be crazy not to!'' She gives me a smile and leans over wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me into a hugs. ''Have a fab time Babes.'' she says pulling away.

''Thanks Rosie.'' I grab my bag and open the car door, stepping out of the car. I give her a wave as she drives off and I make my way to the front door and press the buzzer for Sian's apartment.

''Hello?'' her sweet voice sounds through the intercom.

''Hey Babe, it's me.'' I say with a smile. I can't wait to surprise her.

''Soph!'' she says in an excited voice, she is so cute. ''Come on up.'' I hear the door buzz before it unlocks and I make my way inside and up to her apartment. As I reach her door, she's already stood there with a beautiful smile on her face as she leans against the side of the door.

''Hey good lookin'.'' she winks at me as I walk straight up to her and lean in kissing her softly as she returns it before she pulls back and takes in my appearance. ''You going out?'' she asks me.

''No…'' I say as a small frown starts to form on her face. ''We're going out.''

''What, where?''

''That's for me to know and you to find out.'' I grin as I give her a wink and walk past her into her apartment. ''Now come on and get your sexy ass ready.''

It took a little while for me to get Sian to stop asking where we were going tonight, she really did seem to want to spend a quiet night in with me, but I really want to treat her tonight and then we can do the whole cosy night in when we get back, I definitely want to be snuggling up to her later.

When she finally relented and got ready she looked absolutely beautiful. She's chosen to wear a long sleeved, mid-thigh length black dress and her hair is side-swept up with a few loose strands left at the front. She looked unbelievable, and trust me, if I hadn't have planned everything for this evening already, I probably would have dragged her straight back to her bedroom as soon as she'd come out looking the way she does.

The taxi pulled up outside the restaurant and I paid the driver before we got out, making our way inside the restaurant. As we walk in, the maître d' greets us with a smile as we approach him.

''Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation with us this evening?'' he asks quite charmingly.

''Yes, it should be under Webster.'' I answer, as he looks down to the book in front of him and scans the names and times.

''Ah yes, table for two at eight o'clock yes?'' he smiles again as I nod. ''Right this way please ladies.''

He leads us through to the main part of the restaurant as Sian turns to me as we follow him.

''Soph, what we doing here?'' she whispers. I give her a smile as I lightly squeeze her hand but don't answer her as we approach the table and the maître d' pulls out our seats for us as we both sit down and he hands us each a menu.

''One of our waiters will be over shortly to take your orders.'' he says before he leaves out table.

''So, what we doing here? I mean this place is pretty fancy Soph.'' Sian asks me as I open my menu and scan the different courses.

''I just wanted to treat you is all.'' I say casually.

''You could have done that at my place you know.'' I see a sly grin tugging at the corner of her mouth and I know exactly what she's thinking and can't help but grin back, as I reach along the side of the table and take her hand in mine.

''You really think I wouldn't find out…?'' I ask as she frowns a little. ''I mean jeez, I know you're getting old, but we can still celebrate can't we.''

''Oi, I'm not old!'' she shoots back as she pulls her hand from mine and lightly hits my arm. I can't help but smirk at her quick reaction, and I watch her for a second as she realises I know it's her birthday.

''Danny!'' she states clearly thinking he told me.

''Nope.'' I answer simply as she furrows her eyebrows.

''Then how…?'' I smile cheekily and tap the side of my nose as she smiles back. She's about to speak again but stops as I look up at the waiter who's appeared beside our table, but I can still feel Sian watching me and I look back to her.

''I'll tell you later.'' I say to her. ''Maybe…'' Giving her a quick wink, I can't help but grin as she rolls her eyes with a smirk before we both turn for the waiter to take our order.

After dinner, we left the restaurant after I was able to convince Sian that it was my treat and she wasn't paying for any of it. I know she's feeling guilty cos' I'm in college and only working part-time, but it's my decision and I want tonight to be special for her, and she's definitely worth it.

As we walk out of the restaurant, I see Sian hug her small jacket around herself trying to block out the cold Winter chill as she turns around and steps towards me.

''The meal was lovely Soph, thank you.'' she smiles and leans in kissing me as I return it and place my hands on her waist. ''So, you ready to go back to mine?'' she whispers, her warm breath hitting my lips.

''Not yet.'' I reply and receive a small frown from her as she leans back slightly.

''Why not?''

''Cos we've got somewhere else to be… it's your birthday babe and I want you to have a good night.'' I quickly kiss her lips again before she has a chance to respond, taking her hand in mine and entwining our fingers as flag down a taxi.

Xavina is so much better this time around, and it's not because Rosie organised passes for us to get into the VIP section or get complimentary champagne brought over to us, or even because Rita Ora is going to be performing here tonight, although that is pretty awesome… It's because I get to be here with Sian as a couple on her birthday and know that tonight when I leave, this time I'll be leaving with her and going home with her and not running away because I think she doesn't want me. Because I definitely know she wants me now by the way she's been looking at me since we got to the club and how her hand hasn't stopped moving up and down my leg the whole time we've been sat in the VIP area, and maybe it's been made a little bit more obvious by the fact she's whispered it in my ear quite few times as well. Yep, she definitely wants me, and it feels amazing!

We've had a few drinks since we arrived here, in addition to the bottle of champagne we polished off, but my head still feels clear. I don't want to get wasted and I want Sian to enjoy and remember her birthday, doesn't mean we can't get a little tipsy though.

''Come dance with me babe.'' I say leaning into her ear before I stand and slide my hand into hers and lead her down to the dance floor, walking just a couple of steps ahead of her as we get in amongst the crowd of people already dancing. I suddenly feel her tug me back making me turn and almost crash into her, a smirk instantly spreading across her face. I place my hands on her hips as our bodies start moving together and her hands wrap around my neck pulling me even closer, our eyes not leaving each other as our expressions turn serious as we just watch each other. I run my thumbs over her hip bones as we move together and I feel her hand on the back of my neck pulling me towards her and I can't help but smile as I lean our foreheads together.

''Happy Birthday Babe.'' I say watching a smile appear on her beautiful lips before she attaches our lips, and I press myself into her more and deepen the kiss as I feel her grip my hair tighter.

Everything seems to fade into the background when I kiss Sian, and all I can focus on in that moment is her lips on mine, our tongues battling and the vibrations I feel run through me each time she lets out a small moan. I slip my hands around to her back and pull her hips flat against mine, moving my hands lower and cheekily giving her perfect ass a squeeze, feeling her smile into the kiss.

The whole dance floor suddenly erupts into a loud roar of applause and cheering as we part to see everyone turning to face the stage. We both turn as well as Rita Ora approaches the front of the stage, grabbing the microphone as the backing track of her new song starts and we quickly look at each other smiling widely before we join in the cheering and dancing again as Rita Ora starts performing.

**Sian's POV**

This evening has been amazing. In fact the whole day has been, ever since I woke up with a certain Brunette in my arms again. I can't think of any other way I'd want to start my day, especially my birthday than to have Sophie beside me and then to have her in the shower with me where we erm… took a little longer than necessary.

She's amazing, she makes me smile when I'm with her and I just love spending time with her. Knowing that she's mine and I'm hers, it's one of the best feelings I've ever felt, other than how she makes me feel when we're in bed of course, that's definitely up there. The sex is out of this world. I never thought that someone could make you feel so alive, so wanted, and to have it be Sophie that makes me feel this way makes it so much better. Her touch alone makes me get a swarm of butterflies in my stomach, but when she tells me she wants me and does the things she does to me… it's mind-blowing.

When she said earlier that she had to go home for the day but she'd pop round to mine in the evening, I was really disappointed that I wasn't going to get to spend the entire day with her. Even though she said she'd come over to mine later, I really wanted to spend my whole birthday with her, but I wasn't going to guilt her into it. What she's done though, all this, the time we've spent together this evening it all makes up for losing a few hours.

I can't believe all the stuff she organised for my birthday. She really is one of the sweetest, most generous people I've ever met, and the thing that makes it even better is, she's my girlfriend. I get to be with her, I get to kiss her and hold her and love her and know that she loves me back.

I do feel a little guilty about her spending so much money on me though, I mean she's a student with a part time job and she's meant to be saving for going to Uni next year after the Summer and she's buying me dinner and drinks and organising tickets to exclusive places. I'm definitely going to have to make it up to her and show her how much I appreciate it all.

When we were at the club and we were dancing, all I could think about was how much I wanted her and how much I wanted to show her that, even though I'm sure she could tell by the way I was looking at her, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She is absolutely, without a doubt, one of the most stunning people I've ever seen and the way she dances, the way her body moves to the music, I could watch her for hours but I'm not sure I could keep my hands off her for that long.

We got back to mine about twenty minutes ago and decided that since neither of us were very tired, we'd snuggle up and watch the movie I'd picked out earlier when I thought we'd be staying in. After both getting changed into some pj shorts and vest tops, we laid a blanket on the living floor and cuddled up against the front of the sofa as the movie started.

''Soph, tonight was amazing! You didn't have to do all this you know.'' I said quietly as I rested the side of my head against hers.

''I know, but I love you, and I wanted to make your birthday special.''

''It is.'' She glanced up at me with a smile. ''And I love you too.'' I whispered as she closed the gap between us and connected our lips, that same feeling I get every time she kisses me coming back. It's like all my senses come alive when she touches me and we can let each other know how we feel from a kiss.

''There's something else.'' she says as she pulls back and I already miss her lips on mine, evident from the pout I display making her giggle. She reaches around the side of the sofa to her bag and turns back to me with a wrapped parcel in her hand. ''I got you a present.''

''Soph, you already did too much as it is.''

''Just open it silly.'' I smile as I take the package from her.

''Thank you.'' I carefully peel off the wrapping to reveal a long navy coloured box decorated in stars and I glance up to her seeing her watching me with a small nervous smile on her face and she's biting her bottom lip. I remove the lid, and as I do little foil stars fall out. I remove the scroll like paper from inside and remove the ribbon tied round it before I unroll the paper and study it for a moment. As I look over the page in front of me, I can feel tears creeping their way to the front of my eyes.

''You named a star after me.'' I whisper as I look up at her seeing her still watching me. ''I love it.'' I say truthfully as I place the paper back in the box and slide my hand behind her neck, pulling her towards me connecting our lips before bringing her into a hug, as she wraps her arms around me in return. ''It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever given me, thank you.'' I mumble against her shoulder.

I move back again and kiss her again, our lips moving together as she reaches her hand up behind my neck and keeps the kiss going for a few moments longer and I let one of my hands travel under her top and stroke across her stomach, appreciating the smooth toned area.

''You know… tonight's not over yet.'' she whispers against my lips before kissing me again firmly, and I can feel her smile as I kiss her back just as hard, quickly getting turned on by her.

Never breaking the kiss, she removes the box from my hand and places it on the sofa behind us before she twists her body around so she's straddling me, her legs either side of my thighs, and I place both my hands on her thighs running them up and down, letting my nails scrape lightly along her skin. She pulls away a few inches and I see her glancing down to my lips as she licks her own before gently biting her bottom lip, making me smirk at how turned on I can tell she also is.

Her eyes move back up to meet mine as I lean in and place my lips softly against hers, making both our eyes close again. Pulling her even closer wrapping my arms around her back as I place a couple of kisses along her jaw before moving to her neck and starting to gently suck on the skin there making her lean her head back slightly giving me more access. Hearing her let out a content hum, I can't help but smile against her skin as she tangles her hands in my hair holding me against her. I want her, God do want her, I've wanted her all evening and now we're alone, I'm definitely going to get what I want and give her what I know she wants too.

I glide my hands to the bottom of her top and tug it up slowly sliding my hands up her sides as she raises her arms in the air allowing me to remove her top fully, only breaking the kiss for a second before our lips are back together. I pull back and let my eyes roam over her exposed upper half as I lick my lips savouring the taste of her which lingers. She is absolutely gorgeous, and as I look back to her face I can see her studying me, watching me taking in every inch of her, and I know she can tell exactly what I'm thinking by the cheeky glint in her eye.

''You're incredible.'' I tell her as I gently run my hands up her upper arms and over her shoulders before tracing my fingers over her collarbone and then press my lips to where my fingers have just travelled. My hands gliding around her back again as my lips stay where they are and I unclasp her bra, sliding the straps down from her shoulder as she allows me to pull it off completely and toss it to the side. My mouth automatically finds her left breast and my tongue works over her nipple as I feel it harden between my lips earning a moan from her.

I run my hands down to her shorts and slide my hand inside the front of them instantly feeling how turned on she is, making us both moan into each other's mouths. Our tongues moving together faster with each second that passes, our kisses and need for each other growing more intense. My lips find her neck again and I start to circle my fingers around her clit as she throws her head back and once again tangles her hands in my hair.

"Sian…" she whispers as I suck on the area of her neck I know drives her wild.

''Mmm…?'' I hum against her skin, unable to and really not wanting to stop what I'm doing.

''I want ya.'' Her hands disappear from my hair and are suddenly at the bottom of my vest top before it's yanked up making me remove my hand from her shorts and pull back and look at her, her eyes looking straight into mine as she pulls my top over my head in one clean sweep and throws it behind her. I study her for a moment, again just taking in her beauty, her amazing body, along with her what I can only describe as perfect breasts, and her toned stomach. ''Make love to me.''

Her words and the way she says them, cause what feels like a thousand butterflies to scramble around inside my stomach and it takes me all of two seconds to quickly wrap my arms around her back, leaning forward making her fall backwards as I gently lay her down on the blanket and hover above her, keeping myself up by leaning on one of my arms as I connect my other hand to hers and raise it above her head pushing it into the blanket, not once breaking eye contact.

I lean down and kiss her gently, capturing her bottom lip between mine as I lie between her legs, applying a light pressure to her centre with my hip and feeling her raise her body slightly trying to get more contact. Moving my mouth down, I attach my lips to her neck and begin sucking lightly over her pulse point as she frees her hand from mine and run both her hands down my back and over my ass pulling me down on to her more and I take the opportunity to grind my hip into her that little bit harder, earning a moan from her in the process.

Moving down further, I kiss down her body making sure to pay some attention to her already hardened nipples, running my tongue over each of them and unable to stop myself from sucking on them for a few seconds before trailing opened mouth kisses down to her stomach, my hands following the same path my lips just have and cupping her breasts and kneading them softly as I move closer to where I know she needs and wants me.

I hear her let out a deep breath as my lips reach the top of her shorts and I place a kiss there and hook my fingers under the waistband before I sit back I pulled them down her soft tanned legs. Removing them completely, I drop them behind me and take a moment to look at the sight in front of me. She is stunning, absolutely stunning and she's my girlfriend. I get to make love to her and make her feel good and hear her moan my name. It's one of the best feelings in the world.

''Sian.'' I hear my name being whispered huskily breaking me from my staring as my eyes move up to meet the darkened blue ones looking back at me. ''Take them off Babe.'' I feel her tug at my shorts and I quickly stand and work them down my legs, kicking them to the side as I see Sophie watching me and how she bites her lip as her eyes roam over my body. Quickly kneeling back down, I settle myself between her legs again as I hover above her and stroke her cheek moving some hair behind her ear.

''I love you.'' I tell her and watch her smile.

''I love you too.'' I smile back and capture her lips with mine guiding my tongue to meet hers as her hands run down my sides making goosebumps rise where she touches. I bring my hand down to her centre, dipping my fingers into her wetness, feeling how much she wants me and teasing her for a few seconds longer before I run my fingers down further and slowly enter two fingers into her. I hear her let out a small gasp and she squeezes my sides a little tighter as her head pushes back into the blanket.

''Ummmm…'' She moans as her body relaxes into me again as I start up a slow steady pace. Every time with her feels fantastic. Being able to touch her like this and know she enjoys what I do to her, makes my head spin.

''You feel amazing.'' I whisper against her lips, as I rest our foreheads together, feeling her hot breath on my face.

I feel her start to rock her body in time with my hand as I bring our lips back together kissing her passionately as both our bodies move in a rhythm. Our breasts rubbing together making me become more wet as I begin to circle my thumb over her clit feeling her jolt at the sensation.

I smile as her lips part and she lets out a shaky breath and I keep my fingers slowly moving in and out of her. Feeling the need to have her lips back on mine, I lean in again and kiss her sliding my tongue into her mouth feeling the vibrations as she moans into my mouth.

Breaking from the kiss, her breathing is heavy against my lips like she's almost panting. ''Faster babe.'' she whispers and I quicken my pace as requested, as I apply more pressure on her clit. I see her close her eyes again and bury her face into my shoulder, small moans escaping every few seconds. ''That feels so good.'' she groans, and feel myself becoming more turned on.

Curling my fingers inside her, I feel her bite lightly on my shoulder as her fingers dig into my sides and she grinds harder against my hand. She moves one of her hands to the back of my neck as she removes her face from my shoulder and crashes our lips together. Our tongues enter each others mouths, battling passionately as she tangles her hand in my hair gripping it tight, and I continue to pump in and out.

I curl my fingers again while I push harder on her clit, causing her to pull back breathing heavily. ''Uhhh, fuck Sian…'' I can't help but smirk as I start to kiss down her neck, sucking on her slightly salty skin. I kiss all the way down her body, flicking my tongue over her nipples on my way and tracing around her belly button before I reach her centre. I flick my tongue over her clit, keeping my fingers moving in and out and with my free hand I reach up and caress the soft flesh of her breast. Glancing up, I see an amazing sight. Sophie's eyes are squeezed shut, her thick wavy hair is spread across the floor around her, her mouth is open slightly and she's breathing heavily causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Her arms are stretched above her head, both her hands grasping tightly to the blanket and her skin is glowing with a light sheen of sweat. To me, this is heaven. Seeing her like that, knowing that I'm the cause and I'm giving her so much pleasure… it's an incredible feeling.

I run my tongue harder over her and earn a loud moan of approval. Continuing to work my tongue over her bundle of nerves, I curl my fingers again and suck hard on her clit. ''Sian! Oh god that's… I…'' She can't finish her sentence as I curl my fingers again, knowing she's close and I slow my pace a little but push my fingers deeper, as I make sure to curl them after every few thrusts. I remove my mouth, replacing my tongue with my thumb as I start to kiss up her body. Reaching her neck, I suck hard on her pulse point as one of her hands rests against the back of my head holding me there, her other hand still above her head holding tight to a handful of the blanket.

I feel her muscles starting to tighten around my fingers as I quicken my pace even more, hearing her breathing getting faster and faster. ''Sian… jesus christ… Ohhhh… I'm gonna…'' I curl my fingers again and apply more pressure to her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her as she throws her head back. ''Fuuuuuuuck SIAN!'' I pull back from her neck as I curl my fingers a final time, wanting to make her climax hard and I watch as she bites down on her lip moaning loudly, her body shuddering beneath me as her orgasm washes over her and she comes, her juices covering my fingers. After a few moments, her breathing starts to calm and her moans become quieter and turn into small hums as I feather kisses along her jawline allowing to her regain her breath. ''I love you.'' I whisper into her ear before I pull back and capture her lips again.

**Sophie's POV**

Lying snuggled up after gaining our breaths back, my head resting on Sian's chest as her fingers tickle the skin on my forearm which is draped across her stomach, the same thought keeps running through my head.

''Sian?''

''Mmm?'' She hums in response, her fingers still gliding back and forth over my skin. I take a deep breath before I speak.

''I… I want to tell my parents about us.'' Her hand stills and I stay quiet waiting for her to say something. After a few moments of silence she finally speaks.

''You sure?''

''Yeah… I mean, I don't want to hide this… us… I want to be with you properly.'' She turns on her side to face me, a small smile showing.

''We are together properly.'' she whispers as she sweeps a piece of hair back from my face and I let out a small sigh.

''I know, but I don't wanna have to make up excuses for why I'm so happy all the time… I don't wanna have to tell my parents I'm staying over at Katie's when I'm really here… I don't wanna lie to them… I don't wanna lie about _you._'' Her fingers gently run across my cheek and I see her eyes looking over my face before she meets my eyes. She doesn't say anything and I lower my gaze as I start to feel like maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject, maybe she's not ready to tell everyone, but it's not like we were hiding it in when we were in the middle of a packed out club.

''Okay.'' I quickly look back up at her, seeing a smile on her face.

''Okay?'' I question as I raise my eyebrows at her, surprised with her answer. I mean it's not like I wanted her to disagree but I thought that she may be a little apprehensive about it, like maybe want to discuss it more before agreeing or something.

''Yeah… okay.'' she smiles. ''I don't want you to have to lie either, and I definitely don't want to hide the fact we're together. I love you Soph.'' I can't help but let the massive grin that spreads across my face. ''I just want you to be ready that's all.''

I nod quickly. ''I am…'' I lean into her and roll us over so she's lying on her back with me now leaning over her.

''What you doing?'' she smirks as I lick my lips looking back at her.

''What's it look like I'm doing?'' I ask grinning and I quickly kiss her lips before I move down her body hearing her giggle.

Every time we have sex, I always imagine it can't possibly get any better, but every time she goes and proves me wrong. I'm amazed at how intense things can get between us and how incredible she can make me feel. I just hope she feels the same way about what I do to her.

I ensure I leave a trail of kisses on her flawless skin as I make my way towards her centre and hook her legs over my shoulders. I glance back up at her as I hear her let out a heavy breath, seeing that she's leaning on her elbows raising her body up slightly and she's watching my actions with a flustered look. I give her a cheeky wink before I lean back down and let my tongue tease her, making her throw her head back as she drops back down and grips on to the blanket either side of her.

I had to spend hours away from her today so I could get things ready for our night out, and believe me it was worth it to make sure I made things special for her, but I still very much intend to make up for it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sophie's POV**

Waking up with a clear head the morning after a night out, and having your arms wrapped around the body of your gorgeous girlfriend, there's nothing better. Last night was amazing, and I'm so glad that she loved everything I'd planned. She definitely showed me how much she appreciated me well into the early hours of the morning, before we eventually made it to the bedroom to fall asleep.

I know that last night I brought up the subject of telling my parents about us, and I do still want to tell them, but honestly… I'm bricking it! I'm not sure how my dad will react, but I really don't think my mum is going to be best pleased. I don't know how I'm gonna bring it up, or what I'm going say to them, I just know that I want to be with Sian and nothing's going to change that.

I feel Sian starting to stir and I place a kiss on her shoulder and loosen my grip on her slightly allowing her to turn around to face me. She lets out a sleepy groan and rubs her eyes. ''Morning.'' she croaks out as her eyes flicker open.

''Morning.'' I smile as I brush the back of my fingers over her cheek. She has the cutest sleepy face. ''You sleep okay?'' I ask.

''Yeah, perfect.'' she smiles as she shuffles closer and rests her hand on my hip as she leans in and places a quick kiss on my lips. ''You?''

''Same.'' I whisper against her lips before quickly pecking them again. I roll on to my back and wrap my arm around her, holding her close and she rests her head against my chest.

''Soph?'' she says as her fingers draw shapes across my stomach and I hum in response to let her know I'm listening. ''When did you wanna tell your parents?''

''As soon as possible I guess. I mean, get it over and done with ya know?'' I feel her nod her head slightly against my chest.

''Did… did you want me to be there?'' I shuffle to sit up as she lifts her head from my chest and sits next to me.

''You'd do that?''

''Course, we're in this together right?'' she smiles.

''Right.'' I reply and I can't help but let a massive grin spread across my face. ''You're amazing, you know that?'' I wrap my hand around the back of her neck and pull her towards me and kiss her.

''I think you may have told me once or twice last night.'' she smirked as we parted.

''Mmm, well you were.'' I place a chaste kiss on her lips again. ''I'm gonna hop in the shower.'' I throw back the covers and shuffle out of bed feeling her watching me as I walk towards the bedroom door. ''Care to join me?'' I ask, hearing sudden movement on the bed making me smile and move quicker towards the bathroom letting out a laugh as Sian chases after me.

Showering is definitely more fun when you do it with your girlfriend. Well it is when your girlfriend is Sian Powers anyway. After we'd finished showering, we got dressed and she made us breakfast and then we plucked up the courage to drive to my house. We probably could have waited a little while, but it's only two days before the New Year and I don't want to start it on a lie. Sian's been really sweet and has been reassuring me the whole way that everything is going to be fine, and I'd love to believe her, but I know my mum and she's not going to take this as well as I'd like. I just hope my dad can at least stand up to her on this occasion and maybe show me some support.

''Soph…'' Sian voices breaks me from my thoughts and I glance over to her. ''We're here Babe.'' I look out the window noticing that we're already parked outside my house, and suddenly start to panic as I look at the front door.''

''Oh god… shit Sian, I dunno about this. I mean I know it was my idea, but… urrrgh.'' I run my hand through my hair. ''This is gonna be bad.'' She quickly reaches over and takes one of my hands in hers, pulling it on to her lap and entwining our fingers.

''It'll be fine. I'm here with you okay, and whatever happens we'll just deal with it, together.'' She squeezes my hand lightly as I look down to my own lap. ''Hey, look at me.'' I raise my head to face her and see her concerned and caring eyes looking straight into mine. ''Everything's going to be okay.'' I take a deep breath and nod as I let it out slowly.

''Okay.'' I manage a weak smile which she returns before undoing her seatbelt and I copy her actions as we both get out of her car.

As I walk into the house, I can smell fresh coffee and toast meaning that my parents are up and most likely still in the kitchen. Sian follows me into the house and I can see my parents in the kitchen as I enter the living room. My dad is sat at the kitchen table and my mum is carrying a plate over. As she places it down in the middle of the table between them, she glances up and spots me.

''Sophie, you're just in time for breakfast, come sit down love.''

''Erm…'' I don't reply, but instead walk further into the room and Sian walks up behind me.

''Oh, I didn't realise you had company.'' my mum states as she notices Sian.

''Yeah, erm… this is Sian… Sian, this is my mum and my dad.'' I state as my dad turns in his chair to look in our direction.

''Well it's lovely to meet you Sian.'' my mum says with a friendly smile, as she always does when she meets someone new, before she decides whether or not she actually likes them.

''You too Mrs. Webster.'' Sian smiles back as she stands beside me. ''Mr Webster.'' She nods in my dad's direction.

''Wait, Sian?'' My dad stands up from the table. ''You're Sophie's driving instructor right?'' he asks as he walks closer to us and Sian nods in response.

''Yeah.'' she smiles.

''Everything going alright? Our Soph's not causing you any trouble is she?'' my dad asks as my mum looks over at us, with an expression that looks like she's expecting it might be true.

''No, not at all, she's actually been doing great.'' I glance at her as she looks back at me with a smile, before I turn back to my parents.

''Erm, guys… Sian's not here about my driving lessons. We erm… we actually wanted to talk to you about something else.''

''Well come on in then girls, have a seat.'' My mum directs us to the sofa and I gesture for Sian to sit down, before I place myself next to her. ''Would you like a drink Sian love?'' my mum asks.

''No thank you Mrs Webster.'' My mum smiles and then sits on the chair opposite us as my dad settles himself on the arm of the same chair. ''Okay, so what did you want to talk to us about?''

Oh god this is it, come on Sophie you can do this, just tell them. I'm absolutely bricking it, like I could build an entire housing estate with how much I'm bricking it right now. I open my mouth to say something but close it again when nothing comes out as both my parents sit there expectantly.

''Well come on Sophie love, we've not got all day.'' my mum says as she sits there, her eyebrows raised as she waits to hear what I have to say. I look to Sian seeing her looking nervous as well, but as soon as I look in her eyes I know I can tell them, cos' I know I have her no matter what. Knowing she's here for me even though she didn't have to be, gives me the extra push I need to tell my parents what we came to tell them.

''Me and Sian…'' I say taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I reach my hand over and take Sian's hand in mine. ''Well… we're together.'' I watch as both my parents look down to our now joined hands and I see my mother's face drop and I dad just keeps the same expression.

''You what?'' my dad asks looking completely clueless.

''We're a couple.'' I clarify even though I really don't think telling them we're together while I sit here and hold her hand could be any clearer.

''Don't be ridiculous,'' My mum pipes up as she lets out a sarcastic laugh.

''It's not ridiculous mum, Sian's my girlfriend.''

''Girlfriend?! You go out with boys Sophie. I mean, you were with that Ryan lad not too long ago and besides, isn't this against the law or something, going out with your students?'' my mum states disbelievingly as I roll my eyes.

''Mum, I went out with Ryan more than a year ago and I'm eighteen for crying out loud! Me and Sian _are _together and-''

''You're not a lesbian!'' she blurts out and I let out a loud sigh.

''I don't know what I am okay, I just know that I'm in love with Sian.'' I feel Sian squeeze my hand and I grip hers back just as hard, thankful for her reminder that she's here with me.

''''In love?'' my mum scoffs.

''Yes, in love. We kiss and we hold hands…'' I say raising our hands up slightly. ''We even sleep in the same bed…''

''Soph.'' Sian whispers, interrupting me and I turn to look at her seeing a worried expression. I keep her gaze for a moment, it's amazing how her eyes can draw me in as soon as I look into them.

''I want you to leave.'' I quickly turn to look in my mum's direction seeing her glaring at us.

''What?'' I ask in shock, not sure if I heard right.

''I said, I want you both to leave. Get out.'' I look to my dad for help, for him to stick up for me or try to reason with her.

''Hang on Sal-'' my dad finally speaks up, but barely gets to start his sentence before my mums off again.

''No Kevin! They're coming here and talking rubbish, I'll not have this in my house. I want them to leave right now. I'll not sit here and listen to these ridiculous ideas.'' She storms out of the living room towards the conservatory and I feel tears stinging my eyes. I glance back at my dad as he looks at me with a sad expression.

''Dad…'' I look at him, hoping that he'll at least say something to me that tells me he doesn't think the same as my mum, that he doesn't think the idea of me being in love is ridiculous.

''Maybe it's best if you both just go for now eh Soph… give your mum some space, let her calm down.'' I can't believe he's actually telling me to go as well, my parents actually want me to leave my home.

''What? Dad please…'' I sniff back the tears that are threatening to come quick and heavy as I stand up from the sofa. ''Pleease.'' He doesn't say anything, but instead looks down and I feel Sian lace her fingers through mine and pull me into her side.

''Come on Soph.'' She guides me to the front door as the tears start to fall from my eyes. ''Here…'' She hands me the keys to her car as I look to her confused for a second. ''You go get in the car and I'll be there in a minute.'' she smiles.

''What? Where you going?'' I ask suddenly feeling a slight panic but not really knowing why.

''Trust me Soph yeah? I'll be out in a minute.'' She gently brushes the stray tears from my cheeks with her thumbs and kisses my lips softly before gesturing down the front path and I reluctantly make my way to her car and get in.

**Sian's POV**

Making my way back through the living room, I see Sophie's dad looking at me confused as I go to walk past him in the direction Sophie's mum went earlier.

''Sian love, I really think you should just leave it. It's best to just let her be.''

''I'm sorry Mr. Webster but I need to speak to your wife. I'm not here to make trouble, I give you my word.'' He looks at me for a second as though he's trying to read my thoughts before he silently nods and I continue on my way. I reach the door leading through to the conservatory and I can see through the glass that Sophie's mum is standing looking out into the back garden.

I quietly open the door and step through.

''Kevin, if you've come to tell me I'm-''

''It's not your husband Mrs. Webster.'' She quickly spins around to face me not looking at all pleased that I'm still in her house.

''What are you still doing here?!'' she spits out. ''I don't want you in this house, now get out,'' She is one moody woman, I can see where Sophie gets her stubbornness from, although I find Sophie's stubbornness kinda cute, her mum's on the other hand is nothing short of irritating right now.

''I have something to say, so I'm going to say it. It won't take long and then I'll be on my way.'' I tell her finding my own stubbornness and wanting to stand strong and get out what I came back in to say. She turns back around to face out the window again, her arms folded across her chest, almost like a child having a tantrum.

''Listen, Mrs. Webster…'' I start, as I walk a little closer to her. ''I love your daughter, more than anything.'' I hear a sarcastic snort, but refusing to let her stop me, I continue. ''I know you may not want to believe that, but it's true and Sophie loves me too. She's one of the best people I know, she's caring and thoughtful and never wants anybody to get hurt and I think that you should be really proud, because in some way you're responsible for who she is. You raised her to think for herself, stand up for what she believes in and to tell the truth. And that's all we came here to do today… tell the truth, because Sophie didn't want to hide anything from you. I'm sorry if you can't accept it, but we're going to be together regardless of yours or anyone else's opinion.''

I hear her sniff and I realise that she's crying. ''She my little girl… I want her to be able to get married and have a family one day… how's she meant to do that now.''

''She can still have all those things.'' She turns her head slightly, not looking at me, but I can see the side of her face and see a tear run down her cheek.

''I just don't know if I can accept it… it's just… not normal.''

''Who's to say what's normal? Love is love Mrs Webster and no matter what, I love Sophie. I think she deserves the same from the parents that raised her to be the amazing person she is too, don't you?'' She doesn't speak again and I let out a small sigh as I turn around and walk back towards the door, noticing a note pad and pen on the small table next to it and I pick it up.

''Sophie's going to be staying at mine for a few days, I'll leave my address here if you happen to need it.'' I tell her as I write my address down and place it back on the table before I leave.

''What happened? Why have you got my bag? Oh my God they've actually thrown me out haven't they?'' Sophie rambles out getting more upset, as I get into my car having just put her bag in the back seat. I turn to her and place my hand in hers which is resting on her lap.

''No, Soph, not at all. I just told them you'll be staying at mine for a few days that's all, and your dad let me go up to your room to grab a few of your things so you'll be more comfortable, okay?'' I give her a small smile which she returns with a nod as she calms down again, and I look into her eyes seeing a sadness I never wanted to see.

''Are you sure it's okay… I mean, me staying at yours?''

''Babe, you stayed at mine last night.''

''I know… but I just, I don't want you to think I'm invading your space.'' I reach across and rub her cheek with my thumb.

''You won't be, I want you there.'' She reaches up for my hand and takes it in her own, bringing it to her lips as she places a kiss on the back of it.

''Thank you.'' she whispers and I squeeze her hand gently, giving her a smile before I start the engine.

When we got back to my apartment, I made Sophie a cuppa before I went to put her stuff in my room. I wanted her to feel at home and not just be living out of her bag, so I cleared out a drawer for her and placed all her stuff into it, hoping she didn't find it too weird. I made us some lunch and we sat and cuddled up in my living room for a while watching the holiday movies that were still showing. Sophie hadn't spoken much since we got back and I didn't blame her. She'd cried a lot and all I could do was hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

For the last few hours we've barely moved and Sophie's head is resting on my shoulder while my arms are wrapped protectively around her. Noticing her warm even breaths on my neck, I realise that she's fallen asleep, probably from exhaustion of being so upset. I don't know what I can do to make things better, I don't know if I can, but I'm at least going to try and keep her mind of things and hope that her parents see sense.

I gently manoeuvre myself off the sofa careful not to disturb her as I place her as comfortably on the sofa as possible and made my way to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, I walk back into the living room and see a red and puffy eyed, yet still very beautiful Brunette on the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her, her elbow resting on the arm of the sofa and her face resting in her hand with her eyes closed. I walk around the front of the sofa and crouch down in front of her.

''Soph…'' I whisper as I rub her other arm which is resting on her lap. She slowly flickers her eyes open, and I almost feel bad at waking her, but I'm hoping she'll appreciate it in a few moments.

''Hmmm…'' she hums, the quiet croakiness of her voice evidence of her upset.

''Come with me Babe.'' I say as I take her hand and gently tug her up.

''Where we going?'' she asks me. I don't answer, but instead lead her behind me as I make my way to the bathroom and push the door open.

''Sian… what's all this?'' she asks as she walks further in ahead of me and looks around at the numerous tea light candles which illuminate the room, the tempting looking bath filled to the top with bubbles, soft music playing in the background, I picked Howie Day which I know is one of her favourites.

''I thought you could maybe do with relaxing a little.'' I state as she turns around to look at me with a smile.

''You're so sweet.'' She steps forward and wraps her arms around me as she buries her face into my neck and I place my arms around her waist holding her close, as I kiss the top of her head.

''Only for you.'' I whisper. She pulls back and glances around the room again before she turns back to me with a tiny yet noticeable grin tugging at the corner of her lips. ''Do I get company?'' she asks me, and just like that she makes my stomach flip.

''Do you _want_ company?'' I ask in her response, tugging lightly on her waist which I still have my arms wrapped around. She bites down gently on her bottom lip making me look to it as she nods her head making me grin.

Heaven, that's one word I've become a fan of using more since I met Sophie. Any time I spend with her is amazing, but there's certain times when there's no other word that can be used to describe the situation other than that and right now is one of them. Lying in the bath, candles, music, a gorgeous Brunette between my legs, this… this is heaven sent.

Resting my chin on her left shoulder, I turn my head slightly and kiss her neck.

''How you feeling?'' I whisper in her ear, getting only a hum in response making me smile. I pick up the sponge which is resting on the right side of the bath and immerse it under the water allowing it to soak it up before I raise it back up. Holding it just a couple of inches above Sophie's chest, I squeeze it making it release the water and I watch as it pours down over her golden skin. She lets out another hum and I repeat my actions as I place my lips on her shoulder kissing lightly along it.

''Feels nice…'' she whispers out.

''What… the water or the kisses?'' I ask her as I place another kiss on her shoulder.

''Both.'' she answers, as she turns her head side on so she's facing me, her lips almost brushing against mine. ''But I think I need some kisses here as well.'' she whispers before she takes my top lip between hers and kisses me softly. I lower my hand that's holding the sponge and drop it into the water, allowing both my hands to rest on her waist.

I part our lips for a moment, before I reattach them taking her bottom between mine again. Her lips are so soft and she always tastes so sweet, I'd swear she had some kind of permanent fruity flavoured lip gloss on. I feel her left hand sliding into my hair as she slowly runs her tongue against my lips and I happily part them, guiding my tongue to meet hers. I can't help but run my hands over her silky skin, made even more so by the water, feeling her body shiver a little as I barely run my fingers over her stomach. I suddenly feel her fingertips running the inside of my thigh before they graze over my centre, making me pull out of the kiss.

''Soph…'' I whisper against her lips as I rest my forehead against hers. Her eyes slowly open to meet mine allowing me to see they've grown darker already, and I know exactly what that means.

Thing is, I would quite happily make love to Sophie all day every day, even though I'd probably be knackered, but I'd at least give it a good go. I just don't want our relationship to only be about sex, and over the past few days we've barely spent any time together where one or both of us hasn't then initiated it. Especially now after she was so upset earlier about her parents, I don't know if it would be like I'm taking advantage or something.

''Maybe we shouldn't.'' I tell her, seeing a frown etch its way across her face as she leans back.

''Oh?''

''I just… think that maybe it's not the best idea, you know with what happened earlier an' all.''

''Oh right, sorry… I just thought…'' Her hand disappears from my thigh and she pushes my hands off her waist. ''I should get out.'' She stands up in the bath and I go to hold her wrist but she shrugs me off.

''Soph, I didn't mean-''

''Its fine Sian, I get it. I'm gonna go get a drink'' she says as she wraps her dressing gown around her body and walks out of the bathroom.

Okay, that is _so_ not what I had planned to happen. I was meant to be getting Sophie to relax, but instead now she's angry with me. I quickly get out of the bath and dry off before putting my dressing gown on and heading towards the kitchen. As I walk in, Sophie's stood next to the sink sipping from a glass of water and I walk up behind her, slipping my arm around her waist, startling her a little, before I feel her relax slightly in my hold.

''I'm sorry.'' I whisper in her ear as I hug her close and she places her glass down on the counter. ''I didn't mean to upset you.'' She turns around in my hold and meets my eye.

''But you said-'' She goes to speak, but I quickly interrupt her.

''I said I didn't think it was the best idea… doesn't mean I don't want you Soph.'' I tell her as she looks down. I move my hand under her chin and raise her face to look at me again. ''Sometimes I want you so much, I don't know how I manage to keep my hands off you.''

''So you _do_ want to then?'' she says blushing slightly at her own words, as she runs her hands over my arms.

''What do _you_ think?'' I state, as I see a small smile playing on her lips. ''It's just, you were so upset earlier about everything and I didn't want to… push.''

''It was me that started it, I wanted to Sian, I wanted you.''

''Oh yeah? Well, the important thing now is, do you _still_ want me?'' I ask in a whisper, moving my hands to the front of her dressing down and running them under the belt.

''Hmmm, well you kinda ruined the moment back there, but I'll settle for a takeaway and a movie, and then… we'll see.'' She leans in and kisses my lips quickly before she slips out of my hold and makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room before I have a chance to object.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sophie's POV**

''Babe, you ready yet?'' I call from the living room as I sit on the sofa flicking through the tv channels. It's New Years Eve and we've been invited to Danny's house again for another party he's throwing there. Sian's been so amazing over the past couple of days that I don't know what I would do without her now. I thought she was amazing before when she was just my driving instructor, not that I can say I ever thought of her as just my driving instructor. But really, the more time I spend with her, the more I realise how amazing she actually is, how caring she is, how beautiful she is inside and out. I'll never let anything come between us, especially not people's ignorance.

I haven't spoken to my mum or dad since they told us to leave my house, but Rosie phoned me yesterday and we talked for ages. She told me that she'll always be there for me, and I know she will. There's been time in the past where we've fought over loads of stuff, mainly petty stuff like teenagers do, but when it comes to the important things, she's always had my back. She accepted me and Sian being together without any hesitation whatsoever, and I love her for that. She told me that she'd arrived back at our parents house shortly after me and Sian left the other day and Mum and Dad were arguing. It's not often my dad stands up to my mum, but apparently he was really standing his corner this time, telling her that it should make no difference who I choose to be with as long as I'm happy. Hearing that made me smile, but I still don't get why he couldn't have said that to her while we were there, why he had to tell us it was better if we left. And even knowing that my dad can accept us doesn't make it any easier that my mum can't.

''Sian!'' I call again having gotten no response before.

''One minute Babe.'' she calls back from her bedroom, making me smile. It doesn't matter how many times she calls me that, it never gets old and it always gives me butterflies. A few moments later, two arms wrap gently around my neck and soft lips are pressed against my cheek. ''I'm ready now.'' she whispers in my ear and I turn my head to face her, capturing her lips with mine. ''Mmm…'' she hums as she smiles against my lips. ''And you haven't even seen me yet.'' she whispers as she moves back slightly.

''Well you always look beautiful.'' I say as I stand up from the sofa and turn to face her properly. As soon as I see her I'm pretty sure my mouth drops open, I know for sure that my stomach flips. She looks amazing in a blue mid-thigh length dress which matches the colour of her eyes, and it shows of her gorgeous legs perfectly. I smile to myself as I notice that she's also wearing the bracelet I gave her for Christmas.

''So…?'' she asks smiling, doing a little twirl on the spot as I glance up and down at her body.

''You look… wow!'' Her smile widens as she steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist.

''So do you.'' she says as she looks down between our bodies and I see her eyes studying my outfit. I'm wearing my black dress which is pretty short and doesn't leave much to the imagine, but in my defence it's the only one I have with me, since Sian packed my stuff to bring to her house and right now she's looking pretty pleased with her choice.

Trailing one of her hands around to the front of my neck, she glides her fingertips over the heart shaped necklace I'm wearing which she gave me for Christmas. ''What time did we say we'd be there?'' she asks, making me smirk.

''Not for a little while yet.'' I reply, pulling her closer so our bodies are touching and she raises her gaze back up to my face biting her bottom lip lightly, a small grin showing as she looks between my eyes and my lips. She leans in and brushes her lips over mine lightly, almost teasingly, allowing me to feel her warm breath against my lips, and as much as I love her teasing sometimes, right now I just have the urgent need to feel her lips on mine. I quickly lean forward capturing her lips as she lets out a small startled squeal not expecting it. I spin us around and lower her down on the sofa, feeling her smile into the kiss as she keeps her arms wrapped around my neck. I deepen the kiss, my tongue begging for entrance as I run it along her lower lip and she parts her lips almost instantly guiding her tongue to meet mine.

Running one of my hands down her thigh, I raise her leg at my side so it's bent as the knee as I lie between her legs and hover above her body. Adjusting my position slightly, I raise one of my legs, pushing against her centre, earning a moan from her as she grips my hair tighter in her fists and our tongues continue to move together, the kiss becoming more heated by the second. I slide my hand back up her thigh, this time underneath the material of her dress and I can feel the goosebumps rising on her smooth skin. Rather than heading straight to my intended destination though, I decide to tease her a little, having realised over the past few days that it drives her insane when I do. Ever so lightly, I let my fingers dance over the skin at the very top of her inner thigh, so close to where I know she wants me to touch. She breaks from the kiss, breathing heavily against my lips as I continue to let my fingers tickle her sensitive skin.

''Soooph…'' she moans out in frustration, and in all honesty it feels good, knowing that she wants me so badly. I place another quick kiss on her lips before I trail kisses along her jaw and down to her neck which I love, it's so smooth and kissable and she always smells incredible. I move my hand up and stroke over her underwear, feeling her shiver and raise her body up to try and get more contact, as I apply a bit more pressure, feeling the dampness. ''Mmmm… Please Babe.'' she hums out, as I let my hand wander further up to the waistband of her underwear, as I lightly suck on her pulse point and hook my fingers underneath, slowly beginning to pull it down…

I suddenly halt my actions as we hear the buzzer for the front door, and I remove my lips from her neck and lean back to look in her eyes. ''Expecting anyone?'' I ask, receiving a small shake of her head in response, before she leans up to capture my lips again, but I only peck her lips in return, as I remove my hand from under the dress and she groans out in frustration making me giggle. I place another kiss on her lips, one on her cheek, her jaw, her neck and then a final one on her lips again, before I push myself up from the sofa seeing her lying there looking so flustered.

''I'll get it.'' I give her a cheeky wink as I make my way to the front door while fixing my ruffled hair.

**Sian's POV**

I run my hands through my hair as I let out a heavy sigh, watching as Sophie makes her way to the front door and press the button on the speaker. Seriously, some peoples timing!

I'm not really listening properly since I'm still worked up from just a few seconds ago, but I'm snapped out of it when I hear Sophie's surprised voice. ''Mum…!'' I sit up quickly and look over at her, seeing her worried expression as she glances back at me. ''Erm… what you doing here?''

''I came to speak to you. Can I come up?''

''Er…'' She looks at me again as I give her a quick nod with a small smile. ''Okay… I'll just… buzz you in.'' She presses the button unlocking the front door of the apartment building and I stand up, fixing my dress before I walk over to her. I place my one hand on her waist and use the other to stroke a piece of her fringe away from her face as her eyes meet mine.

''Everything's going to be okay.'' She nods and gives me a sad smile, both our heads turning in the direction of the door at the sound of a knock. I turn back to her and cup her face gently in both my hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips letting it linger for a few moments and feeling her hands rest on my hips. Leaning back, I see her eyes still closed and wait for them to open, before I give her a small smile and walk over to answer the door.

''Hi Mrs Webster, come on in.'' I say as I step back allowing her to enter. I close the door again and then turn to her seeing her look around at my apartment. ''Listen, this is my home and I don't want you upsetting Sophie-''

''I'm not here to cause any trouble.'' I study her face for a second, seeing what I interpret as a sincerity in her eyes. I nod in response and gesture towards the living room. Sophie's now sat on the sofa looking nervous as she plays with her fingers and her mum walks over to stand in front of her.

''Sophie love.'' I watch as Sophie looks up to her, and even from where I'm standing I can see tears in her eyes and I want to just run over and hold her, but I know they need to talk. Her mum sits next to her on the sofa, and I see her place her hand over Sophie's, making me smile slightly at the gesture.

''I'll just be…'' They both look at me as I point behind me in the direction of my bedroom, wanting to give them some space and privacy. I give Sophie a quick wink and a small smile, getting a small smile in return before I leave them alone.

Having been in my bedroom for the past half an hour reading a magazine trying to distract myself from Sophie and her mum out in the living room and what's being said, I think I've read the same page about 20 times. I quickly jump up from the bed as I hear the front door close, making my way out into the living room where Sophie is stood near the front door. As soon as she sees me, she walks over and wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her holding her tightly.

''You okay?'' I whisper against her hair.

''Yeah.'' It's a whisper, and her voice is a little croaky from crying but I hear her. I place a kiss on the side of her head before I lean back to look at her and she does the same, her eyes a little red, but still as bright as usual.

''So, you gonna tell me what happened?''

''She was actually… nice.'' she says sounding surprised at what she was actually saying herself.

''Oh yeah?'' I smile as I raise my eyebrows.

''Yeah, she erm… wants to have a family New Year dinner tomorrow at the house.'' I smile, disappointed that I won't get to spend the day with Sophie, but happy that she's going to get to spend it with her family and her mum at least came to talk to her.

''That's great, well I can give you a lift in the morning yeah?''

''Actually… well, she wants… both of us to go.'' I raise my eyebrows at her before I slowly frown.

''Really?'' She nods in response.

''Yeah, she said she's still not completely comfortable with everything but she's going to try. She wants you to spend tomorrow with our family.'' I can't help but smile as I hear the happiness in her voice.

''Okay. I'd love to spend tomorrow with you and your family.'' I tell her and I watch as a smile spreads across her face and she leans in planting a firm kiss on my lips taking me by surprise and making me giggle. ''You still want to go to this party tonight?''

''Definitely!'' She smiles brightly. ''And then when we get back, we're gonna finish what we started earlier.'' she says making me grin.

Feeling a tickling sensation along my side, I start to stir from my sleep, but smile when I realise what it is I'm feeling. I hear a quiet giggle as fingertips glide back and forth against my skin and I flicker my eyes open to see two bright blue eyes looking back at me, a smirk on her face. ''Morning.'' she says as she moves her hand up to my face and brushes back some of my hair, placing a kiss on my lips which I return.

''Morning.'' I whisper back, knowing my voice still sounds sleepy. We didn't get back from the party last night until late, and then true to her word Sophie proceeded to continue what we started before we had left my apartment. We must have only fallen asleep a few hours ago, having been trying to outdo each other well into the early hours, and I can tell by the look in her eyes right now that she wants to carry on.

''What time is it?'' I ask, wondering how much sleep I actually managed to get.

''Just after 10… I didn't mean to wake you.'' she states and I look and her and smirk.

''Yes you did.'' I state knowing exactly what she was up to. She tries to look shocked, but can't hide the small grin that tugs at the corner of her mouth.

''Sorry.'' she states with a guilty little expression.

''Don't be, I love waking up to you. I'm just a little… worn out.'' I say with a smile, watching as a smile forms on her face and I lean in to her and place another kiss on her lips. Feeling her trying to deepen it, I pull away slightly and rest our heads together. ''We need to get ready soon.'' I whisper against her lips, hearing her grumble in response.

''Can we not just stay here for a little longer?'' she moans as she wraps her arm around my waist so her hand is against my back and she pulls me closer.

''What did you have in mind?'' I ask, already knowing the answer. She grins at me and pulls me even closer again so our bodies are pressed together and she raises one of her legs so her thigh is pressed against my centre, making my breath hitch at the contact.

''I just wanna spend some more time alone with you, is that so bad?''

''No...'' I whisper out, not able to fully find my voice due to the pressure being applied to where I'm still pretty sensitive. She rolls us over so I'm lying flat on my back and she's hovering above me, her arms leaning either side of my head, and she brushes her lips over mine lightly before moving back and looking down at me. Her eyes are burning into mine, showing the desire still there from last night, making me want her all over again, no matter how tired I may be.

She leans down and I feel her breath on my lips as I close my eyes waiting for her to kiss me, but it never comes.

''But I guess you're right…'' she says as I frown and flicker my eyes open. ''We probably should be getting ready.'' Pushing herself up slightly as I grab her waist and hold her in place.

''No!'' I blurt out quickly. ''I mean… I guess we do have a little time yet.''

''Oh yeah?'' she asks with a grin and I nod, leaning up and capturing her lips with mine. Her lips softly moving against mine, as I let my hands travel down to the very bottom of her back, and then over her bum, appreciating the smoothness of her skin. I feel her smile into the kiss and then her tongue gliding between my lips meeting mine as her hip presses against me.

Now, I've kissed a few people in my time and I can very confidently say that Sophie is a phenomenal kisser, and it's not just my lips that hers feel good on. I don't know if there's a part of my body her lips haven't reached over the past few days. She takes me to whole new levels with the things she does to me and I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else to make me feel the way she does, or them even being able to. In the past with the guys I've been with, I liked them, obviously, and I cared about them as much as anyone does when they date someone, but I never felt about them the way I do about Sophie, not even close. I didn't think that I could feel such a strong connection with someone, so much want and need and love for one person and know that they feel the same way back. It definitely seems to make sex a whole lot more intense and meaningful.

The kiss grows even more passionate as she moves one of her hands between our bodies and slides it lower as she leans to the slide slightly, allowing herself more access before she runs her fingers over my centre and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips at the contact, as she pulls out of the kiss and smirks down at me. She pushes her fingers through my folds before entering me slowly as I close my eyes and she crashes our lips together again.

An hour and a half later, and we'd dragged ourselves out of bed but not without continuing what we'd were doing in bed, up against the bathroom sink and then in the shower, before we managed to eventually get dressed and ready to go to Sophie's parent's house for dinner with her family.

To be honest, I'm a little nervous… okay, I'm a lot nervous. I mean I'm glad that her mum is trying and has invited me over to spend New Years with them, but it's still really scary to feel like you're potentially walking into the lion's den. Right now the only good thing I know about Sophie's mum is that she has an amazing daughter who I love more than anything, and somehow that gives me the strength to be able to give her a chance to show she'll accept me and Sophie being together and if not, then her opinion honestly doesn't matter to me, but I know it does to Sophie, so I'm just hoping that everything goes okay.

Arriving outside the house, I switch the engine off and turn to Sophie with a smile.

''You ready?'' It's like déjà vu from a couple of days ago. Turning up at her house, asking if she's ready, intending to go in there and tell her parents everything and hoping for the best. Only this time, her parents already know about us and I'm even more determined than last time that this is going to go well.

''Yeah.'' Sophie answers. ''A little nervous, but I'm ready.'' She smiles and I return it, leaning over and kissing her before we head inside.

Walking into the house, I instantly smell all the goodness of a roast dinner and it gives me that kind of homely feeling, like when I was younger and my mum would make the best roast beef and Yorkshire puddings with all the trimmings. Living by myself the last couple of years, I haven't really taken the time to cook big meals for just me, so I'm actually looking forward to dinner today.

We walk into the living room and Sophie's dad is sitting on the chair watching the movie Elf while Rosie and Jason are sat on the sofa talking and giggling together, before Rosie notices us.

''Oh hey Sophie, hey Sian.'' she says with a smile and we both return it as we walk further in and her dad looks up at us before he stands up from his seat.

''Hi Dad.'' Sophie says as she looks and him and he gives her a small smile.

''Come here Soph.'' she says as he holds out his arms and Sophie quickly walks over to him and wraps her arms around him as he brings her into a hug, and I can't help but smile at the gesture. ''You know I love you Sophie, no matter what.'' She nods against his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head before they break apart and Sophie turns back to me, a beautiful smile on her face, showing me how much her relationship with her dad means to her. I watch as she makes her way towards the kitchen where I can hear the sound of dishes and pots being moved around and I follow slowly behind her.

''Hi mum.'' Sophie says as her mum turns around from the cooker.

''Oh hi luv, I'm glad you came… both of you.'' she says as she looks in my direction and I smile back at the older Blonde woman who's clearly putting in an effort, both with the preparation of the dinner and with accepting me and Sophie being together.

''Thank you for inviting me, it was really kind Mrs Webster.''

''Call me Sally, I already feel old enough without being called Mrs. Webster in my home.'' she says and I smile in return.

''Okay. Well, do you need help with anything?'' I ask, receiving a smile from her.

''That's very kind Sian, thank you. See Sophie, you and Rosie should take note.'' Sophie pulls a face making me smirk. ''How about you two set the table?'' I nod in response and smile as I look to Sophie who rolls her eyes and makes her way over to the cupboard to get the plates out.

After a delicious dinner, we all moved into the living room and are sat watching the usual holiday tv programmes. Sally had refused to let me help with the dishes and sent us to relax, saying that the washing up could wait til later, and I have to admit that today has been really nice, spending time with Sophie and her family and seeing how they all are together, the banter they have, how her and Rosie always team up together and argue against whatever point Sally is trying to make, while their dad sits and watches on with a knowing smile. It's been fun.

''Top up Sian?'' Kevin asks me as he nod towards my empty wine glass on the coffee table in front of me.

''No thanks, I'm driving.'' I answer, hoping Sophie's coming back to mine later, but I'll understand if she wants to stay with the family after everything the last few days.

''Nonsense, we're celebrating here. Besides you're welcome to stay the night.'' I look to Sally seeing a slight look of uncertainty on her face before she speaks.

''Rosie's going to be at Jason's so you can have her r-.''

''Sian can just stay in my room.'' Sophie interrupts, as I look to her.

''No she can't!'' Sally quickly responds. She takes a deep breath and lets it out in a loud sigh. ''Look Sophie, I said I'm going to try, and I am, but I don't want Sian sharing your room, okay?''

''But-''

''No buts young lady, Sian can stay, but in Rosie's room.''

''It's fine, Rosie's room is fine.'' I say as I look to Sophie begging her with my eyes to not start an argument over this. ''Thank you Sally.'' I say looking in her direction as I hear Sophie huff and slouch back into the sofa.

''Well now that's sorted…'' Kevin pipes up as he leans over with the bottle of wine in his hand again as he refills my glass. I smile at him before I slide my hand into Sophie's which is resting on her lap, entwining our fingers and she looks up to me and I give her a quick wink making her smile.

The rest of the evening went pretty well, with Sophie's parents asking me loads of questions about my family, where I grew up and my job as a driving instructor. They know that Sophie's got her driving test next week and keep saying I've done a great job with teaching her, forgetting that I've been away for the past five weeks and not been able to give Sophie any lessons during that time. When Sophie passes, which I know she will, it'll be down to her being amazing, not my teaching skills.

''Right, well I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm knackered.'' Kevin says as he stands up from his seat and I glance at the clock seeing it's just past 11pm, Today has gone so quickly, which must be a good sign, given that I haven't been looking for an escape route.

''You're right, I have to be up for work in the morning.'' Sally says as she also makes to move from where she's sitting. ''Sian, let me show you where Rosie's room is.''

''I can show her Mum.'' Sophie says, again getting that grumpy tone from earlier, which I happen to find kinda cute. Sally looks between us and then opens her mouth to speak again, but before she has the chance to say anything, she's interrupted by Rosie.

''Oh come on Mum, give over, it's not gonna make one bit of difference who shows her.'' Sally quickly closes her mouth again, and after a couple of seconds of thought with a small frown showing on her face, she nods in agreement.

''Alright then, night girls, night Jason.'' We all say goodnight in return before both Kevin and Sally make their way upstairs.

''Right then ladies, we're heading off too. Jason's taking me to the sales tomorrow so gotta be up bright and earlier, haven't we babes?!'' Rosie beams and for a second Jason looks like a deer caught in headlights before he nods in agreement. After giving both Sophie and I hugs bye, Rosie and Jason head back to Jason's, leaving me and Sophie alone in the living room.

''Urrrggghhh…'' I can't help but laugh at Sophie as she leans back against the sofa, her eyes closed and her legs stretched out in front of her on the floor. ''What a day.''

''It wasn't that bad.''

''You're joking right?'' She raises her eyebrows in speculation.

''I'm not.'' I laugh at her reaction. ''I actually had a nice time.''

''Really?'' I nod with a smile as I rest my head against the back of the sofa letting my eyes close. ''Well, I know how you can have an even better time.'' I hear her say as her hand finds my thigh and moves further up, making me smile for a second, but then I remember where we are and my eyes shoot open.

''Soph!'' I quickly place my hand over hers and open my eyes seeing her smirking. ''We can't… not here.'' A small pout grows on her lips, making me want to kiss her, but not wanting to start anything we can't finish. ''Come on, let's go to bed yeah?'' I stand up from the sofa and hold my hand out.

''I hope you know this is all your fault, we could have gone back to your place.'' she moans and I smirk at her cute grumpiness as I pull her up from the sofa.

''You gonna show me where Rosie's room is or what?'' I ask her as she sighs and nods. She leads me up the stairs, to a room just opposite hers and turns to look at me.

''Okay, well… I guess… night then.'' She pecks my lips and I grab on to her shirt pulling her closer making the kiss last longer, moving my lips against hers enjoying the softness. Pulling out of the kiss, feeling her breathing against my lips, any concerns over us being caught having left my mind the moment her lips met mine. I pull her into me again and her tongue glides against my lips as I gladly allow it to collide with my own.

''Mmm…'' she hums against my lips as she pulls away. ''I'll never get tired of that.'' She pecks my lips again and moves to turn, but I keep hold of her shirt.

''Where you going?'' I whisper as I open my eyes seeing her frown at me in confusion.

''My room.'' She points over her shoulder towards her bedroom door, and I pout a little, just like she had downstairs.

''You know what I think?'' She shakes her head in response. ''I think you should come keep me company for a little while.''

''But you said-'' she goes to speak but I interrupt her.

''I said I wanted to stick to your mum's rules, right?'' She nods at me before I continue.

''Well your mum said she didn't want us sharing your room… but this…'' I state, reaching behind me and opening the door of Rosie's bedroom. ''…isn't _your_ room.'' I watch as she looks in thought for a couple of seconds before a sly grin appears on her face. She leans in quickly, kissing me again as her hands reach my waist and she walks me backwards into the room, closing the door behind her, both of us giggling.

As soon as the door closes, I tug her shirt up and over her head, throwing it to one side, immediately reattaching my lips to hers as I feel her fingers fumbling with the button on my jeans as she concentrates on kissing me and we move towards the bed.

Within what seems like just a few moments later, we're both lying on the bed in only our underwear, as Sophie starts kissing her way down my body. She pulls down the material covering my right breast and attaches her lips to my nipple, sucking gently making my nipple harden and making me moan at the sensation. She flickers her tongue over it teasingly, before her lips trail further down, paying attention to every inch of skin and leaving a path of goosebumps everywhere she touches.

"Mmm…" I moan out, unable to stay quiet as she teases my body with her lips. She moves even further, tracing her tongue along the edge of knickers causing my breath to quicken as I raise my body up towards her, and she hooks her fingers under the waistband of my knickers and drags them down my legs slowly, as she sits back and pulls them all the way off. She unclips her bra and lets it slips down her arms before she tosses it on the floor, and I allow my eyes to take in her perfect form, still not able to believe how lucky I am. I quickly take the opportunity to remove my own, throwing it to the side, before Sophie pulls the covers up as she hovers back over me. She places a kiss on my lips and gives me a cheeky wink before she disappears under the covers.

I feel her lift my legs over her shoulders and kiss gently up the insides of my thighs. My body is aching to feel more of her, I want her to touch me so badly and I don't think I could possibly be more turned on than I am right now. Her tongue trails slowly further up and I know she's teasing me on purpose because we're not back at my place able to scream each others names out. But being here, with the possibility of being caught by her parents, kinda makes it that little but more sexy.

''Soph… Babe, please.'' I moan, not being able to take anymore as I feel her hot breath on my centre. A moment later, I feel her tongue run through my folds, and I push my head back into the pillow, my back of my hand covering my mouth trying to silence my moans of pleasure as she flicks her tongue over me repeatedly. ''Jesus…!'' I gasp as I feel her tongue enter me and she holds my hips as I start to move in rhythm to her tongue movements, trying to get as much contact as I can, trying to keep this feeling for as long as possible. I suddenly feel one of her hands move to my centre as she continues to move her tongue inside me and she rubs my clit. I scrunch my eyes closed tightly trying to concentrate on being as quiet as possibly, but it's too much. She can't possibly expect to do the things she's doing to me and expect me to be quiet.

''Uhhhhhhhhhh… SOPH!'' I moan loudly, unable to stop myself.

She suddenly removes her tongue much to my frustration, before her face appears above the covers again.

''Shhhhhh.'' she whispers, giggling as she cover my lips with her and moves her hand down to replace where her mouth just was. ''We have to be quiet.''

''Well it's… a bit difficult when you're… doing that.'' I groan out breathlessly, trying to speak as her fingers brush over my centre. I'm not used to not being able to voice how much I enjoy her touching me.

''Well I can stop if you want.'' she smirks cockily as she teases her fingers over my sensitive and throbbing core, knowing there's no chance of me letting that happen. Not when she's got me this worked up and into this sweaty mess already.

''Don't you dare!'' I say quickly, feeling her smile against my lips as she kisses me again, sliding her tongue into my mouth as she pushes two fingers into me and I moan into her mouth. She pumps her fingers in and out, building a steady pace as she rubs her thumb over my clit and I can feel myself getting close as the tension builds inside me and I wrap my arms around her, holding her close and digging my fingers into her back.

My breathing gets heavier as she buries her face into my neck, sucking on my pulse point as she moves inside me faster, and I can feel her breasts rubbing against mine as she moves against me. Her skins is so soft and slightly sweaty as is my own, and it only serves to turn me on even more. ''Soph…'' I whisper out huskily into her ear. ''I… I'm…'' I can't finish my words as she leans back slightly and kisses my lips before looking directly into my eyes. I'm trying desperately to keep them open and she utters the final words it takes to push me over the edge.

''You gonna come for me Babe?'' Her voice is so husky, so sexy, and the look in her dark eyes, is all it takes. I feel my body tense, the pleasure rush through me, making my legs almost go numb and my toes curl.

''Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, uhhh… ohhh… fuck… fuck… Soph.'' I moan, as I feel my body release. My nails dig into Sophie's shoulders and I arch my back, my eyes clamping shut as her fingers continue to move inside me, at a now slower pace as she always does, making sure I've fully rode out my orgasm, and I'm pretty sure my eyes have rolled so far back that I may never see the same again.

''You okay?'' Sophie whispers against my lips.

''Mmmm...'' I hum, not yet able to speak after the mind blowing orgasm I just experienced. I flicker my eyes open to see her looking back at me, a knowing smirk on her face.

''I love you ya know.'' she says, and I can't help but smile at her words. I already know that she loves me, she's said it loads the past few days, but I'll never tire of hearing it.

''I love you too.'' I whisper out before I lean up and capture her lips.

Breaking the kiss, she rests her head on my chest, placing a kiss on my breast making me smile, as her hand trails up and down my side and she regains her breath. ''You know I need to go my room right?'' she says making me frown.

''What? Why?'' I ask, as she leans back up and pushes a piece of hair from my sweaty forehead.

''If my mum checks my room in the morning and I'm not there, where's the next place you think she'll look?''

''But Sooooph.'' I whine. ''I don't want you to go. Can't you just wake up early and sneak back in?''

''You know I would if I could Babe, but my mum is always up early… and if she finds us together like this, then…''

''Okay, okay!'' I huff, making her smirk.

''I'll see you in the morning yeah?'' She leans in and kisses my lips letting it linger, before she moves to leave the bed, but I quickly wrap my arms around her and flip us over so I'm now on top of her. ''Sian what you doing?'' she giggles as I settle myself comfortably between her legs.

''I said you could go…'' I watch as she frowns slightly, probably wondering why, since I've agreed, that she's now pinned beneath me. ''But not before we find out just how quiet you can be…'' I say as I disappear under the covers, determined to make her moan my name.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sophie's POV**

Waking up slowly and stretching my arm out to the side, I feel the cold sheet on the other side of the bed. Remembering that I sneaked back into my room about 4am and smiling as I remember why I had to in the first place.

I honestly was disappointed when Sian agreed to stay over in Rosie's room and said she wanted to stick to my mum's rules. I wanted her so badly last night, and when she stopped anything from happening in the living room, I just wanted to be able to go back to hers and spend the night with us screaming each other's name. But then she dragged me into the bedroom with her and we pretty much spent the next three hours seeing the New Year in with a bang… so to speak!

It was kind of weird with my parents in the next room, but I'm not complaining at all. Knowing we had to stay quiet and seeing and hearing how difficult Sian found it trying not to show her appreciation of what I was doing to her, made it so much hotter, and it felt amazing knowing how much she actually enjoys it. There was a few times last night that I thought we might actually get caught, but if my mum had heard or suspected something, I'm pretty sure she would have been straight in to check.

Throwing back the covers and feeling the chill in the air, I quickly grab my dressing gown and wrap it around myself, as I make my way across the landing to Rosie's room and knock lightly on the door.

''Sian?'' I open the bedroom door and frown when I see an empty bed. Surely she hasn't gone back to hers already. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, I make my way downstairs and see Sian sitting at the table across from Rosie who's checking herself in a compact mirror and my dad who's reading the newspaper, as my mum stands at the cooker making eggs and bacon by the smell of things. ''Morning.'' I say as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

''Morning love.'' my mum says, from where she's standing. ''Sit down, I'll make you some breakfast.''

Sian turns around in her seat, a smile spreading across her face. ''Hey.'' She grins at me as I walk closer and I lean down kissing her lips, before I sit on the chair beside her and place my hand on her thigh. I hear my mum clear her throat from where she's standing, but I choose to ignore her and focus on Sian.

''What you doing up already?'' I ask her, as she takes my hand in hers and entwines our fingers.

''Was pretty worn out last night, slept like a log.'' she replies quietly and gives me a cheeky wink, making me smirk back, before we hear a snort of laughter from across the table and look over to see Rosie shaking her head.

''What you doing over here again this morning anyway? You went home with Jason last night.'' I ask my sister as I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

''I have a photo shoot to go to and needed to get some of my things from my room.'' she says, as she takes bite of scrambled egg from her plate. ''You know Soph, I think some of our stuff must have been mixed up in the washing or something…''

I frown at her wondering what on earth she's talking about. ''What?''

''Yeah, I went to get some of my things earlier and I'm pretty sure I saw some of what I assume was your underwear in my room.'' I automatically choke on the sip of orange juice I'd just taken, and cough a few times before I can actually speak.

''Errr… yeah, must have erm… yeah.'' I stutter out, clearing my throat again and glancing at my mum who seems to be oblivious to the conversation as she continues to cook breakfast, and then to my dad who's engrossed in the latest headline. A massive smirk appears on Rosie's face as I feel my cheeks turning crimson and I look over to an equally embarrassed looking Sian next to me.

''Anyway, what you girlies up to today then?'' Rosie asks us. ''Other than, ya know.'' She wiggles her eyebrows, making me roll my eyes and I go to speak but Sian beats me to it.

''Well I thought since it's Sophie's driving test next week, we could practice a bit for that… if you wanted that is?'' she says turning to me. I nod in response, giving her a smile as she returns it. ''Okay, well as soon as you're ready, we can head back to mine and get the other car.'' I stand up from my seat just as she speaks again.

''Wait, you should at least have some breakfast first.'' I smile at her and grab the toast from the plate in front of her and take a bite, quickly leaning in and pecking her lips before running back upstairs to get ready.

After we left my house, we drove straight back to Sian's apartment. She got changed since she hadn't brought any spare clothes with her last night and then we headed off in the car for me to practice a bit more for my test next week. I'm a little nervous, but Sian keeps telling me she's sure that I'm going to pass. She told me as well, that she'd given back the money to my parents that would have been for the lessons she was away for over the past five weeks. That'll definitely put her further into my dad's good books anyway. My mum on the other hand is trying, but I can tell she'd be a lot happier if I just went out with a lad, which is just not happening, not now that I've found Sian.

I don't want anyone else, just her, with her gorgeous blonde hair, her incredible blue eyes, her soft sweet lips, her amazing body… getting caught up in my thoughts, I pull into a car park just ahead, quickly shutting off the engine and turning to Sian as I unfasten my seatbelt.

''Soph, wha-'' Before she even has a chance to ask me why I've just driven in here, my lips are on hers. She's a little stunned at first, but after a couple of seconds she kisses me back and I unfasten her seatbelt before I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer. As I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she grants me access, I slip my fingertips under the bottom of her top, feeling her warm skin and sliding my hand further up underneath towards her ribs. ''Heyyyy, Soph…'' she whispers as she pulls away from the kiss. ''We're in the middle of a car park.''

''Soooo…'' I lean in and try to capture her lips again, but she leans back.

''What's with you?'' she giggles.

''I just want ya.''

''Soph, we're in the middle of town… later, Babe.'' She leans in and presses a lingering kiss to my lips, but as she goes to pull away I run a hand through her hair and hold her close keeping our lips connected, instantly sliding my tongue into her mouth.

''Soph… driving practice remember… your test… in three… days.'' She says in between me continuing to kiss her. She pulls away from my lips and rests our foreheads together.

''Yeah, and?'' I ask, trying to connect our lips again.

''I have an idea.'' she whispers against my lips.

''Does it involve you naked?'' I grin.

''Actually, yes…'' I smirk at her and try to lean in again to capture her lips, but she brings her hand up and presses her finger against my lips. ''But not now.'' I pout at her and she smiles at me, not giving in like I thought she would as she sits back in her seat. ''I wanna make a deal.'' I frown and move back in my own seat.

''A deal? Like what?'' I ask her as I watch her biting on her bottom lip, looking like she's not sure she wants to say what she's about to say, but also with a small smirk.

''You pass you're driving test on Wednesday… and I'll get naked.''

''Sounds good to me.'' I go to lean in towards her.

''But not before then.''

''What? That's not fair.'' I state, most likely sounding like a grumpy kid, but she can't be serious.

''I'm serious Soph.'' Okay, so maybe she is.

''Why?''

''It'll be fun.'' I raise my eyebrows at her sarcastically.

''You know what'd be more fun? Having sex!'' she smirks at my moodiness over the thoughts of not being able to touch her for the next three days. ''Wait… what if I don't pass?''

''If you want this naked…'' she says gesturing down to her own body. ''You'll pass.''

''You do realise you don't actually need to be naked for me to make you moan my name right?'' I tell her as I slide my hand over her thigh.

''No Sophie!'' I take my hand back and frown at her again, not wanting to agree to this deal, especially not when I'm already turned on from kissing her a few minutes ago.

''So, you really think you can do it?''

''Three days? Easy!'' I raise my eyebrows at her. She suggested it 30 seconds ago, and I already don't want to do it. What makes her think she's going to find it so easy?

''Fine.'' She smiles at having won and smoothes her thumb over my furrowed brow. ''But it better be worth it.'' I mumble as she smirks.

''Isn't it always?'' She winks at me as she fastens her seatbelt again. ''Now drive Webster.''

**Sian's POV**

I'm proper kicking myself right now. It seemed like am inspired idea at the time when I said it to Soph, but do I seriously think I can keep my hands off her for the next three days? No chance! I mean, she's still staying at mine as far as I know and we'll be sharing a bed. I really didn't think this through, but I just didn't want to get caught going at it in the middle of a public car park, and I figured it would also make her try harder to pass her test on Wednesday.

We got back to my apartment about 20 minutes ago, and Sophie headed straight to the bathroom mumbling something about a cold shower, while I went to make us a late lunch. Hearing the shower stop running just as I finish making our sandwiches, I pick up the plates and carry them into the living room, placing them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Heading back into the kitchen to make drinks, I open the fridge and check what I've got in.

''SOPH! What do you wanna drink?'' I shout.

A body behind mine and hands on my waist suddenly make me jump. ''No need to shout Babe.'' she whispers next to my ear. I turn around to see her with a grin on her face, and I glance down her body to see her wearing my shortest robe which barely covers past the tops of her legs. ''What's up?''

''Erm… drink?'' I ask, clearing my throat and turning around quickly to look in the fridge again.

''Hmm… what you got?'' she asks, resting her chin on my shoulder so she can see in the fridge, and I can smell her damp towel dried hair which smells all fruity. ''I think I'll just have a coke.'' She reaches around me and takes a can from the top shelf of the door before she moves back and walks into the living room. Grabbing another can for myself, I turn around, watching her walk away, my eyes focused on her toned legs as I follow her into the other room.

As I sit on the sofa next to her, she reaches for her plate before stretching her legs up on the table in front of her, making my eyes automatically follow her actions. I know exactly what she's doing, and I know that the next three days are going to drive me mad. It's only been a couple of hours since we made the deal and I'm already regretting it, she better pass her driving test!

''It's not gonna work you know.'' I say as she looks at me as she takes a sip of her drink.

''What's not?''

''You walking around like that, I'm not gonna cave.'' She smirks at me as my eyes flicker down to her legs again, before back to her eyes, seeing her narrow them slightly.

''We'll see.'' She grins as she grabs the tv remote and switches on the tv, and I force myself to drag my eyes away from her exposed skin, to look at whatever programme is on.

After we'd finished our lunch, I didn't want to stay in the apartment, cos' I knew that she'd only keep teasing me, trying to get me to make the first move and break the deal we made. I dunno what it is, but we just can't seem to get enough of each other. We've made love every day since I got back, but it still doesn't stop us from wanting more of each other all day. I know they say there's a honeymoon period at the beginning of a relationship where you just can't think of anything else other than each other, but honestly… I know we've only been together a week, but I can't imagine ever being able to stop myself wanting her this much, or even wanting to.

We came into town to check out the sales and see if we could find any bargains, and hopefully take our minds of each other for a while. But I really didn't think this through either, cos' Sophie's been trying on clothes in nearly every store, and then I'm stuck imaging her getting undressed behind the curtain of the changing cubicle, only making things worse, especially when she picks out the tightest or shortest pieces of clothing she can find. I'm pretty sure she's doing it on purpose, and as much as I would usually love to perve on my girlfriend's hot body, it isn't helping with the whole 'trying to resist her for the next 3 days plan'.

''How 'bout this one?'' I look up in the direction of the changing room from the seat I was in, to see my gorgeous Brunette standing in a black halter-neck dress which suddenly makes me heat up.

''Um, yeah.'' I quickly clear my throat. ''It's um… nice.'' Sophie smirks and walks towards me, and I can't help but check out her legs as she does.

''Just nice?'' she asks as she nudges my legs apart with her knee and steps between them.

I have no idea what I'm going to do this evening when we're alone at my place. I think we definitely need to get some kind of action movie or something on the tv to completely distract me from what will no doubt be Sophie's relentless teasing. I know I've brought it on myself by suggesting it in the first place, but it seemed like a simple idea at the time, and now I can't believe how hard it actually seems to be. It's not as if I can't touch her, but knowing that I'm not going to be able to take it further, it just makes it even more difficult, like she's forbidden fruit or something.

Clearing my throat, I shift in the seat. I just want to drag her back into the changing rooms and have her right now, but I know I can't give in so easily. I glance up to her and meet her eyes as she watches me, and I try to avoid running my eyes all over her body. After a few more moments, she lets out sigh and turns to walk to the changing rooms.

I quickly stand up and grab her hand, spinning her back around to face me, as I step closer to her, allowing my eyes to skim over her body before back to her face, as I entwine our fingers. ''You look beautiful.'' I whisper and her face lights up at my words as I lean in and capture her lips with mine, kissing her softly.

''Now go get changed, I wanna take you out for dinner.'' I mumble against her lips, as she smiles and I quickly peck her lips again before she makes her way back into the changing room.

Sophie's back at college tomorrow, so after we found somewhere to eat, we came back to mine and just chilled out on the sofa for a while. Having her stay over at mine is amazing, even if we're not going to be doing anything, just being able to fall asleep holding her is the best feeling, and I'm hoping that she gets to stay over here more often, even when things are sorted at home with her mum.

''Babe…'' I whisper as I gently nudge the sleeping Brunette who's snuggled into my side. We'd been snuggled up for the past couple of hours, the first hour of which mainly consisted of me trying to ignore how Sophie's fingers were dancing over my stomach, every so often grazing the skin that was exposed between the top of my jeans and the hem of my top. I guess she'd already learnt one of my weak spots, and she wasn't one to give up easily.

Raising my hand, I brush her hair back from her face and she lets out a small groan, burying her face into my chest, and I can't help but smile. ''Soph, it's late and you have to be up early in the morning.'' I say as I lean down and kiss the top of her head before shuffling out of her hold, hearing her grumble at the disturbance before she flickers her eyes open, squinting at the light, as I take her hand in mine. ''Come on you.'' I say softly as I pull her up from the sofa and lead her towards my bedroom, flicking the light switch off on the way, throwing the living room into darkness.

After we'd both got washed and changed into something to sleep in, we climbed into bed and snuggled up under the covers, with Sophie's arm wrapped around me as she's hugged into my back. I feel her hand creeping under my top and sliding up towards my chest, making me smile at how much she's still trying, and how much she wants to touch me, even when she's this knackered. Grabbing her hand and gently pulling it out from under my top, I entwine our fingers and rest them back on my stomach, hearing a small sigh and feeling her breath against my neck as we drift off to sleep.

Rolling on to my back and stretching as I wake up slowly hearing movement around the room, I squint my eyes in the brightness. Sitting up in bed, I run my fingers through my hair brushing it away from my face as I focus on the Brunette, who's picking up items of clothing and throwing them over her shoulder to land on the floor behind her.

''Babe, what you doing?'' I ask as I watch my sweater fly across the room and land on the chair by the window.

''My driving licence… I can't find it, and my test is today.'' she says without stopping what she's doing. Pushing off the covers and sliding out of bed, I make my over so I'm standing behind her and rest my hands on her hips, as she halts her actions.

''Soph.'' I say softly, and she lets out a sigh as she turns around to face me. ''I know you're nervous Babe…'' I continue as I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. ''But you're going to do great.'' I smile and she returns a small smile, before she glances down to the long t-shirt I'm wearing that stops at the top of my thighs, showing off my bare legs. ''And then tonight, we can celebrate.'' A small smirk appears on her face at my words, and I know exactly what she's thinking, it's exactly what I meant.

The past three days have been tough not being able to do the stuff I wanna do with her… or to her… or have her do to me. We're both definitely a little frustrated to say the least and my plan at the moment for when she passes her test, is pretty much for us to get naked the minute we get home. I know it seems a little extreme after only three days, but believe me, if you could feel how she makes me feel when I'm with her, you'd be the same. Needless to say, Sophie hasn't relented for a second in her attempts to get me to give in, and last night she almost got me to break. I'd just gotten home from work and there she was walking around half naked in just her underwear and what seemed to be the shortest t-shirt she could possibly have found in my wardrobe, having just got out of the bath, her skin still moist and glistening. I managed to quickly get changed and busy myself with making dinner to distract myself. Eventually Sophie changed into a few more items of clothing, but she'd already planted the seed, not that she needed to, since she's all I seem to be able to think about lately.

''What time you finishing work?'' she asks looking at my lips as her hands find my waist, and even that simple touch over the material of my t-shirt makes my skin tingle.

''Around four, and your test is at three right?'' I link my hands behind her neck as she nods and she bites her bottom lip, gripping my t-shirt in her hands a little tighter. ''So I can pick you up from the test centre afterwards.''

**Sophie's POV**

Okay, I'm pretty much bricking it. I know Sian thinks I'm going to pass, and I know they say you should go in confident, but that's easier said than done. I told Sian my test was at 3pm 'cos knowing someone is going to be there at the end waiting to hear whether I passed or not.

Sitting outside the test station in the car, I see a tall dark haired bloke who looks in his forties come out of the building holding a clipboard, and I follow him with my eyes as he walks towards the car, and gets in. ''Sophie Webster I take it?'' He asks as he settle in the seat and turns to look at me.

''Yeah.'' I answer, and I can hear the slight nervousness in my own voice. I really don't want to let anybody down, especially not Sian. I know she feels bad about not being able to give me lessons when she was away in America for the five weeks before Christmas, but she'd already taught me as much as she could about driving. She just believes in me so much, and I want her to be proud of me for being able to do this by myself. I also don't want to chance not being able to touch her for any longer either, it's been awful the last three days, but there was no way that Sian was going to give in, and if I pass we're not leaving the bedroom for the rest of the day.

''Right then, I'll just run through what's going to happen and then we'll get started.'' He says giving a small smile, and I feel myself relax slightly as I give a small smile in return and nod in his direction. Maybe this won't be as bad as I'm expecting after all.

Pulling back into the test station, it's gone pretty well so far and there's just one more thing I have to be tested on, as I repeat in my head not to mess it up. ''Okay Sophie, if you pull up on the left ahead and parallel park between the two barriers please.'' Driving up to where he said to, I place the car into reverse and slowly move it backwards until the back of it is level with the first barrier and I start to turn the steering wheel as I look out the back window.

I've always been quite confident when I've been parking in the past, but knowing you're either going to pass or fail depending on how you do right at the moment you're in, definitely lets you feel the pressure a little more. Straightening up the steering wheel as the car rolls into line with the barrier behind it, I glance at the passenger side wing mirror and smile to myself as I see that its close, but not too close to the edge that's meant to act as the kerb. Pulling forward a little bit so that the car is central between the two barriers, I stop it and pull on the hand brake, before taking and letting out a deep breath.

''Okay, thanks Sophie. If you want to turn of the engine, and we'll run through how I've marked you today.'' Here goes…

**Sian's POV**

Sat at my desk replying to the backlog of emails I've received over Christmas and New Year, I hear a small knock on my door before it opens and I glance up.

''Soph!'' I say surprised as I stand up from my chair. ''What you doing here?'' I ask as I walk around the front of my desk. ''You're meant to be taking your drivi-'' Before I have a chance to finish, her lips are suddenly on mine and her hands are on my hips pushing me back against my desk as her tongue slides into my mouth making me moan. God I've missed this. I mean, of course we've kissed over the past few days, but not as passionately as this because I didn't want to get carried away, so this is like heaven right now. Her fingers find the bottom of my top and roam underneath, instantly making goosebumps rise on my skin. As her lips move to my neck and start sucking, my hand finds the back of her neck, holding her there as I tilt my head slightly giving her more access.

''What about your test?'' I manage to moan out as I feel her teeth nibble on my skin. She removed herself from my neck and leaned back, her eyes shining as she looked at me and a massive smile spread across her face.

''I passed.''

''What? How? You're test wasn't meant to be until three.''

''Okay, well maybe it was actually at two.'' She said as I frowned. ''I'm sorry I lied Sian, I just, I didn't know if I'd pass and I thought that if I just got it out of the wa-'' I cut her off by kissing her and feeling her smile into the kiss. ''I just wanted to be able to come here and tell you.'' she whispered against my lips.

''Oh aye? So why was that then?'' I ask unable to stop the smile that's tugging at the corner of my mouth.

''No reason in particular, I just thought here…'' she says pushing me back further to sit on my desk. ''… would be a good place to start celebrating.'' The look in her eyes is unmistakable and the feeling in my stomach lets me know the effect she really has on me.

''I'm so proud of you, Babe.'' I tell her, and the smile that spreads across her face is just beautiful, and the colour of her eyes seems to darken that bit more. She takes one of my hands in her own and guides it to her chest. An instant jolt of electricity shoots below as I feel her hardened nipples through her top, she's come to my office with no bra on, and man is it a turn on as I feel the weight of her chest against my hand.

I don't know if it's really a good idea to start what I know she's wanting to start right now, especially with my assistant's desk almost directly outside the door, but I _do_ know is that I probably won't be able to, and don't want to have to, wait until we get back to my apartment. So as she leans in and presses her lips to mine, I don't hesitate, automatically kissing her back and feeling her smile against my lips as her fingers start to tug at the bottom of my top.

''Soph, the door.'' I mumble out, concerned that even if they were to knock, someone might still walk in on us.

''Already locked.'' she says huskily, as she tugs my top up again, and this time I allow her to remove it completely, before she drops it to the floor and reattaches our lips. I love how Sophie kisses, it's like she knows exactly how to make me feel weak at the knees, make butterflies swarm in my stomach and turn me on all at the same time, just from one simple kiss. I push her jacket off her shoulders and she shakes it down her arms allowing it to join my top on the floor, before I move my hands to the top of her jeans, not breaking the kiss once.

God, I just want to touch her so badly, I don't hesitate as I swiftly undo the button and zip and slide my hand down the front. Oh my god, she's not wearing any underwear either, and I'm pretty sure she had some on this morning when she got dressed, which means she's done this on purpose, not that I'm complaining. Her body jolts forward slightly, and she lets out a moan as I rub my fingers over her.

''God Soph, you're so wet.'' I groan as I run a finger through her folds and she buries her face into my neck, her warm breath hitting my skin.

''Are you kidding me?'' she growls against me. ''I haven't been able to touch you for the last three days.'' I smirk in the knowledge that she's been just as frustrated as me, not that I didn't know it already, but actually hearing that the gorgeous Sophie Webster wants me just as much as I want her, feels amazing.

Her hands reach for the top of my jeans but I quickly swipe them away making her pull back and frown at me. With a grin, I slide my hands out of her underwear and manoeuvre myself off the desk, spinning us round so she's now against it, and pushing her back so she's now the one sat on it. ''What you doing?'' she smirks at me as I remove her converse and throw them on the floor behind me, before quickly gripping her top and pulling it over her head. She is definitely a sight I will never get bored off.

''Showing you how proud I am of you.'' I place a quick kiss on her lips before kissing my way along her collarbone and then down the centre of her chest, gripping either side of her jeans and pulling them over her hips, sliding them down legs as I let my lips trail down her flat stomach, hearing her breathing increase as I get closer to where I know she needs me to be. Completely removing her jeans, I drop them on the floor and glide my hands up her legs as she shuffles her position on the desk. Dropping to my knees, I pull her towards me and push her legs apart, kissing up the inside of one of her thighs and then the other. As much as I would love to hear her beg for me to touch her right now, I just want her too much to drag it out any longer, so I lean in and let the tip of my tongue run over her, her hips rising up slightly from the desk trying to get more contact, but I hold them down as I repeat the same action until I'm sure I've teased over every inch of her.

Dipping down lower, I push my tongue inside her as her breath hitches and one of her hands finds the back of my head, pulling me against her even more, and I'm only too happy to oblige as I push my tongue as far as I can inside her, eliciting a moan. Circling my thumb over her sensitivity, I flick my tongue inside her, feeling her grip tighten on my hair making me feel pretty smug knowing that she wants more. Removing my tongue from her, I lick all the way up her wetness and circle my tongue over her clit before sucking lightly.

''Jesus Sian, don't stop…'' she pants out. I have no intention of stopping, and every intention of making her come as hard as possible. Focusing my attention on her sensitivity a while longer, I reach my other hand up her body, caressing her breasts and rubbing her hardened nipples between my thumb and forefinger.

Glancing up, but not stopping my actions, I see her chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes closed and her lips parted, and as I look to her free hand, it's gripping tightly to the edge of the desk. I can tell that she wants to moan loudly, but she'll be conscious of where we are, and the fact that there are people that will be able to hear us if she's too loud. That's not going to stop me from trying to tip her over the edge just as much as usual though. Moving my hand down to her entrance, I withdraw my tongue and replace it with two fingers, sliding them in gently and starting up a pace, automatically feeling her start to move in rhythm with me and I move my tongue back up to run it over her.

''Oh my g-… Siaaaaannn… Mmpphhh'' she moans against the back of her own hand, her juices flowing over my tongue as I continue the movement of my thumb against her, letting her ride out her orgasm, and I capture every bit of fluid she releases.

After a minute, I remove myself from between her legs and stand in front of her, resting my hands on her waist.

''That was…'' She stops talking as she catches her breath. Her hair is tousled all sexily, her brow is slightly sweaty, and the sight of her makes me want to go at it again straight away.

''Amazing? Intense? The best you've ever had?'' I smirk at her as I raise my eyebrows expectantly.

''Yes, yes and yes.'' she grins back at me. ''But I was actually going to say, unbelievable.'' Leaning in, I kiss her softly, slowly sliding my tongue into her mouth caressing hers with my own. I want her to know just how amazing she is, how she makes my life so much better just by being in it, and I'm pretty sure she knows how I feel by the massive smile that spreads across her face making me have to break the kiss.

''What?'' I ask as I pull back and can't help but smile at her.

''I love you.'' And there goes those butterflies again, that only she can summon.

''I love you too.'' I tell her as I brush back a piece of hair from her face. ''And I'm so proud of you for passing your test, congratulations Soph.'' I place another quick kiss on her lips before letting my eyes linger on her naked body. ''Soooo… Wanna get outta here?'' I ask, getting an eager nod in response.

''Mmm...'' It's the only sound I can manage to make right now, given that I think I may have actually lost my voice from screaming Sophie's name so much over the last few hours. Let's just say that it's probably a good thing that my downstairs neighbour Mrs. Elliot is hard of hearing. I've never had this before, that insatiable want for someone that doesn't seem to go away no matter how much time you spend together, and I can't imagine ever wanting it with anyone other than Sophie. She's definitely something special.

Rolling on to her side to face me, Sophie leans up on her elbow as she rests her other hand on my stomach, trailing her nails lightly over my skin and giving me goosebumps even though my body is nowhere near cool right now.

''Will you still want to be with me when I go to uni?'' Okay, that was totally out of left field. Not what I was expecting to be asked right now, or ever by Sophie. I know we've only been together a short time, but I thought I'd made it clear that I wanted us for good.

I quickly pushed myself up as I leaned on my elbow making her remove her hand from my stomach, as I mirror her position. ''What?''

''Well it's just… I love you so much Sian, and if we're together until I go off to uni and then you decide you don't want to be with me anymore, or it's too complicated then I dunno what I'd do.'' I feel my expression soften and I reach out and take her hand in mine.

''Soph, we've already been over this. I am not going to break up with you, especially not because you're at uni. Besides, you're going to uni here, so it's not like we won't see each other all the time still.'' Lifting her chin with the side of my finger, I look straight into her amazing deep blue eyes that always have the ability to make my stomach swarm. ''I'm in love with you Sophie Webster, and you're not getting rid of me that easily.'' I tell her, and watch as a massive smile spreads across her face, and I can't help but lean in and press my lips against hers softly before pulling back. ''Don't doubt this Soph, you and me, we're the real thing.'' I tell her before closing the gap again and kissing her with every emotion in my body right now. I don't know how else to prove it to her, I can't imagine ever wanting to let her go, and I just want her to feel that. Wrapping my hand around her neck, I lie back, pulling her with me so her body is hovering over mine, our lips never parting from each other, as the kiss heats up, and we're lost in each other all over again.


End file.
